College Days
by Archemios
Summary: After being seduced by Lucy and Lynn, Lincoln has grown used to juggling a taboo relationship with his sisters alongside his college work. Little does he realize where the door he opened leads. Sequel to "Succubi Sisters." Lincoln x harem. Takes place in a future AU.
1. Ronnie Anne Part 1

"At this point, we might as well just move into a one-room apartment," Lincoln joked as he got up from his bed.

At his computer desk, reclining on his pleather-backed swivel chair and dressed only in his over-large orange button-up, sat his younger sister, Lucy. The goth was busy typing on his keyboard, her pale, slender fingers _clack_ ing at the keys as she wrote something for her creative writing class. A mug of half-drunken coffee rested on the desk, but it wasn't hers. Its owner was on the floor, wearing a sweat-stained undershirt and boxers, doing push-ups. His older sister, Lynn, smirked up at him as she finished her third rep.

"Then again," the man chuckled, "I'm the only one who seems to sleep anymore."

"I nap between classes when nobody's here," Lucy explained, then looked back and gave that small smile of hers, "and post-coitus."

"Sounds like a lot of sleep to me," Lynn giggled as she jumped up, "and speaking of coitus… Linc?"

"Really?" her brother blinked, " _Now_? Didn't we do it for… like… three hours last night?"

"Oh, man up, will you!" the jock rolled her eyes, "I _know_ you wake up hard as a rock. Especially after a night with _us_."

Lincoln's eyes slid to his whitey-tighties and his hard-on bulging against the elastic. He couldn't fault her; in the months since his sisters had 'convinced' him to enter a sexual relationship with them, they had become more and more intimate with his body, noticing things about it that he himself overlooked – and he with theirs. He sighed in defeat.

"Alright, but can we make it quick?" he asked, "I can't keep showing up late to class…"

"Would you rather show up with a raging boner?" Lynn snorted, "You should be thanking us."

"You know that's not how erections work, right?" Lincoln deadpanned, "And I wouldn't have _raging boners_ all the time if _somebody_ would quit trying to cause them."

"Trying?" Lynn raised an eyebrow, a condescending smirk on her face as she slid her shorts off, "Don't worry, I'll make this quick. Lay down and get that tongue ready."

"Sixty-nine?" Lincoln seemed disappointed, "Again?"

"I can't wear myself out so early in the day, bro," Lynn giggled, laying herself across her brother, "and that tongue of yours feels amazing! Plus, I still need to do my morning jog and haven't had my protein shake yet…"

"Alright, alright, I get it," Lincoln rolled his eyes, spreading Lynn's lower lips while licking his own.

It had taken some time to adjust to the regular sexual experience after their first time. When Lucy and Lynn had first cornered their brother into sex, they had done so by turning themselves into succubi with dark magic. Needless to say, having sex with a demon was altogether different than having sex with a human. Lincoln had enjoyed eating Lynn out when she was a demon, her body tasting sweet and addicting, her sex drawing him in like a flower draws in bees. She had also possessed inhuman talent with her hands and tongue, and the ability to breathe while her throat was constricting around his cock. Such things were absent now, and it had taken Lincoln several days to adjust to the pleasures of his sister's mortal flesh. Lynn's aroma was pungent, but not unpleasant, and something about the sheen of sweat decorating her wholesome thighs and toned ass added to the experience. Saltiness, sweetness, some tang… the flavors had become addicting all over again the more he tasted it.

As for Lynn, she might not have been able to take his entire length in rapid bursts like she had done as a demon, but she had relearned the talents of her succubus tongue, working the dexterous organ along her brother's sensitive shaft, tracing his head, taking him in and massaging every inch she consumed. She felt herself get heady by the flavor of his pre-cum, and by her brother's tongue, teeth, and fingers working away at her core. She felt herself reaching the breaking point. No! She would ensure she won this time; Lincoln was cumming first!

Lucy finished her creative writing paper and submitted it, turning around in Lincoln's chair to watch her closest siblings and roommates practically eating each other. It put her in mind of an ouroboros. A very sexy ouroboros. Without intent, the goth felt her fingers slip to her crotch, working in sync with Lynn's head bobbing and Lincoln's long laps. She watched as both of her siblings tensed and fought against the pleasure, desperate to hang on and let it build. The observation brought a thin smile to her lips. They both talked so much about needing to make their sexual experience quick, and yet they were both trying to draw it out. Slowly the goth worked herself into ragged breathing, rubbing her index and middle finger rapidly back and forth across her clit, biting her lip in an effort to hide her eagerness.

Finally, her siblings came.

As usual, Lincoln's hips rocked once and his body locked, seed pumping in great quantity into Lynn's mouth, and – as usual – the jock kept her lips sealed, throat muscles working to swallow the slurry as fast as it came, careful not to spill a drop. Unsurprisingly, the jock shuddered as soon as her brother's cum spilled into her mouth, the sensation and chemical flavor driving her hormones over the edge, pushing the pleasure she was experiencing from her brother's cunnilingus to a fitful series of orgasms. Sated but far from satisfied, she picked herself up from her brother, straddling him for a moment as she playfully tugged on his deflating cock, biting her lip in contemplation.

"You don't have time, Lynn," Lucy panted, "B-besides… I want my turn, too."

"Sorry, Luc," the jock rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, "Alright, I'll hit the streets. Remember, it's Friday."

"Yeah, yeah…" Lincoln let out a drawn-out breath as he sat up on the edge of his bed and watched Lucy huff, her fingers moving quickly. He smiled sympathetically at her efforts before getting to his knees before her.

"L-Lincoln…" she said, breathily, removing her shaking hands as he spread her legs.

Lincoln dug into his second pussy for the morning, chuckling at the thought. The idea that he had two sexual partners living with him was astounding. Every morning he woke up wondering if such a thing was reality or a dream, and nearly every morning they'd both be there, either still cuddling with him or more likely roaming around the house, getting ready for the day. Even after several months of the routine, he still couldn't believe his luck. It was all the better because he was so compatible with his lovers. They knew each other intimately even before they began the taboo affair, and they knew each other almost as well as they knew themselves. Sometimes more.

Lincoln had a history of several girlfriends over the course of his young life, but his sexual experience was virtually nonexistent before his sisters seduced him. Anytime he had a girl over, his sisters would butt in, ruining any effort at intimacy. None of his girlfriends could ever get him to their places, their fathers able to detect mischief. As Lincoln lapped up Lucy's fluids – a sweeter vintage than Lynn's, with a subtler flavor – he realized that it was almost always Lynn and Lucy who interrupted his attempts at getting his dick wet…

"Wait a minute…" he stopped moments before Lucy's climax, eliciting a whimper from the goth, "Did you and Lynn sabotage my relationships growing up?"

"Y-your relationships?" Lucy gathered her wits after coming down from Cloud Nine, "N-no, not those. We never tried to ruin your dates, though I suspect both of us thought a lot about it."

"I sense a 'but' in there…"

"Well…" the goth gave a nervous grin, "we might have frequently barged in when we knew you were getting _close_ to your girlfriends…"

"Unbelievable!" Lincoln growled, standing up and leaving his little sister pouting, "I mean, I guess I can understand why you did it _now_ , but… seriously?!"

"In our defense, none of us liked you getting close to the girls you brought home," Lucy returned to her usual lack of expression, "Were you honestly always fine with the boys we brought home?"

"Of course!" Lincoln scoffed, "I helped you and Rocky get together, didn't I?"

"We were kids, then," Lucy said, "I mean as we got older. I seem to recall you having more problems with Rocky and Silas later on."

"Well… I mean, your on-again-off-again relationships were troubling…" Lincoln blushed, "It bugged me to see you going out with so many guys, so frequently. I felt like they liked you for a face you put on, but not for the _real_ you…"

"That's sweet," Lucy genuinely smiled, "but Rocky and Silas did like me for who I was. They were sweet boys. The real reason you grew to dislike them was because you were jealous of sharing me, weren't you?"

Lincoln stayed silent, his blush deepening.

"It's fine," Lucy giggled, "I know it wasn't _that_ kind of jealousy. You just didn't like the idea of some boys stealing your sister away, changing the virtuous image you'd come to know."

" _Virtuous_?" Lincoln chuckled.

"Alright, so not virtuous," Lucy smirked, "but tell me I'm wrong."

"You know you're right," Lincoln sighed, "I was jealous, but in a brotherly sort of way. I had to accept that you'd leave and wouldn't be _my_ Lucy anymore," Lincoln smiled, "I'm really glad that's not the case, now."

"You don't think it's wrong that you're in an unholy union with two of your full-blood sisters?" Lucy approached her brother, straddling him as he fell back on his bed, "You don't think it's _strange_ that we share a mother and father?"

"After a few months, I've kinda quit thinking about it," Lincoln smirked as Lucy lowered herself onto him, drawing sighs of pleasure from both of them, "Honestly, I think it makes _this_ all the more enjoyable."

"I always suspected you had a sister complex," Lucy murmured into where Lincoln's neck and shoulder met, arms wrapped around him as she lifted and lowered herself, infinitely pleased when her brother's hips rose to meet hers, "It isn't surprising, given the fact you were raised with ten of them…"

"I guess I shouldn't feel too weird…" Lincoln grunted, "…being raised around ten of the most beautiful women I've ever seen… it'd be weird _not_ to get some kind of attraction."

Lucy stayed silent, thinking over that as another part of her mind enjoyed the pleasure.

"Did you ever have crushes on any of us growing up?" she asked.

"I… don't think you want to know," Lincoln mumbled. He felt Lucy lock her heels around his back. "Oh come on! Not the pregnancy threat again!"

"If you don't like the threat, you should ensure you wear a condom every time we have sex," Lucy chided.

"So what?" Lincoln deadpanned, "Anytime I'm in the house?"

Lucy stayed silent, the only noise being her petite build slapping against his thighs. Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"Alright, fine," he sighed, "I had a crush on Leni…"

"That's fair," Lucy nodded, "She's very beautiful, and too kind for her own good."

"…and maybe Lori when I was younger," Lincoln blushed, "before she got all bossy and Clyde started drooling over her. Then, when Bobby and her started dating, I got over it. Bobby's pretty cool."

"Again, that's fair," the goth conceded.

"…and maybe Luna, too," Lincoln knitted his brow at the uncovered memories, "She always walked around in that loose shirt and those panties…"

"…Fair…" Lucy repeated, a blush crossing her cheeks as she thought back to the rocker's shapely legs and ragged clothes.

"…and maybe Luan," Lincoln tapped his chin, "Huh… Come to think of it, I think I've had a crush on all my older sisters at one time or another."

"And your younger ones?" the goth asked.

"Oh, well…" Lincoln grimaced, "I couldn't bring myself to look at you guys that way. You know, with all the stories out there about older siblings taking advantage of younger ones… Even as you grew up and grew more and more attractive, I saw you as someone to protect."

"My knight," Lucy purred, not entirely disappointed in his answer. She unlocked her heels, reluctantly, "Let me reward you."

Lucy picked herself up from her brother and kneeled before him, cushioning his sex between her breasts. The goth was shorter than her older sister, and while she had a petite build, paradoxically she still had more curvature than Lynn's tone musculature allowed. One advantage was more meat on her chest, though she only ever used this secret weapon when Lynn wasn't around, to spare the jock's feelings.

"G-God, I l-love this…" Lincoln's breath hitched.

"I know you do," Lucy smirked. She suckled the head in her mouth as her sweater-puppies massaged the shaft. She smiled around Lincoln's cock as he began thrusting his hips unconsciously, unable to resist the pleasure. "Cum quickly, love; class starts in an hour."

Lincoln allowed himself to enjoy all the pleasure his sister's practiced titjob could provide – which was considerable. Offering only minimal resistance to build the intensity of his orgasm, Lincoln felt himself melt between the warm plush of her chest before ejaculating. Lucy hardly flinched at the explosive spray which spilled translucent, white rivulets across her face and breasts. She smiled at her handiwork.

"Y-you didn't cum…" Lincoln observed as his sister prepared to leave.

"You can pay me back later," the goth smirked, "I'll make my shower quick. We have to leave, soon."

"Friday is Lynn's night, though," her brother noted, sitting up again, "Plus, don't you have poetry club?"

"I didn't say you'd pay me back at home," Lucy's smile wasn't entirely pleasant, "I'll see you at school."

The goth closed the door and Lincoln frowned, contemplating exactly what she had in store for him. Nothing good, but nothing unpleasant. Probably some sort of fulfillment for some weird ritual fetish of hers. She liked to spook things up by bringing obscure sex magic in from various forbidden texts. Lincoln had endured chants, chains, blood runes, and a myriad of other, strange things that he'd be lying if he said he didn't find at least partly-arousing. That was the difference between his sister-lovers. Lucy was like an ornate dagger, subtle, dangerous by its proximity, decorative, and ritualized. Lynn was a hammer, plain and simple – hitting hard and fast and never needing to stop for repairs.

Fortunately, despite their combined sexual appetites, it wasn't as if every second of their free time was filled with sex. Usually it was just an early morning ritual, like a talisman, or at night after a hard day, or on weekends and holidays. Sometimes one or more weren't in the mood. There was actually an entire week where none of the three siblings had any sexual urges at all. That was a weird week…

After a while, Lucy returned, groomed and dressed, signifying the bathroom was empty and ready for Lincoln. Today she wore a black skirt and tank top, with her familiar thigh-high socks and arm warmers, striped in black and white. He made sure to hurry, cleaning himself as thoroughly as could be done in as little time as possible. Getting out of the shower he got dressed for the day. For reasons beyond his two-dimensional understanding, his style of clothing and color palette hadn't changed over the years. Really all he had changed was trading his polo out for a short-sleeved button-up he usually left open, and some blue jeans instead of khakis. Working his dead-end retail job had given him a burning hatred for khakis.

"Alright, let's get going," Lincoln said, opening the door for his younger sister just in time for Lynn to re-enter the house.

"See you later, Linc," she said, pecking him on the cheek as she passed, "I'll shower and meet you guys for lunch, alright?"

The others gave their affirmatives as they left, leaving the house in Lynn's temporary care. Lincoln fished out the keys to their shared ride. A rundown station wagon that looked held together more with prayer than anything else greeted them. Lincoln sighed as the key got stuck in the door again.

"Try jiggling it," Lucy suggested and Lincoln shot her a glare.

After a moment, the door opened. Lincoln unlocked Lucy's side, and she hopped onto the stained seats, both adults wincing at the rusty squeaking of the shocks.

"This thing is made of tetanus…" Lincoln muttered, trying to start the car. After three attempts the engine chugged into life, occasionally skipping.

"Did you ever try and sleep with your girlfriends in here?" Lucy asked, looking at the back of the car as Lincoln pulled out of the lot and headed for the school, "It's pretty spacious."

"I was never comfortable with the idea of doing it outside," Lincoln blushed at the topic, "or in a car, for that matter. Besides, _this_ car? I don't feel like catching a STD from the '80s, or crabs from what's left of the upholstery."

"Fair enough," Lucy murmured, grimacing as she saw a rat's tail slither under the back seat.

The siblings arrived at the campus of Royal Woods Community College and headed their separate directions for another day of classes, studying, and projects. Lynn had already finished her degree by the time Lucy had enrolled and was working for the college's athletic department while she cooled her heels in preparation for the baseball season. She hadn't gotten into any professional leagues, yet, but she was quickly making a name for herself. As for Lucy, she was enrolled in the college's mortuary program, which was hardly surprising. Lincoln was working out his future, juggling various options while leaning towards law enforcement or art, as he had developed quite the skill at comic illustrations.

After sitting through an hour of one class, Lincoln scurried across campus for another that followed the first almost immediately. Finally, with both of his Friday classes out of the way, assignments turned in, and a mountain of new work and reading assigned, Lincoln began to trudge back to where he usually met his sisters to go to lunch. He just had one corner to turn when a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Lame-o?" he turned to see Ronnie Anne Santiago staring at him, an eyebrow raised, a smirk on her lips, "I'll be damned, it is you!"

"R-Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln felt his face heat up a little. They hadn't seen each other since senior year of high school, and here she was. Taller, fuller, and absolutely gorgeous. Or maybe that was just his desire for her playing up. When they had decided to just be friends, he had been lying when he said it was alright. The truth was, their second breakup had left him feeling distraught. "What are you doing here?"

"I go here," the Latina laughed, flashing a brilliant smile, "I enrolled this last semester. My job sucks, so I figured I'd get a degree for a better one."

"That makes sense," Lincoln calmed a little.

"So, how are your sisters?" Ronnie Anne smirked as she asked.

"What?!" Lincoln spluttered, blushing, "I… what do you mean?"

"I mean 'how are your sisters?'" Ronnie Anne furrowed her brow, confused, "You alright? You're acting weirder than I remember."

"I'm fine, and so are my sisters!" the young man replied, grinning nervously, "I… room together with Lucy and Lynn."

"In one room?" Ronnie Anne joked, "I always knew you were close to your sisters, but I didn't think _that_ close."

Lincoln paled as white as a sheet, sweating slightly.

"Linc, relax, it was a joke," the woman chuckled.

Lincoln burst into nervous, high-pitched laughter which sounded extremely forced even to his addled mind. He stopped suddenly, snapping his jaw shut.

"W-well, I've gotta meet them for lunch, so…" Lincoln began walking away and winced as Ronnie Anne kept pace.

"Lunch, eh?" she nodded, "I could go for some lunch myself. Where were you guys thinking of going?"

"Oh, somewhere cheap," Lincoln shrugged, "Maybe the diner."

"That sounds great!" Ronnie Anne grinned, "Mind if I tag along? I haven't seen your sisters in forever! I kinda miss their _loco_ antics."

"Sure," Lincoln said, mentally-wincing at the fact he had agreed without thinking _and_ for the fact his voice had sounded far too hopeful at the chance to hang out with her again.

"Sweet," the woman replied, her smile melting away his anxiety like it always did years earlier.

Turning the corner, he saw Lucy sitting at one of the outdoor tables set up in front of the school, Lynn sitting on the table itself while chugging water from her comically-large jug. Both made to wave at him as soon as they saw him but stopped short as they saw Ronnie Anne in tow. Their expressions shifted from disbelief, to hurt, to anger, and then to a sulky jealousy that, under normal circumstances, Lincoln would have found cute.

"'Sup?" Ronnie Anne greeted once they arrived, dipping her head slightly.

"…Ronnie Anne…" Lucy said, neutrally.

"Linc, what the f-" Lynn began, then forced herself to be calm, forcing a fake smile on her face, "What… are you doing at RWCC?" she hissed out through clenched teeth.

"I enrolled this last semester," Ronnie Anne explained.

"Wonderful," Lynn's eye twitched.

"She's coming with us for lunch," Lincoln explained. His sisters' heads snapped around to glare at him, but he forestalled argument with a raised hand. "She missed you guys and wanted to catch up."

" _You_ missed _us_?" Lynn narrowed her eyes at the Latina, suspicious.

"Well, I've missed all of you," Ronnie Anne explained, her eyes settling on Lynn for a little longer than either of the other Louds, "Some of you more than others…"

"Well, let's get going!" Lincoln said, oblivious to the import of the comment while Lynn furrowed her brow and Lucy tilted her head in curiosity.

The group was silent until they reached Lincoln's station wagon and Ronnie Anne started laughing.

"You still have that monster?" she asked between fits of laughter, running her hands along its chipped paint and dents with the fondness of memories.

"Yeah," Lincoln sighed.

"Remember when we tried to make out in this death machine?" Ronnie Anne asked, "Then Lynn tackled the passenger door?"

"…Yeah," Lincoln scowled, looking back at the jock avoiding eye contact, "Yeah, that kinda rings a bell."

"Man, the dent she put in the door…" Ronnie Anne snorted, then her eyebrows raised slightly, "Oh, it's still here."

"Lincoln was too cheap to fix it," Lucy stated, neutrally.

"Lucy!" Lincoln hissed.

"I think it adds character, myself," Lynn chuckled, "Besides, it's not like I did any _real_ damage. Even _I_ couldn't bend that frame."

Ronnie Anne said nothing as she took the passenger seat next to Lincoln, his sisters bristling at the insult. They too held their tongues as they entered the vehicle, trying to signal their annoyance to Lincoln via glaring at him in the mirror, but he was completely oblivious as he got the car started and drove out of the lot.

"Any requests?" he asked, finally looking in the mirror and wincing at the sisterly tag-team glare.

"Why don't we ask Ronnie Anne?" Lucy asked, her monotone slightly tinged with disdain.

"Wherever Lynn picks would be great," Ronnie Anne shot the jock the subtlest of seductive looks which made Lynn furrow her brow once more in consternation.

"Uh…" she droned for a moment, "Th-the diner like you suggested earlier sounds good."

Lincoln gave an affirmative and continued the drive.

"Ronnie Anne, what's your major?" Lucy asked.

"I haven't really chosen one yet," the Latina explained, "There's just so many options, you know? I figure I have some time to think about it, though."

"Yeah, you are a freshman, aren't you?" Lynn sneered, "Aren't you as old as Linc?"

"I like to think I'm at a perfect age for college," Ronnie Anne looked into Lynn's hazel eyes with her rich brown ones, staring with an intensity that made Lynn feel weird, "You know, young enough to still have a lot of drive and energy, but old enough to have some… _experience_."

Something in her voice, in the inflection on the word 'experience', brought color to Lynn's cheeks. The jock turned away, keeping her mouth shut as she chose to watch the city pass by.

"Er…" Lucy looked between the two of them, curious, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Lucy," Lincoln hissed a warning.

"Nah, it's cool man," Ronnie Anne chuckled, "Nope. I've had a few boyfriends – and _girl_ friends – since high school, but I still haven't found that special somebody."

Her eyes drifted again to Lynn, making the jock blush further.

"What about you?" Ronnie Anne asked, still looking at the jock.

"Oh…" Lucy said, "um, I'm seeing somebody."

"Really?" Ronnie Anne quit staring at Lynn, "Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. You were popular with the guys in high school."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lynn demanded, looking for an excuse to get angry rather than address what was bugging her, "You calling Lucy a slut?"

"Whoa!" Ronnie Anne threw her hands up, paling, "No! I just meant that, like Lincoln, she was pretty popular with the opposite sex, y'know? Your family's pretty attractive," as an afterthought she added, "like you, for example."

Lincoln felt himself smile at the compliment that he was attractive. Well, that everyone in his family was attractive, but it still raised his spirits.

"You think I'm attractive…?" Lynn asked, more skeptical than anything, "Yeah, right. You always were a troll, Ronnie Anne."

"I'm serious!" the younger woman stated with sincerity, "You're downright sexy, girl."

Lincoln nodded agreement, flashing a wink in the mirror. Lynn blushed even more. Stupid Lincoln! Did he not realize his ex wasn't being platonic?!

"We're here!" Lincoln announced, getting out of the car once they were parked.

Lynn spared a glance at Ronnie Anne's hungry leering, gulping as she exited the vehicle and followed her siblings into the diner.

 **A/N: I'm not entirely sure what Lincoln's career prospects are since I don't actually watch the show. For the purposes of this fic, I went with some fandom favorites: cop/detective or comic book artist.**

 **For this fic, Ronnie Anne returned to Royal Woods during her later middle school and high school years, where she and Lincoln were officially together. They broke up by mutual consent when school ended, but Lincoln wasn't too eager about it, having truly fallen for her.**

 **For plot reasons Ronnie Anne developed a crush on Lynn. I thought it would be fun to break away from the "Lynn and Ronnie Anne compete for Lincoln" plotline I see around.**


	2. Ronnie Anne Part 2

The quartet entered the diner in mostly-awkward silence, Ronnie Anne talking about old times with Lincoln, shooting increasingly suggestive looks at Lynn every time she said something even remotely sexual. Which was often. They sat down at a booth, Ronnie Anne and Lincoln on one side, Lynn and Lucy on the other. After placing their orders, the waiter prepared to leave but stopped.

"Oh yeah, sorry about this, but we're training new staff, so it'll probably take thirty minutes to get your orders ready," he explained.

"Thirty minutes?" Lucy asked, interested. The waiter nodded, apologizing again, before leaving. The goth's eyes slid towards her brother, hidden beneath her raven bangs, "Lincoln, remember how you owe me one?"

"What?" Lincoln asked, then blushed, "S-seriously?"

"Owe you one?" Lynn repeated, suspicious.

"There's a little book store a few stores down that has a book I've been dying to read," Lucy explained, "I figure since we have 30 minutes until the food arrives, we can go get it."

"Oh," Lincoln sighed in relief, "Sure, yeah. Lynn, Ronnie Anne, you guys don't mind holding our spots, do you?"

"You could probably take a year," Lynn grumbled, not pleased with being left alone with Ronnie Anne, "The service in this place sucks on a _good_ day."

"We'll be back, don't worry," Lucy assured her.

"Just remember, Luc," Lynn narrowed her eyes, "It's _Friday_. _My_ night."

"I know," Lucy sighed, "Let's hurry, Linc."

Lucy led Lincoln out of the diner and down exactly one building before turning into an alley. Lincoln, figuring the store was likely some shady, back alley, hole-in-the-wall as Lucy preferred, followed without thought or question. Once they reached the end of the alleyway, which was as clean as any other part of the city, he stared at the dead end in confusion. Turning to ask Lucy what was going on, he saw her undressing.

"Lucy!" he cried, gripping his hair in both hands, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm collecting a debt," Lucy smiled ever so slightly, "You still owe me an orgasm from this morning."

"I thought I was going to buy you a book…?" Lincoln felt himself harden as the goth removed her panties and skirt, leaving her tank top in place for the moment, "Besides, what if somebody catches us?"

"Linc," Lucy sighed in what he assumed was exasperation, "nobody ever sees me, especially when I don't want them, too."

Lincoln felt his heart twist at the sentiment and he opened his mouth to say something, but she simply gestured towards her crotch.

"We don't have much time, so if you would?" she asked, her voice neither commanding nor rude.

Lincoln looked past his sister, checking to see if anyone was approaching. Feeling secure, he took Lucy aside, turned her around and pressed her face and chest gently against the wall, tapping her stockinged legs apart as she stuck her ass out. For a moment his eyes lingered on the studded boots she had taken to wearing – a graduation gift from Luna and Leni. It seemed weird, but for whatever reason, her leaving the stockings and boots on made him all the harder.

"Ah, straight to it, then," Lucy shuddered, cheek pressed against the cool brick of the building, "Not what I was hoping for, but we _are_ on a schedule."

"Well now," Lincoln chuckled, getting to his knees, "that's not really fair of me, is it? After all, I'm paying you back for one of my favorite things, so it's only fair I do yours."

Before Lucy could comment, her breath hitched as Lincoln's fingers splayed open her pussy, his lips and tongue sucking at it. Lucy felt her legs shake, her knees buckling slightly inward as her brother gripped her pale, plush cheeks in his larger hands, squeezing firmly. His silky tongue, coarse yet slick, slid along her sensitive region; it circled her clitoris before dipping into her slit, stirring up her meat as it slid further and further back, then thrust into her, twirling and pushing as far as it could while his lips cupped and suckled. She finally came, almost falling to her knees, but Lincoln's almost-painful grip on her hips supported her as he stood up. She was almost surprised by his rock-hard member scraping against her lips, the tip begging entrance. Almost.

"W-we're on a schedule…" Lucy mumbled, arms resting alongside her cheek against the wall, breathing ragged.

"Sorry Luc," Lincoln said, sliding into her, "but I can't hold back. Do you think you can handle what I give Lynn?"

"I've been dying to try it out," Lucy confessed, smiling slightly, "Hit me with it."

Lincoln immediately picked up speed, one hand digging into Lucy's soft flesh, the other slipping up her tank top and fondling her breasts. Lucy moaned as he hardened within her, her mind struggling to keep up with the pleasure it was being flooded with. It was so raw and forceful, Lincoln slamming into her with speed and force. Her arms, weak as they were from the pleasure, had to push back against the force or else her face would keep slamming into the brick. Her legs had turned to jelly, the only thing keeping her in place being her arms and Lincoln's forceful attentions. She felt ravaged, almost violated by his animalistic roughness.

Unholy Hell, it was great.

Lincoln, for his part, felt himself losing control. He'd always tried to be tender with Lucy as opposed to his forcefulness with Lynn for several reasons. The first was a practical reason: rough, animalistic sex was very strenuous, and with two lovers that would cut his ability in half. The candle that burns twice as bright lasts half as long, so they said. The second reason was that it was simply practice. He was forceful with Lynn because that was how he had fucked her from the start; likewise, he was gentler with Lucy. The final reason was emotional, however. Lincoln was coming to terms with the fact he had fantasies to ravage his sisters, and while he was now more comfortable with the idea of performing such forceful, domineering acts on his older sisters, the idea of doing so on a younger sibling made him shy away in shame. It was, in his mind, unethical to force himself on someone he had helped raise.

Of course, who was he to talk ethics?

Now, as he felt his younger sister's constricting pussy suck him in with every thrust, as he felt the cushion-like softness of her pale cheeks slap against his hips with every thrust, as his hand drifted to her mouth and his fingers were suckled by her glossy black-painted lips, he felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. Ravaging Lucy was insanely pleasing. It was just like when he first slept with them, when the moral inhibition was lifted like a veil from his eyes, and it seemed as if it were the greatest thing ever. It was new, and fresh, and he knew he would adjust in time, that the excessive pleasure was temporary.

So he took the opportunity to milk that new pleasure dry, increasing his speed, reveling in Lucy's moans which wavered in rhythm with his thrusts. Finally, enough was enough. It all came at once, faster than Lincoln expected, so fast he couldn't register until it was already happening. An eruption of cum spilled into Lucy as he fought to pull out, but instinct drove him on, hips thrusting against his will. He muttered husky curses between pants as he finally slowed, Lucy panting in pleasure. Finally, he pulled out and stepped back, letting Lucy slide down the wall to her knees, his seed dribbling from her pussy in a slow stream.

"Oh fuck…" he muttered, processing what he'd just done, "I-I came inside…"

"Mmmm…" was all the goth could manage, an uncharacteristically-wide smile plastered on her face.

"Lucy, this is serious!" Lincoln hissed, standing awkwardly to keep from spilling anything on his jeans, "Why didn't I take my pants off?!"

"Don't you carry spare wetnaps in your wallet?" Lucy asked.

Lincoln fished out his wallet, opened a wetnap, and cleaned himself up. He had picked up the habit from whenever Lynn convinced them to eat barbecue, since she usually forgot to clean up. After zipping up his pants, he headed to Lucy and fished out the cum still inside, struggling to ignore her pleasured wailing. Using the wetnap, he cleaned her up as well, then helped her get dressed.

"Ok, hopefully that will help prevent pregnancy, right?" Lincoln said, his voice betraying his fear.

"Relax, Lincoln," the goth sighed, "today was a safe day."

"Oh, like _that's_ reliable!" Lincoln growled out, "How is it that we've been fucking for so many months and I've _still_ avoided buying condoms?!"

"Usually because you pull out," the goth shrugged, then grinned again, "though I really wish you wouldn't, now."

"Ugh…" Lincoln rubbed his temples, then checked his phone, "It's already been 20 minutes. We should head back, now."

"I still want that book, Linc," Lucy smirked, "You don't want to make a liar out of me, do you? I did say we'd go get it."

"There really was a book?" her brother looked surprised, "Wait, why do I have to buy it? I thought I just paid you back!"

"To be honest, I can't really stand right now," Lucy frowned, "if we go back before I can walk straight, Lynn will know what we did, and when she pushes for details, well… I don't think she'll be happy I got to be filled up, first."

"Technically I filled both of you up during the whole succubus thing…"

"Lincoln, that was different," Lucy shook her head, "our bodies consumed the seed, then. There was nothing left to get pregnant on."

"Alright, alright," Lincoln helped Lucy up to her shaky feet, supporting her as they walked to the store, "I'll get you your book. I just hope Lynn and Ronnie Anne don't get too upset."

"They're waiting for food in a diner, Linc," Lucy deadpanned, "what's the worst that could happen?"

…

Meanwhile, Lynn was growing increasingly uncomfortable with the hungry looks Ronnie Anne shot her. The silence between them was charged, growing stronger by the second. Lynn felt a bead of sweat drop down her brow.

"So…" the jock began, hoping conversation would ease the tension, "You mentioned you had girlfriends?"

Lynn winced at the topic she'd chosen. That was the exact _opposite_ of what she wanted to discuss! Ronnie Anne brightened at the opportunity.

"Yeah, a few here and there," she said, playing it cool, "Why? Haven't you tried playing for the other team?"

Despite the situation, Lynn snorted at the sport joke.

"I… might have kissed a girl once or twice," she confessed, thinking back to the handful of times she and Lucy had indulged while Lincoln's own mouth was preoccupied on their genitals.

"Do you have a girlfriend now?" the Latina asked.

"…I have a friend who is a girl and…" Lynn blushed, trying to think of how to phrase her answer, "…we share a boyfriend."

"Whoa, really?" Ronnie Anne gaped, "That's… pretty weird."

"Well, we both really like the guy, and we like each other, so…" Lynn grimaced, getting flustered.

"I'm not judging!" Ronnie Anne said quickly, "It's weird, sure, but it also sounds pretty hot!" her voice filled with disappointment, eyes dropping to the table, "I guess you must really love this guy, huh?"

"Yeah, he's great," the jock sighed. After a moment she noticed the devastation in her friend's eyes and decided to change gears, "So, uh… earlier… when you called me sexy… Why did you say that?"

"I think you know why," Ronnie Anne's smile was softer, her voice gentler.

"Why are you like this?" Lynn frowned, "I mean, I remember you and Linc always being lovey-dovey in a weird, pretending you weren't sort of way. Why me?"

Ronnie Anne took a moment to compose a response, tapping a tattoo on the table.

"After I moved back to Royal Woods and started dating Lincoln the second time," she began, "I got to spend more and more time with each of you. You were always so honest. I really loved that about you. You didn't try to be someone else, or wear makeup, or act like any of the other girls. You're like me – you don't pretend or lie. You were you. That really meant a lot to me during those tumultuous high school years, you know? When everyone's always telling you how you need to act, what you need to be to fit into society… I thought I was a freak for being myself, but _you_ showed me I wasn't alone. You've always been so strong, that way. Inspiring."

Lynn was speechless. She'd always wanted to be an inspiration to women, but she had always imagined it would be with her sports career, inspiring young girls to be all they could be and break through barriers. Instead, just by being herself, she had inspired a woman nearly as old as her. It was at once a moment of pride, yet also humbling. The jock wasn't sure what to do, but she felt her heart flutter.

"Your boyfriend doesn't have a problem with you seeing other girls, does he?" Ronnie Anne asked, a little pleading.

"I mean…" Lynn blushed at the implication, "I-I suppose not… I… Um…"

The jock paled as Ronnie Anne disappeared under the table. A moment later the jock had to slap her hands over her mouth to keep from yelping as she felt Ronnie Anne's hands ride her gym shorts up and over, along with her panties, to expose her pussy beneath the table.

"Ronnie Anne!" Lynn hissed, looking around the diner in a panic, "What are you doing?!"

"Thanking you for being an inspiration," the Latina replied, licking her lips before licking Lynn's.

Immediately Lynn was transported to a world of pleasure. She had thought Lincoln's ability was masterful, but Ronnie Anne made his technique seem stupidly simple by comparison. Lynn drooled as she felt Ronnie Anne's tongue and fingers work away at her sensitive flesh, the jock's hands clenching her silverware out of a need to grip _something_. The pleasure was intense, made all the fiercer by the fact she was exposed, in public, at risk of discovery. There was also the creeping, hollow feeling that she was cheating on her beloved brother, but at the same time she felt Lincoln would be more hurt that Ronnie Anne was interested in her than the fact she cheated on him with a girl.

"L-L…" the jock began, then corrected herself, "M-my boyfriend…"

"You're worried you're cheating on him?" Ronnie Anne switched from using her mouth to using her hands, seamlessly, "Hmm… Tell you what? How about I join you two? He's into threesomes, right? I mean, you say you share him with another girl, anyway, right?"

"I-I don't know about that idea…" Lynn confessed, gasping at Ronnie Anne's handiwork.

"What? You don't think he'd like me?"

"Oh no, he'd _love_ you," Lynn gave a mirthless laugh at the truth in that statement, "b-but it doesn't feel right."

"Explain?" Ronnie Anne prompted, returning to her oral ministrations.

"W-well," Lynn bit her lip as she felt tongue and finger worm their way into her cunt, "I-I l-love both of th-them… They b-both love each other, and m-me. Adding you in… I'm sure he'd l-love you, and I-I confess, I certainly l-love this! I can't leave the relationship, n-no matter how skilled you are with that devilish tongue. I-it's not fair for me to ask you t-to join us, either."

Ronnie Anne stayed silent until she worked Lynn into an orgasm. The jock panted, watching Ronnie Anne slide back into her seat and pat her lips with a napkin, satisfied with her meal. After that, the Latina looked contemplative for a moment, considering the options.

"I… could give it a try," she said at last, "To be honest with you, my last couple of relationships ended badly, and it's been awhile since I've had a partner who really loves me."

"Like Lincoln?" Lynn asked, knowing what Ronnie Anne was going through; her own dating record hadn't been stellar until the white-haired youth.

"Yeah," Ronnie Anne grimaced, "Oh man, that's going to be so awkward… He's such a cool guy. It feels really shitty for me to date his sister and some other guy at the same time right when I start hanging out with him again!"

"Heh," Lynn scratched her nose, avoiding eye contact, "I'm sure he'll get over it…"

The jock processed what she had just done, inviting Ronnie Anne into her taboo relationship with her sibling roommates. That was a very bad move. A very, very bad move. Ronnie Anne was brazen, looking for love, and willing to try polyamory, but none of that guaranteed she wouldn't freak out and call the police on the siblings when she found out what kind of love they were into. Still, the invitation was set up, so she had to push on. How to manage it, though?

"Say," Lynn tapped her chin, watching Lucy and Lincoln approaching the diner through the windows, "how do you feel about blindfolds?"

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short and probably reads a little weird. Chapters 1 and 2 were originally a single, massive chapter, but because of the shortness of following chapters, I thought it'd be less awkward to just break them up into shorter sections. This will likely be the shortest chapter.**


	3. Ronnie Anne Part 3

"I can't believe I agreed to this…" Ronnie Anne muttered, blushing.

She was naked, clear of any covering except for the black cloth bound over her eyes and the rope corded around her wrists, binding her arms behind her back. Lynn, who had never truly considered the female form sexually enticing before, found herself licking her lips. Curiosity was getting to her. Lincoln really seemed to enjoy eating his sister's out, occasionally commenting on their unique flavors. Staring at the smooth, caramel complexion of Ronnie Anne – very, sexually-talented Ronnie Anne – Lynn found herself warming up to the idea. It helped that frequent sex alongside Lucy had given her a greater appreciation for female anatomy.

But kissing wasn't homoerotic. Not even when the jock and goth thrust their tongues together violently. Right?

Okay, so perhaps Lynn was a little more bisexual than she liked to admit. Frankly, as far as 'deviant' sexual behavior went, that was the most benign on her list. She was about to trick an unsuspecting woman into participating in incestuous sex, for fuck's sake.

"You said you wanted to try it out," Lynn shrugged despite her captive not being able to see it.

"I said I was open to sex with you and your boyfriend," Ronnie Anne scowled, " _Maybe_ even your girlfriend, though that's starting to sound a little crowded. I didn't say I was into bondage!"

"It's hardly bondage," Lynn scoffed, "Your hands are only tied to keep you from peeking. I don't want you to see my boyfriend just yet…"

"Why not?"

"You'll recognize him," Lynn chose a half-truth was best, "and it's kind of embarrassing…"

"If this is some kind of sick prank, I'm going to go ballistic," the Latina warned.

"That's sort of specific…" the jock frowned, "Did somebody pull a prank like this on you in the past?"

"I'd… rather not talk about it right now," Ronnie Anne said quietly, "It's sort of personal and we're not there yet, y'know? Besides, it'll kill the mood."

"Fair enough," Lynn nodded once. She had her secrets; Ronnie Anne was entitled to hers. "I'll get my boyfriend. He'll freak out when he sees you and I don't want him blowing the surprise until _after_ he's blown your mind."

The jock left Lincoln's bedroom to retrieve Lincoln from her and Lucy's shared room. He was sitting on her bed, passing the time listening to Lucy's poetry. They both looked up as the jock entered.

"Who were you talking to earlier?" Lucy asked, "All you told us was that you were setting up something special for tonight, but you didn't specify. I heard muffled voices earlier."

"You've got some freakishly-good hearing," Lynn muttered, "That's actually the special something…"

"You didn't…" Lucy gaped.

"Did you really invite another person over for a threesome?!" Lincoln hissed out in a terrified whisper, "Did you forget we could go to jail?!"

"The thought crossed my mind," Lynn rubbed the back of her head, smiling nervously, "but I think she'll be fine with it. Y'know, after we're done and I remove the blindfold."

"…You're going to have sex with a woman who isn't even aware of her sexual partners?" Lucy asked, increasingly bewildered, "I'm confused. What made you think this was a good idea?"

"Who even is it?" Lincoln asked.

"Ronnie Anne," Lynn sniffed, dismissively, trying to pretend it wasn't a big deal.

"My ex?" Lincoln gripped his hair in near-panic, "You hate Ronnie Anne! How did you guys even get onto the subject of a threesome?!"

"She… might have…" Lynn's face grew in deeper and deeper shades of red as she struggled to force the words out, "eaten me out at the diner…"

"That's hot," Lucy said while Lincoln looked as if his mind had simply imploded.

"A-and she doesn't know I'm your boyfriend?" her brother asked after a reboot.

"No she does not," Lynn grinned, "Consider this my apology for ruining all those times you tried to have sex with her in high school."

"I can't have sex with her on a lie," Lincoln began.

"Before you say it's wrong, might I remind you that what we currently do is wrong?" the jock interrupted, "More than that, she was ready and willing to fuck any guy I claimed to be dating. The only difference is that you're the last guy she'd expect."

"I hate it when you make sense," Lucy sighed, "I take it I just sit this one out?"

"I'll come get you if she's open to it," Lynn offered, "Now come on, Linc! There's a nice piece of ass waiting down the hall, wrapped up and wearing only a blindfold, just for you! Well, for _me_ , but you get to enjoy it, too."

"You seem very excited," Lincoln noted.

"She is _very_ skilled," Lynn stressed, "Just remember to stay quiet, alright? I don't want her to freak out."

Lincoln sighed, getting up from her bed and grapping the box of condoms Lucy had made sure to stock up on after their alleyway bungle. He followed Lynn to his room and felt himself bulge against his jeans at the sight before him. Ronnie Anne was completely naked, bound and blinded, on his bed. Her skin was a rich, creamy caramel, her long legs filling out into a scrumptious rear end, curvy hips, and breasts on par with Lucy's. Her face had a pouting, scowling edge to it that only added a cuteness to her sexy body. It was like something out of Lincoln's wet dreams from before he'd started his taboo relationships.

"Sorry for the wait," Lynn chuckled, "I had to convince the missus, you know?"

"So he's in here now, too?" Ronnie Anne tensed up, face coloring with embarrassment, "God, this feels so weird…"

"Trust me," Lynn said, directing the Latina to lie down and spread her legs, then gesturing with her hands for Lincoln to eat her out, "his oral skills are a rival to your own. You'll love this."

Lincoln kneeled beside the bed, blushing almost as much as his old flame was. He slid her legs over his shoulders, savoring the warm softness of her thighs cradling his head. His groin ached with desire, but he shoved it aside, focusing on Ronnie Anne's flower. With a connoisseur's senses he examined yet another unique specimen. Unlike Lucy and Lynn, Ronnie Anne was what one would call an outie, ripples of flesh exposed from her lips like petals, darker than her caramel flesh. Also, unlike Lynn's poorly-maintained shrubbery or Lucy's well-trimmed pubic design, the Latina was clean-shaven. Lincoln appreciated that, finding it annoying to pick hair from his teeth.

Ronnie Anne felt her back arch at the sensation flooding through her once the mysterious man dug in. She bit her lip as tongue and finger worked their way through her. He was testing, probing, searching out weak points, and like a sapper bringing down the walls of a fort, he found them. She felt herself go rigid and melt in rapid succession, her body shuddering with pleasure. Fingers danced across her thighs and lower lips, dug into the meat of her core, slid in and out, scratched without abrasion, stretched, plucked, and played her like an instrument. All the while that devilish tongue, coarse and silky, spun and flicked, penetrated and flexed within her, pausing only when he used his lips to suckle, kiss, or blow cool air on wet, sensitive flesh.

Lynn felt her thighs rub together as she helped Lincoln with his pants. He grunted in husky, almost pained pleasure as she freed his dick, ready to place a condom on him. She frowned, however, at how hard he was. He was already fit to burst! She couldn't have Lincoln start off like that, otherwise he'd blow his load almost instantly. Just from gripping him for a few seconds her hand was already moist with pre-cum. An idea popped into her head as Ronnie Anne climaxed, screaming something about pleasure in Spanish.

"Say, Ronnie Anne, my boyfriend is _really_ into this," Lynn noted, licking the pre-cum from her fingers, "He's ready to burst any second now, and that's no good."

"It's not?" the Latina asked, dizzy for a moment, "Why's that?"

"Well, if he sticks it in now, he won't last _nearly_ as long," Lynn explained, "If he were to blow a load off real quick, then he'd be able to give you the ride of your life."

"Are you asking me to blow him?" Ronnie Anne sat up slightly, "I mean, I'm not opposed to it, but without my hands or eyes, it's going to be awkward."

"Actually, L- I mean, my boyfriend is partial to titjobs," Lynn said, helping Lincoln out of his clothes as he stood up, "If you don't mind…?"

"Ugh…" Ronnie Anne threw her head back in annoyance, "Fine. You're lucky I'm kinda liking this, Loud."

"Not as lucky as my boyfriend, that's for sure," Lynn laughed, nudging Lincoln in the ribs, "Trust me, for what he'll be giving you in a few minutes, you'll gladly take jizz in your hair."

Lincoln straddled Ronnie Anne, being careful not to rest his weight on her abdomen as he nestled his throbbing member between her cushiony tits. The warmth and softness was almost enough to drive him over the edge, but he bared with it, riding out the pleasure with every thrust. Ronnie Anne blushed beneath him, gauging the length of his dick and the force behind each hungry thrust. She imagined the same length and girth inside her, the same force and drive. Whoever this guy was, he had a lot of practice and skill. Then again, from what she gathered from Lynn, he was able to satisfy two women's sexual appetites easily.

"I can see why you love this guy so much, Lynn," Ronnie Anne chuckled, her voice fluctuating as her chest was humped rhythmically.

"I love him for far more than his sexual powers, Ronnie Anne," Lynn said, placing herself on the bed beside them and turning Lincoln's head for a passionate kiss, "He's a great man, in every way. Kind, caring, compassionate, yet somehow robust, strong, loyal… He's perfect." They kissed again.

"All the same, I can't wait for that dick to be inside-" the Latina began.

She was interrupted as Lincoln, grunting with effort, finally came. A fountain of cum gushed forth from him, spurting in arcs. Threads of white fluid draped along her face, into her hair, and onto the bedding, some going so far as to paint the wall. Most of it, however, had simply splattered out in heavier loads across her chest and face. Ronnie Anne simply gaped, her face absolutely coated in a Rorschach of creamy white, spilling into her open mouth which had been the first thing to get plastered with his seed. Her chest fared no better, her breasts slick with cum that still occasionally spilled from his dick. Finally, panting, he ceased.

"I've never seen you cum that much since the succ… first time," Lynn commented, lowering herself over the stunned Ronnie Anne. She smirked. "Hey, Santiago? Mind if I have a taste?"

The Latina gargled something for a second, still trying to process the sludge covering her and filling her mouth, before Lynn's lips met hers. The jock slurped the cum from Ronnie Anne's mouth, using her tongue to dig it out, claiming it as her own. They parted, a cream-tinged strand of saliva connecting them for a good foot-and-a-half before distance broke it. Lynn smirked at Lincoln's new hard-on.

"Thanks for the treat," she giggled, helping Lincoln into his condom, "My boyfriend's ready to give you your gift. You ready?"

"Y-yes," Ronnie Anne said, her voice filled with an uncharacteristic meekness from how sexually-dominated she felt in that moment. On some subconscious level, she vowed to return the favor one day, but for now she was content to be a little abused by this mysterious, talented lover, and Lynn. The emphasis, of course, being on 'for now.'

Lincoln savored the look of his longtime crush smeared in his semen one last time before flipping her around. She let out a weak noise in protest but let herself be manhandled all the same. He felt a sense of _Déjà vu_ as he shoved her head into his bedding and gripped her sumptuous ass in one hand. Hadn't his first time with Lynn gone something like this? The thought of his first time hardened his member more as he inserted it into Ronnie Anne's waiting cunt. The Latina mumbled something into the sheets, trying to cover up her pleased moans as Lincoln began thrusting with more gumption.

Lynn laid down on the other side of the bed, propping her head up with her hands and swinging her legs behind her. There was something oddly satisfying for her watching the whole thing. Ronnie Anne, her unofficial rival for Lincoln's love, was bound and blinded, being destroyed from behind. She screamed in pleasure, a string of Spanish curses and praises tumbling out of her drooling mouth when she could manage to form words. The jock smirked, pleased with how much better she had been able to handle Lincoln's raw strength. Well, maybe she was driven just as mad with pleasure, but she displayed it less with words and more with physical enthusiasm.

Lincoln let out a grunting fit as he thrust a final time. Ronnie Anne gasped at the sensation of the condom ballooning inside her, and from behind her blindfold her eyes widened as she felt just how much the condom expanded. After his first, explosive orgasm, the Latina was certain his follow-up would be significantly smaller. If anything, he seemed to have cum even _more_ this time! Ronnie Anne bit her lip, shuddering as he slid out of her. She heard him collapse into a rolling chair next to the computer desk and felt herself snicker. Lincoln wasn't going to like some random guy's ass in his chair, probably dripping cum into it.

Wait…

Ronnie Anne furrowed her brow. This was Lincoln's room, she realized. Another thing that suddenly struck her was the fact that, while some guys would probably be inconsiderate enough to have sex with a man's sister in his own room, Lynn wasn't the kind of person who would let another guy disrespect her brother's property like that. And that grunt… it sounded a little too familiar.

"Loud!" she hissed out, pushing herself unsteadily to her knees, "What the hell are you trying to pull?!"

"There is no way you didn't enjoy that!" Lynn exclaimed, shocked, "How could you possibly be upset?!"

"Because I just figured out who the guy I fucked was!" Ronnie Anne growled, rubbing her face against the sheets until the blindfold was knocked loose. She sat up, eyes freed, and glared hatefully at the two siblings. "I knew it! You tricked me into fucking your lame-o brother!"

"H-hi Ronnie Anne," Lincoln blushed, abashed.

"Hey, don't talk about my brother like that!" Lynn snapped back.

"You said I would be fucking your boyfriend!" Ronnie Anne continued, eyes welling with tears, "Y-you said you'd give me a chance to be part of your relationship! You said you'd give me a chance!"

Lynn felt her anger dissolve as the toughest girl in Royal Woods slowly broke down, fighting it all the way.

"I knew this was just some sick joke!" the Latina sniffed, tugging at her bindings, "Y-you said y-you'd give me a chance, then you tied me up, b-blindfolded me, and made me fuck your brother! Where are you posting it, Loud?"

"I didn't film it!" Lynn was horrified at the suggestion, "This wasn't a joke, I swear!"

"Oh, right!" Ronnie Anne scoffed, sniffling and regaining some composure as her heartache was replaced with rage, "I'm supposed to believe, what? That your boyfriend is your brother?"

The Loud siblings blushed, eyeing each other. Ronnie Anne didn't notice as she fought to control her emotions. She tensed as Lynn's hands wrapped around her, bringing her in for an embrace. The Latina blinked a few times, seeing Lincoln watching them with an affectionate smile. Ronnie Anne felt her bindings untie before Lynn backed up, pecking her on the cheek before beginning to strip.

"What are you doing?" Ronnie Anne asked, rubbing her wrists. She put on a sickened smirk, "You can quit the act. I _know_ that's not really what's going on."

"Why do people always say I'm playing a joke when I strip?" Lynn asked herself more than the other two in the room.

Within seconds she had shed most of her clothes, leaving only her socks. She had done this in the past and noticed that – for whatever reason – Lincoln always seemed more excited if she left them. Guys were weird. Ronnie Anne watched with first amusement, then bewilderment, as Lynn gently gripped her brother's unsheathed dick and led him towards the bed, where she laid down beside the stunned erstwhile bully. Spreading her legs, Lynn peeled herself open with her free hand while guiding Lincoln in with another.

"Are you sure we should be doing this in front of her?" Lincoln was blushing vividly. Ronnie Anne wasn't sure how much blood he could have inside him, what with his dick fit to explode and his face redder than a tomato. Was there anything left for the rest of him?

"We have to show her I was being sincere about inviting her in, don't we?" the jock asked, smirking, "She won't believe us unless we prove it."

Too horny to think of a good counterargument, Lincoln simply got to work. Lynn stifled a laugh of joy, noticing her brother's fervent grip on her thighs. He always paid more attention to her legs whenever she kept her socks on, and something about his hungry groping was very flattering. Ronnie Anne only watched as the blushing siblings went at it, full-force, groins slamming into each other in a wet, sticky, dank-smelling slap-fest.

It was so wrong!

It was so disgusting!

It was fucking hot!

She found herself drooling at the spectacle. She had always found Lincoln attractive, and an amazing partner. Her lasting regret during high school was their second breakup, especially with the increasingly-awful relationships that followed. Her slow-burn attraction to Lynn had reached an unstoppable inferno when she saw the beautiful woman she had grown into. Add the two together in a taboo, forbidden relationship like this – one that Ronnie Anne now realized she had been genuinely invited to – and the Latina felt as if she were looking at, potentially, the greatest relationship in her life.

"See something you like, Santiago?" Lynn purred out as her brother slammed into her, his thumbs digging into her toned thighs with the same desperate clutch a man dying of thirst gripped a water bottle.

"S-so was your offer to join this _thing_ serious?" Ronnie Anne felt herself moisten as Lynn let out a pleasured scream, her back arching as Lincoln growled something husky and animalistic.

"A-absolutely!" the jock huffed, wearing an _ahegao_ as she came down from what was certainly an intense climax, "L-Linc still loves you, even if he's too loyal to us to admit it, and I-I've gotta say, you're growing on me!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot there was a second girl. Who is sh-" Ronnie Anne felt a sudden chill and spun around, stifling a scream as she saw Lucy standing right beside her, "Oh, shit!"

"Relax," Lucy said in her monotone, sparing a glance at her siblings, "I see he's exceptionally energetic tonight."

"He's going as h-hard and f-fast as ever!" Lynn's giggle was broken by panting and moans, "I-I actually think he's tiring me out j-just from this!"

"You really excite him," Lucy said, her tone unchanging, her expression neutral.

"Sorry?" Ronnie Anne actually felt a little guilty, "So… you're…?"

"Yes," Lucy allowed herself a small smile, "and don't apologize: if adding you to the mix improves his performance this much, then that'll more than make up for sharing him."

"You're cool with me joining in?" Ronnie Anne raised her eyebrows, "This doesn't seem like too much for you guys?"

"I've heard you're exceptionally skilled," Lucy said, shedding her clothes and joining Ronnie Anne on the bed, "If you're as good as Lynn says you are, then that means I don't have to sit back and watch while she's being satisfied."

"Y-yeah, Santiago!" Lynn huffed, "Y-you're not just d-dating me, or my brother! W-we're all sh-sharing each other!"

"This is so wrong," Ronnie Anne muttered as she stared, transfixed at Lucy's pale, perfect skin and large chest. For such a petite girl, she was gifted with some excellent curves.

"You kind of like it though," Lucy ran her black-painted nails through Ronnie Anne's hair, lowering herself while straddling the Latina until their pussies rubbed against one another, "don't you?"

"Oh god…" Ronnie Anne's breathe hitched as the goth started grinding, "I don't know which one of you is hotter!"

"In time, you'll learn all of our _special talents_ ," Lucy smirked, still gripping Ronnie Anne's hair. She pulled her into a kiss that managed to be slow and passionate, ending with Lucy prying herself away, gently tugging on the Latina's lower lip with her teeth. They shared a gasp of delight. "Now… show me that tongue of yours."

Lynn and Lincoln both watched, slightly surprised as Lucy, still gripping Ronnie Anne's hair, forced the other woman beneath her, staring down at the older woman through her bangs as she was eaten out. The sight of the usually-submissive goth being so dominant made both of her siblings pulses skyrocket. Suddenly, Lincoln reengaged with ferocious speed and power, and Lynn couldn't resist grinding back in return. Unable to vent their hormones fast enough from mere sex, they embraced each other, mouths meeting in a fierce display of tongue and tooth.

"Y-yes!" Lucy gasped, nails digging into Ronnie Anne's scalp and eliciting a groan of pleasure-pain from the woman beneath her, "By the Dark Powers, you _are_ as good as Lynn says! I don't think even my brother's made me cum that quickly with just his tongue."

"As much as I'm kinda liking this domination thing…" the Latina grinned viciously, pushing herself up so fast that Lucy tumbled backwards. Trying to pick herself up, Lucy succeeded in rolling over and getting on her hands and knees before Ronnie Anne seized her sumptuous hips and spread her legs. She gripped one of Lucy's snowy cheeks in one hand, using the other to rub along her pale slit, occasionally slapping the other cheek. "…I like being in charge, too!"

Lucy had no complaints with that as she felt Ronnie Anne's skilled tongue work its way along her core. The goth hitched a little as she felt an index finger enter her ass, but only just barely. It was different, but not displeasing. Rather, the alien sensation combined with the orgasmic pleasure she received from that silky muscle digging into her flower only made everything so much better. Lucy's breath hitched as four nails ground along her right cheek, breaking the skin in red lines but not drawing blood. The heated pain was so replaced with tingly relief, and then by wetness as Ronnie Anne ran her tongue along the injury. Finally, the Latina blew cool breath along her moist, throbbing scratches, all while using her fingers to prod and punish Lucy's pussy.

Oh yes. Ronnie Anne was _very_ skilled.

Lincoln was almost mentally broken at this turn of events. Just as he had gotten used to his taboo relationship with his sisters, now the love of his life (more or less?) just waltzed in and proved herself to be a sexual goddess. He had three beautiful, kinky (and thankfully not-psychotic) women to choose from, to pleasure, to enjoy. Even better, they were able to pleasure each other, too! It took so much of the burden off of him. The thought of all three of them in his room, on his bed, sent him to the final stretch. His ears were filled with the combined sexual moans of three beautiful women; his mouth was busy with the lips and tongue and face of his older sister, his dick occupied with her pussy; and when he opened his eyes to take in his surroundings, it was a landscape of naked flesh, thrashing limbs, moist pussies, and lapping tongues.

With a grunting groan that steadily turned into a drawn out roar, Lincoln climaxed once more – and once more, it was even larger than the last. Lynn screamed in ecstasy, wrapping her sock-wrapped legs around his waist and hooking her fingernails into his shoulder blades. It felt like someone had stuck a hose in her and turned it on full-blast for a moment, a surge of fluids pumping into her, hot and forceful. She rode it out, feeling his dick throb inside her, releasing more gobbets of cum, and like a good energy drink, she waited until her sore, pleasured cunt squeezed out every drop. Slowly he deflated, panting in the afterglow, his mind blown. She came again as he pulled out, biting her lip as she saw the bubbling trickle of cream fluid that had been leaking out of her suddenly pour out now that the blockage was gone. There was so much! And all for her!

Suddenly the siblings came to the same realization at the same time, and they looked at one another, their blushing faces now pale in terror. Beside them, Ronnie Anne and Lucy were screaming in their circle of orgasms as they ate each other out, unaware of what had just happened.

"Uh-oh," was all a stunned Lincoln could manage at the sight of a waterfall of cum draining out of his sister's pussy.

"What's wrong?" Ronnie Anne slurred, lightheaded from pleasure. She sobered up as she focused on the profuse amount of cum spilling out of the jock. "Ho shit! Is that bad?"

"We forgot a condom…" Lynn's smile was tense as she looked at the mess, her eye twitching slightly, "You bought a 48-pack… and we've only used one…"

"I guess we're even now," Lucy sighed, earning an angry glare from her sister.

"You never told me he came inside you!" the jock snapped, "That's not fair!"

"It… happened today, actually…" Lincoln blushed.

"I fucking _knew_ you two did it while we were waiting for lunch!" Lynn raged, shoving Lincoln backwards, "'Buying a book' my ass!"

She frowned at the cum still spilling out of her, looking more disappointed than anything.

"I can't even enjoy this with that hanging over my head…" she muttered.

"Lucy and I will clean you out," Ronnie Anne smirked as she moved herself and the goth beside the bed in front of Lynn.

"Wait, Lynn and I have never… um…" the goth actually blushed at the pungent aroma, "Wow, it's still coming out."

"You like the taste of your brother's cum, right?" Ronnie Anne asked, scooping some out of Lynn and holding it up, pleased with the jock's moan. She stuck her fingers into her mouth and savored the chemical blend before swallowing it. "Mmm! You don't know what you're missing, Lucy. Your sister's cunt is probably the best I've ever tasted, and your brother's cum is pretty top-notch…"

Lucy wondered if she were lying or not, but it didn't really matter; she _did_ like the taste of her brother's cum. It was an acquired taste she willingly embraced out of love, and now she had a veritable buffet. Was she really going to pass it up just because it was pouring out of her sister? Her sister whom she made out with almost daily? The goth almost laughed at the fact there was a line she was afraid to cross in their relationship.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Lynn's thighs, bringing her spread legs up to her face. The action was so sudden that every party was surprised, even Lucy herself. The goth wasted no time to dig into the jock, however, slurping and lapping away at the cum pooling from inside her. Lynn screamed in pleasure, clutching her sister's head and pulling it closer, desperate to get Lucy's silky tongue deeper inside her. Ronnie Anne simply watched, bewildered, as Lincoln positioned himself behind Lucy, raising her ass up to meet his crotch, and inserted his dick in from behind.

The Latina began masturbating as she watched her former boyfriend slam himself into his younger sister, who was occupied eating out their older sister. There were probably far unholier things to watch, to be aroused by, but this… this was beautiful depravation. It was over within a few minutes, of course. Lincoln erupted into the goth, only pulling out halfway through his ejaculation and spraying her across the back. Lucy pulled away from a panting Lynn, whose crotch was free of all cum. The jock fell into a nap, actually exhausted by the sex, snoring fitfully.

"You came inside, again," Lucy noted, unable to hide her pleased smile.

"I figured what was the harm in doing it twice?" Lincoln chuckled, stroking his erection. He smirked at Ronnie Anne, "Well? Would you like to clean Lucy out? I think I can go for one more round, if you'd like."

Ronnie Anne grinned, laying down on the floor and allowing Lincoln to penetrate her. Lucy's pussy hovered above her face, and the goth spread her lips, letting the accumulated cum spill from inside her and into Ronnie Anne's open mouth. Lincoln bit his lip in frustration as he pumped in and out of her pussy, watching as Lucy lowered herself onto Ronnie Anne's face to be eaten out. Every time he felt himself reach exhaustion, they would do something sexually enticing and he'd be hard as a rock again, filled with enough energy for _just one more_. This would probably take all night, at this rate.

"Hey, wait…" Lynn drawled out, waking out of her catnap and groggily watching Lincoln fill Ronnie Anne with his seed, "Lucy, didn't you have Poetry Club tonight?"

Lucy tsked as she thought about it, ignoring an angry Ronnie Anne beating her fists furiously against their lover's chest for stupidly cumming inside.

"I completely forgot," the goth sighed, "Oh well… What's the worst that can happen?"

…

Meanwhile, at Royal Woods Community College's campus, the Poetry Club was just wrapping up. The contestants for the evening departed after passing congratulations, leaving only a solitary woman behind. She was exceedingly pale, with long, shining black hair running covering half of her face, and she wore an elaborate, gothic dress along with her heavy, black eyeliner and lip gloss.

"Lucy…" she sighed, her voice dreary and sad, "…you said you'd be here to listen to my poem."

Sadness was replaced by a dull anger. Haiku glared in the direction of Lucy's apartment. Tonight was supposed to be a special event, and the older goth had been worried all week that her poem wasn't good enough. Only the assurances from Lucy had helped her keep her head. Now her best friend had bailed on her! Why?

Well, whatever the reason, Haiku was going to find out.

 **A/N: For those unfamiliar with the term,** _ **ahegao**_ **just means an orgasm face. It refers to that expression characters get in hentai. More or less.**

 **The Ronnie Anne arc is over; the Haiku arc begins. The plan is to dedicate about three chapters per girl.**


	4. Haiku Part 1

Lincoln slammed his car door shut, sighing as it bounced open again. His three female passengers exited, and the man winced at how his station wagon's suspension rocked with the rusty grind of straining metal. The car _should_ have been able to hold significantly more weight, but 'should' and 'could' were different words for a reason. Lincoln sighed as he slammed the door once more, pleased that it stayed shut, before following his sisters and Ronnie Anne.

"I'm surprised you're not dead yet, Linc," Ronnie Anne commented before they were in earshot of anyone, "That was a long night, and you had three _chicas_ to please…"

"Actually, you helped cut the time in half," Lincoln chuckled before yawning, "Though… I should probably take it easy. I've lost count of how much sex I've had in the last week, and this last weekend was probably one of the most intense of my life…"

"Part of exercise is taking periodic rests so the muscles can heal and grow stronger," Lynn agreed, "I don't want you spraining something _important_."

All three girls' eyes drifted towards Lincoln's crotch, causing him to blush. He walked a little faster to be ahead of them.

"That's fine," Lucy smirked along with her lovers, "this view is just as good."

Lincoln blushed harder, trying to act normal as three women trailed him on campus. Finally, thankfully, it was time for them to part ways. Ronnie Anne didn't have any Monday classes, but was content to tag along with them so she could get a ride back home. In the meantime, she was sticking close to Lynn, who had already graduated but worked for the school's gym. Lincoln shuddered at the thought of being stuck in a gym with Lynn for several hours; it was suicide.

That only left him with Lucy. The two shared their Monday classes, which were part of their general education requirements. It was much easier to take boring classes with a friend or relative than alone, and they often studied together. Yes, sometimes during sex, but not always! Hard as it was to believe, Lincoln didn't have sex _all the time_.

"What's the class for today?" Lincoln asked, suppressing another yawn.

"Biology," Lucy noted.

"Great…" her older brother muttered.

They entered the auditorium, trying to ignore the murmuring masses of students waiting for the class to begin. Lucy shuddered at being forced into such a crowded room, rubbing shoulders with her happy-go-lucky peers. She never really got along with most people, and it took considerable effort to keep from finding excuses to skip. Fortunately, few classes actually had such high numbers of students. The presence of her brother was also a great relief. She sighed with relief as she felt his arm wrap around her shoulder and draw her closer to him. This had been nothing unusual all their life; just a sibling giving comfort to another. They took their seats and tensed, waiting for the inevitable.

"Salutations, pupils," their professor greeted in her educated tones, fixing the round spectacles on her face.

Lincoln and Lucy were stilled surprised at how much she had grown in the years since they had moved out. She had grown nearly as tall as Lucy was, with her short, brown locks framing her face in wavy lengths before terminating around her chin. Her clothing matched her shaggy hair with the dishevelment of a genius. Oversized ruddy slacks and a baggy green sweater hid whatever curves her body had.

"Although there is a high probability the majority of you will fail, I am mandated by the institution to issue you a surprise test over the materials we have studied for the past two weeks," Professor Lisa Loud said, her voice no longer cursed with a lisp since she had gone through braces, herself.

Her students eyed her with the vacant expressions of the ignorant. Lisa sighed in exasperation.

"Pop quiz," she stated, simply, rolling her eyes at the collective groaning of her class.

Lincoln joined in on Lucy's trademark sigh, sharing her despair for once. It wasn't that they were bad at biology, but Lisa tended to forget that not all of her students shared her academic prowess. It always seemed as if her quizzes were harder than they had to be. Even her tutoring tended to be a taxing ordeal. Still, the Loud siblings shouldered through the quiz, pleased that Lisa had dumbed it down for the layman. Her tutoring, as arduous as it was, appeared to have paid off, too, for they finished before anyone else in the class. Slowly the papers filed up and Lisa, with her insanely-fast mind, graded them almost instantaneously, only having to scan each paper with a single glance to detect the mistakes. She placed them on her desk with a neutral expression and readied her slideshow.

"The average for the quizzes has improved markedly," she noted. It should have been a compliment, but she seemed disappointed she had to dumb it down just for people to pass, "Let's begin today's lecture with something… remedial."

After their 45 minutes of patronizing, the students left looking unsure whether they were insulted or not. Lincoln and Lucy began to leave before their younger sister's hand on Lincoln's shoulder stopped them. She still wore the disinterested expression she always did, so neither of the siblings were sure what the problem was.

"May I borrow our fraternal unit for an indeterminate amount of time?" Lisa directed the question at Lucy but kept her eyes on Lincoln, "There are things I wish to discuss with him of a private nature."

"Uh… alright, then…" Lucy mumbled, not sure what her intent was. There was no way she could want a sexual relationship with Lincoln too, was there? Or... perhaps she had figured out what they were up to? Frankly, both possibilities had horrible implications. "See you later, Linc."

Lincoln bid his farewell and followed Lisa back to her office in the sciences building. He looked around her office and smiled at her poster of Albert Einstein, as well as the general disheveled nature of her workstation. Once the door was closed, Lisa allowed herself to slacken her shoulders and relax a little. Her expression changed from one of neutral disinterest to one of a scientist studying a lab animal. Her brother began to sweat as she examined him without saying anything.

"Must I really put it into words, Lincoln?" the scientist asked, softly.

"It?" her brother repeated.

"I _know_ , Lincoln," Lisa said, her expression not shifting in the slightest.

"Oh…" her brother blushed, "…know what?"

"I really hoped you wouldn't try to play the fool," Lisa relaxed back into her chair, sighing, "I know you're smarter than that. I detest beating around the proverbial bush, so I'll just come out and say it: I know you are in a sexual relationship with Lucy and Lynn."

"…and you have evidence?" Lincoln asked, surprisingly calm.

"No," Lisa smirked, pleased by her brother asking such a valid question, "If it will put your mind at ease, you have my word as a woman of science that I will not turn you over to our parents or the authorities for it, especially if you confide in me."

"Why would you keep our secret?" Lincoln asked, increasingly suspicious.

"I confess, I'm curious to see how it all plays out," Lisa shrugged, "I would like you three to keep up a dialogue with me, so I might study this phenomenon. I will ask questions you might find awkward or uncomfortable."

"I… suppose I'd be fine with that…" Lincoln blushed, "B-but I'd have to check with Lynn, Lucy, and Ronnie Anne."

"Ronnie Anne _Santiago_?" Lisa seemed surprised, "Curious, I wasn't aware she had joined your escapades. When did this occur?"

"…Friday."

"You work surprisingly fast," Lisa smirked again, "I'm pleased to see not every lioness in your pride is one of your sisters."

"Well, technically Ronnie Anne is a sister by marriage, I think…" Lincoln chuckled.

"No matter," Lisa said, "I will not twist your hands on this, but I would greatly appreciate it if you kept me apprised on your relationship with Lucy and Lynn, and perhaps those experiences that occur with additional lovers. I assure you if anything is published, your identities will all be confidential and protected."

"I'll ask them, but… I can't make any promises," Lincoln furrowed his brow at the word 'published', then smiled, "But seriously, I doubt my _pride_ will get any bigger. Lucy and Lynn were a one in a million chance, and Ronnie Anne? That was blind luck! How many other girls could I possibly sleep with when I'm already in a relationship with three?"

…

Lucy had meanwhile made it to the student union building, where all the registration offices, restaurants, and hangout hotspots were set up for the convenience of the students. It was always more crowded than she'd like, but as with everywhere else, she had found places in shadow where others avoided. One such location was a dimly-lit room on the basement levels that she had mentioned to the other goths on campus, and which had since become their _de facto_ hangout and sanctuary from the persecuting sneers of the general populace. Lucy went there, pleasantly surprised that she seemed to be the only one there.

"Hello, Lucy," a dreary voice greeted, making the pale girl jump in surprise.

"So that's what that feels like…" Lucy murmured before turning around to face her friend, "Hello, Haiku."

Haiku stared at her with the eternally-sad expression she usually wore, long enough for the younger goth to begin wondering if she had done something wrong. Immediately her mind wandered to fears that Haiku had somehow discovered her relationship, but that theory didn't make any sense! Or, maybe it did… It wasn't as if they had been very secretive with their kissing and hand-holding, and the odds that people they knew would see only increased each time they did it. The previous semester had been easy, with almost no one they knew enrolled at the college. Where had they all come from?!

"You really forgot, didn't you?" Haiku asked, a new layer of hurt in her voice that made Lucy's heart twist.

"Forgot…?" she asked.

"My poem," Haiku prompted.

Then it all clicked together and Lucy paled even more than usual. The Poetry Club meeting she missed Friday night! Haiku, one of her oldest and dearest friends, had been dreading over the poem she was going to read for a competition that night, but Lucy had been assuring her all week that it was perfect and she'd do fine. Haiku had relied on her for moral support, and when the hour arrived, where was Lucy? Sleeping with her brother, her sister, and a girl she hardly knew.

"I am so sorry, Haiku," Lucy said, some emotion bleeding into her voice, "I… I lost track of time."

"It doesn't matter…" the older goth sighed, looking away. She was unable to hold onto her anger against a friend, falling into depression far easier.

"No, it was wrong of me to neglect you like that," Lucy assured her, getting her friend to look at her again.

"What were you doing that could make you forget about Poetry Club?" Haiku asked, "You've never missed a meeting."

"I…" Lucy blanked. Haiku knew about her forbidden feelings for her brother; they told each other _everything_. Still, confessing she had achieved her dreams of a forbidden relationship wouldn't make her argument any easier. After all, they had been together for months and in all that time Lucy had still never missed a Poetry Club meeting. There was no valid excuse. "I can't say."

"Oh," Haiku looked surprised for a moment before returning to her sad expression, "I see… I didn't know we kept secrets from each other…"

"This one is…" Lucy struggled to find the words, "…complicated."

"How complicated could it be?" the older goth asked, looking around to make sure they were alone before continuing, "You've told me everything, even about your love for your brother."

Lucy stayed silent, failing to fight down her blush. Haiku's eyes widened as she put the pieces together. The older woman closed the door to ensure absolute privacy, leading them to an isolated corner hidden in shadow. With a quick flick of her wrist, she ignited a match and used it to light a candle, casting their pale faces in an orange glow.

"Tell me," Haiku's sad expression now had an interested smile on her black-painted lips, and there was a sparkle of amusement in her eyes.

Lucy took a deep breath and then let loose with the secret she'd been keeping in for months. She told Haiku about the grimoire, about the succubus spell, about how Lynn wanted in. She told her about the hours of mind-blowing sex that followed, and how their atypical relationship had developed over the next few months to the point where the lines between familial and romantic love had blurred, blending into something new and not entirely unwholesome. She told her about Ronnie Anne popping up again, interested in Lynn of all people, and how she got roped into the relationship.

"I just lost track of time and place," Lucy sighed, "I'm sorry, Haiku. I put my own lust ahead of our friendship. Can you ever for-"

"Lincoln can pleasure three women simultaneously?" Haiku interrupted, surprising Lucy.

"I wouldn't say 'simultaneously,' exactly," the younger woman explained, "though he _has_ pleasured both Lynn and I at the same time before."

"Are there any kinks that he avoids?" Haiku asked, a glitter of interest in her eyes, "He's not opposed to black leather and chains, is he?"

"…uh…"

"You mentioned you had sharpened teeth as a succubus," the older woman continued, "Did you give him love bites? Was he opposed to scratching?"

"Why do I get the feeling this is more than a passing curiosity?" Lucy asked herself as much as her friend.

"Forgive me," Haiku blushed, "I confess that I've been a little… tense while my boyfriend and I are separated, and I've been looking for a temporary replacement."

"You would cheat on your boyfriend?" Lucy felt a little disgusted at the notion. Polyamory was one thing, but sleeping with someone else without your partner's consent was a betrayal.

"Of course not," Haiku giggled at the notion, "Clyde and I agreed when we went to separate colleges that, while we're still in a relationship, it didn't make much sense to bottle up our sexual needs for the next four years. So, while we stay in contact with one another, we are technically separated."

Lucy nodded, seeing the logic there. Still, it was surprising that Clyde McBride, the romantic, would agree to such a course of action. He always seemed too gentlemanly to see other people while committed to someone else. Then again, four years away from each other could tempt people to terminate a relationship just for sex; sanctioning the temptation was a logical way to negate its potency. Lucy imagined Lincoln wouldn't approve of it, but he lacked the morals that Haiku and Lucy shared.

"You want to join in, don't you?" Lucy sighed. Great…

"Not quite," Haiku patted her friend gently on the cheek, voice still dreary despite her clearly being happy, "I just need to vent some pent-up sexual aggression on occasion. I also don't have an interest in some large orgy. I'm wondering if I can borrow your brother every now and then. If you'd like to, you can supervise – I'd even be comfortable if you joined in."

"Th-that's doable…" Lucy blushed at the prospect of her best friend and her sharing her brother. Wait, how was that any more incredulous than sharing him with their sister? "What about Lynn and Ronnie Anne?"

"I have no interest in them," Haiku confessed, "and I think Lincoln would be hard-pressed to satisfy me on top of those two, and yourself."

"It is my night tonight, and if Lynn is allowed to bring guests in…" Lucy tapped her chin, "Alright, I'll talk it over with them. I can't promise anything, though."

"I have confidence they'll agree," Haiku smirked.

…

The gym was something akin to a sacred temple for Lynn. Not only was it her workplace and her home-away-from-home, but it was also where she went to sort out her confusion and exorcise her demons. She wasn't particularly religious, but gyms were her church: the foam mats were her pews, the workout guidelines her bible, and the fitness manager her priest. The only things more sacred than a gym were the fields where sports were played.

And here was Ronnie Anne, corrupting it.

"Th-this is my l-lunch break!" Lynn hissed out, trying to steady her breathing as Ronnie Anne continued to massage her lower regions. One of the Latina's hands was slipped down into her gym shorts and boxers, working the jock's crotch with the smooth dexterity of her hands.

"Lunch, eh?" Ronnie Anne chuckled as she got to her knees, dragging Lynn's tight shorts down her hips along with her boxers and exposing her trimmed shrub, "Well, I guess it's time to eat, right?"

"Hold up!" Lynn pushed Ronnie Anne away and down, startling the other girl.

The jock looked around the storage closet they were in, scowling and blushing in equal measure. It was a larger closet, designed to fit stacks of mats and racks of medicine balls. Lynn shuffled out of her shorts, then made her way towards the mats, moving them around until there was a shorter pile of mattresses hidden from the doorway by taller ones. The jock gestured for Ronnie Anne for follow, and then tossed her shorts into the hidden space, lying down on the mat.

"You'd better make this quick, Santiago," Lynn snapped. Ronnie Anne grinned, placing her hands on the jock's thighs, then frowned as Lynn shoved them away. "Oh no! You're cutting into my lunchtime workout, so you're going to help me with a _new one_."

"69 again?" Ronnie Anne looked excited at the prospect.

"That's not a workout, now is it?" Lynn smirked, "Take your skirt and panties off.

Ronnie Anne obeyed, curious where this was leading. Lynn forced the other girl onto her rump and they mirrored each other, sitting across from each other, legs spread. Then the jock roughly gripped Ronnie Anne's leg, dragging her closer until their legs overlapped and their crotches met. The Latina huffed in restrained pleasure as their pussies wetly _schlick_ ed across one another, moistening their thighs with aromatic fluids. It was a rough sensation, not at all like the skilled work of fingers or tongue, but brutal and blunt, raw and untamed. Ronnie Anne found her hips moving of their own accord, grinding into Lynn's with equal effort.

Lynn grinned wolfishly as she felt her muscles begin to ache and burn with the strain of scissoring. Her arms flexed with the effort of keeping her body held up, while her legs wrestled with Ronnie Anne's long, caramel ones. Her core, more than anything, was given a challenge as she ground and contorted her hips, pressing harder and deeper, challenging Ronnie Anne's efforts for supremacy and pleasure. How could something so primitive and lacking finesse, with no penetration, still feel so good?

Finally, the pair climaxed and collapsed, gasping for breaths they had been holding in. Lynn felt herself quickly regain energy, used as she was to intense workouts. She sat up, watching Ronnie Anne recover. She wanted more; they both did. But, time wasn't on their side, and Lynn would be devastated if she lost this job. That meant they needed to stop, then and there, sad as it was. They got cleaned up, and Ronnie Anne stood outside the closet as Lynn wiped up their mixed fluids from the mats inside before joining her.

"I guess we're not eating for lunch, huh?" the Latina half-joked.

"I have a 15-minute break before my shift ends," Lynn noted, eyes sliding to Ronnie Anne as she put up her cleaning supplies, "I usually go over because I use it to jog, so… I guess we could have a little _snack_."

"Sounds delicious," Ronnie Anne smirked, looking forward to Lynn's next break.

…

"Wow," Lynn said after both Lucy and Lincoln had reported their individual propositions. The jock was at a loss for words on the matter.

"Just to be clear, Haiku doesn't want to join in, right?" Ronnie Anne grimaced, "I'm still getting used to this thing as it is, you know?"

"She only wants to _borrow_ Lincoln on occasion," Lucy explained, "She's not interested in the rest of us."

"Except you," Lynn grunted, looking disappointed, "Well, whatever. We can have a girls' night, right Ronnie Anne?"

"Oh, hell yeah!" the Latina laughed, "Beer, arm wrestling, and tattoos, right?"

"God, why can't I marry both you _and_ Lincoln?" Lynn pouted. She spared a glance at her sister. "…and Lucy too, I guess."

"I'm not comfortable doing this," Lincoln said, firmly, drawing all eyes to him, "Clyde is my _best friend_! I can't sleep with his girlfriend!"

"Does she have to explain the fact he's cool with it again?" Lynn asked, raising an eyebrow, "And we're cool with it too, thanks for worrying."

"Chill, girl," Ronnie Anne snorted, "Lucy's free to invite friends, right?"

"I foresaw you'd have a problem with this," the goth sighed, "Maybe you should talk to Clyde about it?"

"What?!" Lincoln looked horrified by the suggestion, "What am I supposed to say? Hey buddy, can I bang your girlfriend while you're away? Yeah, that sounds like a good way to kill my friendship!"

Lucy opened her mouth then closed it again. There was certainly a difference between agreeing to a hypothetically-open relationship and actually practicing it. Clyde might not have realized the full extent of what he agreed to, and the reality of it could certainly put a strain on his relationships. Lincoln was right to be worried, but he could still be wrong.

"Already calling him," Lynn snickered.

"How'd you get my phone out of my pocket?" Lincoln asked, looking around and finding Ronnie Anne was the closest person to him, avoiding eye contact while wearing a snide smirk.

"Former school bully," the Latina chuckled to herself, "Remember?"

"It's ringing…" Lynn sing-songed, tossing the phone in the air.

Lincoln caught it, panicking, just in time for Clyde to pick up on the other end.

"Lincoln!" his voice came out tinny through the speaker, "Long time, no see! What have been up to?"

"Uh…" Lincoln brought the phone up to his ear, "I-I'm fine… How are you?"

"Good," Clyde sounded suspicious, "Are you sure you're fine? Did you call for a reason other than just catching up?"

"This is… going to sound weird," Lincoln cleared his throat, "I ran into Haiku today…"

"Oh yeah?" Clyde asked, seeming interested. After an awkward pause, his tone changed. "Oh…"

There was a long, tense silence before Clyde started chuckling, then full-on laughing. Lincoln furrowed his brow, looking at his phone with concern and sharing the look of confusion with his lovers. Finally, Clyde's laughter died down.

"I am _so_ relieved she picked you!" Clyde said between breaths for air, "I knew she'd need someone eventually – she's got quite the appetite, but don't tell her I said that – and I was worried she'd pick some random guy. It's comforting to know she chose someone I know and trust."

"…You're fine with me… uh…"

"Hey, if you feel weird, tell you what," Clyde sounded amused and only half-serious, "if you have a girlfriend, and she's open to the idea… Well, you understand what I'm saying. Don't think of it too hard, man. Just think of it like… swinging."

"Swinging…" Lincoln felt himself oddly calmed by the notion. That was something couples did, right? "Yeah, okay… Which one?"

"What?" Clyde asked.

"Uh, ignore that," Lincoln face-palmed, feeling stupid for asking which of his girlfriends he should share. Clyde had no idea about his taboo relationship. "I'll talk it over with my girlfriend and see if she's interested. Are you sure you're alright with this?"

"Yeah," Clyde assured him, "Honestly, there's a girl here that's been trying to get me to hang out with her, but I didn't want to be the first one to do it, you know?"

"Not really, but I think I'm learning," Lincoln chuckled, "Alright, I'll talk to you later."

They finished up their goodbyes and they hung up. Lincoln stared at his phone, bewildered. What the fuck was happening with his life?

"I need a break after tonight, alright?" he said after a while, looking at each of his lovers in-turn to ensure they took him seriously, "I'm exhausted from this, y'know? And midterms are coming up."

"Alright, alright," Lynn sighed, exchanging a guilty look with Ronnie Anne, not going unnoticed by Lincoln. He stared at both of them, accusingly, until the jock finally cracked. "Ronnie Anne and I… _may_ have had some fun at the gym…"

Lucy and Lincoln's eyebrows practically shot off their faces.

" _You_ had sex at a _gym_?" Lincoln asked.

"I thought that was hallowed ground to you?" Lucy couldn't help but smile at the blasphemy.

"It was my idea," Ronnie Anne blushed at the confession, "I was bored, and she wanted a workout, and she… well, she's really sexy when she's working out in those tight clothes."

"Fair," Lucy and Lincoln agreed, sparing an envious look at Lynn, who now had an embarrassed smile on her face.

"We should be getting ready," Lucy said, "It's almost time."

"Alright," Lincoln sighed, making ready to leave, then smirked, "I think you two can find something to entertain yourselves in the meantime?"

"Give her one for us, alright Linc?" Ronnie Anne joked, then scowled, "But seriously, don't tell her about how weird our relationship is."

"Like middle school, got it," Lincoln chuckled, extending his arm for Lucy to wrap hers around. They made it to the door before he stopped and pursed his lips. "Oh yeah, I think he was joking, but Clyde said if I was feeling weird about nailing his girlfriend, that we could… swing. Um… are any of you interested?"

"Have sex… with _Clyde_?" Lynn's face scrunched up, "He's like our brother!"

Her lovers eyed her with a deadpan expression that made her shrink in on herself. She chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"Right…" she muttered, "Um… I'm not really into it; the only guy for me is you."

"Same," Lucy agreed, "Besides, I doubt you've told him you're dating your sisters."

"I'll do it," Ronnie Anne shrugged, drawing eyes to her, "I mean, it's not like it's going to be an everyday thing, and I'm really the only logical choice."

"None of you have to," Lincoln felt silly for having brought it up at all, "It's just a stupid thing he offered to make me feel less guilty."

"Then I'll do it," Ronnie Anne gave a genuine smile, that fell, her eyes growing distant, "I've… slept with some really bad people in my time. You and Clyde, though? I trust you guys, and I like you guys. And… _maybe_ I'm a little curious how he measures up to you."

"Okay, okay," Lincoln chuckled, still feeling a twist in his heart at Ronnie Anne's rarely-mentioned trauma, "It's a ways off, anyway. You two have fun, alright?

They all said their goodbyes and before the albino and the goth left for the place Haiku had recommended they meet up at. Lincoln gulped as he considered what could possibly await him.

 **A/N: So, now we've established Lisa is an adult. Lincoln enrolled in college a little later in life :P**

 **There's been a lot of requests for girls for this fic. I'm not taking requests, but I can guarantee that more than Lincoln and his sisters are in this. Some of your requests might even be in here; who knows?**

 **Just some boring setup and Lynn/Ronnie Anne this chapter. Also, I think Haiku's arc will only be 2 parts, unlike Ronnie Anne's.**

 **And I should add a note about ADullPerson's comics being an inspiration for a lot of stuff in this series. I'm pretty sure I got the idea for** _ **Succubi Sisters**_ **from a comic he did. I'm putting the shout-out here before I go any further; don't wanna be accused of plagiarism.**


	5. Haiku Part 2

" _This_ is where Haiku lives?" Lincoln's jaw slackened as he stared at the obnoxiously pink house with its three giant, Greek letters bolted firmly on the roof.

"Believe me, she hates it," Lucy sighed, leading the way to the door.

They rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. It came slowly, and when it did they were surprised to see a woman with curly, brown hair and of a slightly thicker build, looking at them with some confusion. Lincoln knew her, somehow, but couldn't quite place the familiar face.

"Giggles!" another girl in the house called, running over, "Who is it?"

"It's uh… Lincoln Loud, and his creepy sister," Giggles said, sparing a look at the goth, "No offense."

"Giggles?" Lincoln asked, growing in surprise at the approach of yet another familiar woman. This one wore her short hair done up in spikes with a purplish streak in it. She wore a leather jacket, white boots, and a pink-plaid skirt. "Tabby?"

"I see you know Haiku's roommates already," Lucy noted.

"Well, yeah," Lincoln snorted, "Wait, aren't these houses meant for, like… four people?"

"Polly's out practicing for a roller derby this weekend," Giggles explained. Lincoln only stared at her, still surprised. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just…" the young man faltered. Giggles was no longer the short, rotund girl he'd gone to Sadie Hawkins with. She was still a little shorter than Lucy, and broader, but blessed with lovely curves. The word 'thicc' came to mind. "Uh… I've never seen you outside of your clown get-up."

"Believe me, I'd rather be wearing it," Giggles giggled, but the mirth died, "but we have to keep up some stupid image of professionalism while we're in this sorority."

"Come in, love," Tabby said with her British accent, a trait she and Luna often lapsed in and out of. Lincoln noted Tabby's physicality as well, seeing how she had filled out nicely. She was around Lynn's height, with perhaps a bit more curves and less muscle. Her build was, Lincoln would say, average. "Must be close to freezing out there tonight."

The couple obeyed, following Tabby and Giggles inside. The interior of the sorority house was far different from the outside. Posters of rock and metal bands decorated the walls alongside various dreary portraits of corpses and monsters from gothic literature. An assortment of clown decorations and sporting gear also accented the place.

"Holy hell, it looks like a serial killer lives here…" Lincoln muttered, staring at a life-sized clown statue each of the girls had decorated. Gothic jewelry of silvered bones, various shredded leather accessories, and to top it off a 9-iron that looked like it had been used on somebody's car.

"I like to think it's cozy," Giggles laughed at her own little joke.

"So…" Lincoln frowned, looking back at the girls, "All of my dates to Sadie Hawkins ended up joining the same sorority? How?"

"That's actually a funny story," Tabby chuckled, scratching her nose, "It turns out, our moms were all in this same sorority – what are the odds?"

"Naturally, when we enrolled at the same school they did," Giggles sighed, "they wanted us to follow in their footsteps. Imagine our surprise when we all recognized each other."

"And now, Haiku wants us out of the house for the night while she has guests over," Tabby tapped her chin, suspicious, "We knew about the terms of her relationship with that dapper fellow, Clyde, so we suspected it'd be a boy, but…"

"Why is your sister here with you?" Giggles put in words what both roommates were thinking.

"Interrogating my guests?" Haiku's dreary voice echoed from nowhere and everywhere, prompting her roommates to glance around. Slowly the goth resolved from the shadows of a hallway.

"Blimey!" Tabby paled, "I'll never get used to that!"

"Wicked," Lucy gave a small smile, impressed by her friend's theatrics.

"Relax, Haiku," Giggles said, "we're leaving. I'm hitting up the comedy clubs with a friend."

"And I'm doing a night gig with my bandmates," Tabby added.

"It seems we're all hanging with Loud siblings tonight," Haiku's lip twisted slightly into an amused smile.

"I never said my friend tonight was Luan," Giggles pointed out, but her joking tone betrayed that it was, "Anyway, it was nice seeing you again Lincoln."

" _Real_ nice," Tabby smirked, making sure Lincoln saw her wandering eyes, "You should do these kinds of _visits_ more often, love. Catch my drift?"

Lucy hugged Lincoln closer to her, baring her teeth silently. Haiku's roommates' eyes widened and they shared confused expressions with one another. They left, sparing looks back at the siblings. Tabby's eyes had a mischievous glint to them as she bit her lower lip, while Giggles looked slightly amused, measuring them with calculating eyes. After they left, Lincoln released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"I thought they were still dating my other friends?" he asked as he approached Haiku.

"Tabby and Liam breakup and get back together often," the older goth explained, "They get along so well with music, but seem to find reasons to get angry at each other: politics, religion, how to dress, what to eat… I think they get off on it, because when they get back together, the house shakes, and it's not from their rock music."

"Oh…" Lincoln blushed, "And Giggles and Zach?"

"They broke up," Haiku said, "something about conspiracy theories."

"Yeah, that sounds like Zach," Lincoln sighed, "I miss when he believed in conspiracies about aliens instead of politics."

"You and Giggles have that in common," Haiku smiled bleakly, "but enough about the other girls. We should get started sooner rather than later, don't you think?"

Lincoln gulped as he followed Haiku to her room, shivering at the encroaching darkness. The half somehow managed to become near-black, with her doorway outlined by a low, red light from inside. Not knowing what to expect, both he and Lucy entered her room and stood, shocked, as she closed and locked the door behind them. Several mannequins were set up, two female and one male, wearing a mix of lingerie and black leather. An assortment of whips and handcuffs were on a table, and standing in the center of her room was a weird contraption of metal bars, straps, and chains.

"Lucy, what the fuck did you get me into?" Lincoln asked his sister quietly.

"If you play your cards right, into the pussy of another cute goth girl," Haiku stated, retrieving costumes from the mannequins and dividing them between the siblings and herself.

"Where do you hide this stuff?" Lucy asked, astounded.

"The mannequins are on loan from the art department," Haiku explained, "and this contraption is rented from a specialty shop. Don't worry; they sterilize it. The handcuffs and whips are both mine and borrowed from the others. As for those clothes?" this time the older goth smirked, amused, "I custom-ordered them a while ago from a fashion designer you know. Two of them are for me and one is for Clyde, so they might not fit as well on you two."

"Gross…" Lincoln grimaced as he switched clothes. Soon he was in an assortment of black leather belts and brass buckles, as well as chaps. Just chaps, he noted in embarrassment. To think, his best friend wore these… Ugh.

Then he saw Lucy and Haiku change into their outfits and any thought of his friend wearing just chaps fled his mind. Haiku changed behind an oriental screen, her silhouette looking quite nice, before revealing her lingerie. Black leather belts ran up her torso, connected by brass buckles and concealing her breasts, just barely. Several similar belts on her arms connected lengths of purple silk to the belts on her torso, looking a little like bat wings. The bottom belt of her costume supported a purple silk loincloth that draped over her crotch and rear-end. _Barely_. Lincoln felt his mouth go dry at the dark heels completing the ensemble. Turning his attention to Lucy, he felt his throat clench. She wore a simpler version: the torso belts were still there, but in place of purple silk wings and a loincloth, she only had a divided skirt of black fabric. True to form, Lucy kept her white-and-black arm- and leg-warmers, as well as her boots. What made her so enticing, costume aside, was the fact that while she was as petite as Haiku, she had more curvature.

In other words, Haiku's lingerie fit Lucy a little snugger in the chest and hips, emphasizing them more.

"You mentioned we knew the fashion designer…" Lucy noted, blushing at the hungry stare Lincoln was giving her.

"You're older sister," Haiku smirked, taking in the sight of the two siblings with the eyes of an appraiser.

"So, let me get this straight," Lincoln said, "I'm wearing BDSM gear that my best friend – the closest person I have to a brother – has been naked in, made by my older sister, about to fuck my younger sister and my best friend's girlfriend?!"

Lucy and Haiku exchanged a slightly surprised look before looking back at him.

"Yes," both goths said as one. Lincoln only stared at both of them before inhaling deeply.

"Alright then," he said in an exhale, clapping his hands together, "Seeing as how this situation can't get any more debauched, let's get started."

"Oh Lincoln," Haiku purred, leading him to the contraption in the center of the room, "never make assumptions."

Lincoln felt an animalistic need to escape captivity and danger, but resisted out of a desire to make his sister happy by making her friend happy. He followed Haiku's instructions and was soon strapped into the belts and chains of the structure, standing with legs slightly parted, arms bound across his chest. Haiku demonstrated how she could manipulate the belts so he could assume different angles or positions.

"You're not going to stick anything up my ass, are you?" Lincoln asked, warily.

"I've never been one for ass-play, personally," the older goth confessed, getting a final series of costume pieces out, "I'm more into the B & D than the S & M. There's already too much pain in everyday living; I don't need it in my bedroom."

Haiku placed a respirator around Lincoln's head, fitting the straps around him. It was a unique thing, artistically-crafted to appear like the bony muzzle of a canine's skull, obscuring the lower half of the man's face with off-white canines and bulky filters. Haiku then strapped one on herself, a dark purple thing with shaped fangs. Lucy's looked vaguely squid-ish, with a mess of black breathing tubes in place of canisters. The respirators were clearly decorative since each of them had a grille over the mouth that could be opened, allowing tongues to slip out, or – presumably – sexual organs to go in.

"You really like goth girls, don't you?" Haiku noted, stroking Lincoln's throbbing erection before sparing a look at Lucy, "Does he get this hard for you?"

"Rarely," Lucy said, "I noticed him this hard whenever Lynn and I wear socks, boots, or other accessories."

"Men and their costume fetishes," Haiku giggled, and even that sounded somehow sad, "I imagine, growing up with such diverse sisters, you have all sorts of fetishes… Goths, jocks, rockers… clowns, even?"

"That seems… specific…" the man shuddered in his restraints as Haiku continued to run her hands along his lower body.

"Your wandering eyes didn't escape my notice," Haiku explained, "I noticed you examining my roommates." Lucy bristled, but the older goth eased her concern with a raised hand, "Relax, my sister of the night. You have no need to feel threatened. I also noticed that, while he was aroused looking at me, he was still semi-flaccid until he looked at you. Now look at him; this erection is _your_ doing."

"What are you saying?" Lincoln furrowed his brow, "That I can't get aroused without my sisters?"

"I'm sure you could," Haiku chuckled, "but it would take more than _looking_ to do so. What I'm saying is that your sisters elicit in you a schoolboy response – you get an erection just by seeing them, whereas other girls would have to touch you first. It's romantic, really."

"J-just hurry up, Haiku…" Lucy said, blushing and standing out of her brother's field of view, then much quieter, "I want my turn…"

"As you wish," Haiku opened her mouth grille, tongue slipping out of the respirator moments before Lincoln's member slipped in.

Lincoln felt his warm breath build up within his own respirator as he panted. Haiku moaned in pleasure as she tasted him, alternating between fast-paced movements and long, painfully-slow ones. She managed to do so much with so little, every movement economical and precise. It was clear she had experience with Clyde – and what a lucky man he was – and equally clear she missed the sensation of a dick inside her.

"The warmth of another, attracted to me in such an intimate way," Haiku explained, as if she had known what Lincoln was thinking, "it's a good sensation. I like feeling desired and attractive."

"You're very attractive, Haiku," Lincoln said, steadying his voice so she'd know he was being sincere and not just saying something to keep her going.

"You remind me so much of Clyde," she sighed, "Thank you for doing this. I really needed the relief, and you are the only man aside from Clyde who understands. I've always loved hearing Lucy talk about you. You're so giving, so non-judgmental… so _loving_."

"It's easy to be loving," Lincoln's breath hitched as Haiku's lips returned to their slow work, "when I have sisters like Lucy and Lynn."

"Even now," Haiku noted between sucks, "you refer to both of them in equal measure. You're so loyal to both of them. A very admirable quality. I also see you neglected to mention Ronnie Anne."

"Well, I…" Lincoln's cheeks flushed in embarrassment and shame.

"Don't feel bad," Haiku giggled, bleakly, "You've been with Lucy and Lynn significantly longer. I'm sure Ronnie Anne will blend in quickly enough. After all, you've loved her the longest, haven't you?"

Lincoln stayed silent as Haiku finished her ministrations.

"Fine, save your voice," Haiku closed the grille of her mask again, "You'll be screaming in pleasure soon."

Lincoln's stomach lurched as Haiku worked the contraption he was tied to. He found himself spun backwards with a sound of rattling chain links and creaking leather belts. His back was nearly parallel to the ground, diagonally positioned so his head was higher than his feet. He craned his neck forward so he could watch as Haiku climbed into position with practiced ease, maneuvering through the hanging chains and belts as if she had designed the layout. Only then did Lincoln notice the style of her heels were more akin to pumps, with the arch shaped in grips like the mouth of a wrench. Her shoes were _designed_ to climb through such a place. He watched her fix the shoes into place on either side of him, grabbing loose leather straps hanging above her, and sliding her loincloth aside to reveal a cleanly-shaven pussy stylized with an interesting pentagram tattoo and a silver piercing.

"You've never seen a pierced girl before, hm?" Haiku noted with bleak amusement as she put a condom onto Lincoln, "I never could convince Lucy to get anything more than her ears pierced. She's very pure, that way."

"Shush…" Lucy said, a slight threat in her voice that made Haiku chuckle in amusement.

"Very well, no more words," Haiku leaned forward, her hands gripping the belts Lincoln wore, clutching him as she impaled herself on him, lifting and lowering her hips in a grinding fashion, getting him to moan, "Only screams, now."

And there _was_ screaming.

Haiku had perfected drawing pleasure out slowly into an art. Every rise and fall of her ass was measured and perfect, her pussy squeezing and massaging him as it released and devoured his member over and over. It was torturously pleasant, and yet not fast enough to help him release his seed. He burned with increasing desire for that sweet, sweet release, and his body suddenly shuddered and thrust of its own accord, stopping short every time because of his restraints. He was trapped in a limbo of pleasure, unable to be satisfied. Frustration boiled over and he began howling in agitated ecstasy. This made Haiku smile – truly smile – for the first time, and Lincoln only screamed louder.

"Keep screaming," Haiku picked her pace up.

Lincoln's howls of false-pain increased and she went even faster, her own voice breaking into a ghostly wailing. Soon the sound of their sexes slapping together wetly, of her cushiony, pale cheeks slapping into his pelvis, were drowned out by screaming, wailing, and the rattling of chains. Combined with the red light suffusing everything, Lucy was put in mind of watching an exorcism. Then again, Haiku _was_ exorcising a demon, of a sort.

Finally, Lincoln succumbed to the pleasure and his howling turned into a roar that made Lucy shiver in delight with its raw animalism. Haiku reluctantly slowed, looking disappointed.

"You are as gifted as my boyfriend," she noted, "but you lack his tolerances."

"I assure you, he has excellent stamina and recovery," Lucy said, feeling the need to defend her brother.

"I don't doubt that," Haiku bit her lip as she lifted herself off of him, "but it takes me a while to reach a climax, and if I have to keep stopping to swap out condoms, I doubt I'll ever be satisfied."

Lucy contemplated that, trying to think of a solution. After all, if Haiku didn't climax, then _she_ wouldn't get to climax.

"Unhook him," she instructed, "and let my brother show you his full ability."

Haiku sighed, beginning to dismantle the straps while Lucy snapped her fingers in front of Lincoln's unresponsive eyes.

"Did you put my brother in a coma?" Lucy asked, feeling concerned.

"Hm?" Haiku raised a questioning eyebrow before looking at Lincoln's vacant expression. She smiled. "Don't worry about your forbidden lover, Lucy; my methods tend to have that effect on Clyde, too. Don't tell me you haven't done anything _interesting_ with your brother."

"I…" Lucy shrugged, "I'm fine with just sex."

Haiku stopped disassembling the contraption and began putting it back together.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Giving you an opportunity to do something wicked," the older goth explained as Lincoln slowly returned to the land of the living, "After all, don't you want to be responsible for that kind of reaction in him?"

Lucy blushed, looking at Lincoln who was staring at _her_ with hunger, his dick already hard again. Not at Haiku, who had just blown his mind, but at her. Before she realized what was happening, she'd already taken Haiku's position, boots looking into place as easily as the custom heels had. She could hear Lincoln's husky breathing over the rattling chains and feel his hungry stare ravaging her. Despite him being completely bound up, she felt as if she were being violated by him, and she _loved it_. Sitting there, in complete control, she could see why Haiku loved this so much.

"A-are you sure, Haiku?" Lucy asked, shakily removing Lincoln's used condom. She wanted to clean him off, to taste him, but she was already in position for another course of action. "I thought you wanted to cum?"

"Your brother can ravage me after," Haiku explained, "Besides, I feel that seeing you two at work might help me further along."

Haiku handed Lucy a fresh condom, but the younger goth refused, surprising her friend.

"Today's a safe day," she said. It wasn't a complete lie, but it certainly wasn't a complete truth either. She had just spent an entire weekend being filled up by her brother, so whatever damage could be done was certainly done already. Or perhaps that was just how she chose to justify enjoying the sensation.

Separating her skirts, Lucy lowered herself onto her brother, sighing in pleasure as that familiar presence filled her, fitting like a hand into a glove. Haiku fingered herself as she watched the two siblings gyrate on her contraption. Lucy was nothing like her when in control, and judging by the surprise on Lincoln's face, she wasn't in control often, because he looked like he'd never seen this side of her before. She removed her boots from their position, locking her legs around her brother, supporting herself purely by the overhanging leather straps and the strength of her slim arms. Then she proceeded to slam her core into his forcefully, repeatedly, over and over again, taking his entire length and releasing most of it without pause. It was raw and intense, requiring a great deal of energy. Beads of sweat began to course down Lucy's pale flesh, flicking off the exposed skin of her tits, which bounced in spite of their bindings.

Lincoln howled for her, mewled for her, panted for her. The younger goth was blushing and smiling with such genuine happiness, practically glowing as her lover debased himself to the level of a dog all for her. Then, with more force and quantity than before, Lincoln came a second time, filling Lucy to overflowing and making her scream in pleasure. They locked in place, riding out the shuddering shock of their orgasms, before the rigidity left them and Lucy fell forward onto her brother's lying form.

Haiku helped them off of the contraption, amused at how they both wore those vacant expressions. The older goth parted Lucy's hair to get a look at her unfocused blue eyes. They were probably the prettiest eyes she'd ever seen; why Lucy always covered them up, she'd never know. Slowly they came to, looking up at Haiku.

"Do you think you can do that for me?" she asked, tossing him a new condom, "Minus the potential for an infant, naturally."

"Alright, but…" Lincoln cleared his throat, "I might get a little _rough_."

Haiku smiled slightly, intrigued. Lincoln led her to her bed and had her sit on it before spreading her legs. Rather than open his mouth grille, he simply lowered the entire respirator off his face and around his neck, requiring his entire mouth. The older goth bit her lip in pleasure as Lincoln set about eating her out, working his tongue and fingers into her, prying at her, lapping her up. Her breathing became ragged as he worked more diligently, tasting her essence. As with all girls, she was unique in flavor, and yet somehow similar. She finally came, proving to be Lincoln's most difficult customer yet.

"Thanks for the treat," Lincoln smirked up at her as she smiled back.

He thrust into her with his sheathed member, careful not to potentially impregnate yet _another_ girl. As he did so, he unfastened the leather straps binding her chest and set to work massaging and suckling them, getting Haiku to moan. He continued thrusting in and out of her in missionary for several minutes before he felt properly recovered. Suddenly he pulled out, and before Haiku could question it she was forced around and bent over her bed, long legs parted. As he often did, Lincoln took one last taste of her before inserting from behind. Then he cut loose, slamming in and out of her with unrestrained ferocity, gripping her hips tight enough that even as her knees gave out and her face fell into the pillows, her ass was kept level. The goth wailed lowly, her fingers gripping her sheets tightly. Out of an impulse, Lincoln slapped her ass, surprised he had done so. Haiku yelped, then moaned louder. He repeated the action several more time before the pleasure got the better of him and he came again.

A few minutes passed while they both recovered.

"Thank you," Haiku said after a while, "You've helped me a great deal."

"That's it?" Lincoln asked, standing and falling again as his knees gave out, "You only came twice."

"I came much more than twice," Haiku assured him, "Clyde lacks your raw animalism. I've never been ravaged like that before. It's refreshing, but never fear; I'm not leaving my boyfriend any time soon."

"So that's it?" Lucy asked, "You're done for tonight?"

"For now, yes," Haiku sighed, removing her respirator, "If I ever get the urge again, would you mind if I borrowed him again? Maybe even alone?"

"I trust you two," Lucy agreed, though with some reluctance, "but… watching you two was pretty great. Would you mind filming it for me?"

"That's kinky," Haiku smirked.

"You're one to talk," Lucy returned the expression.

"I agree too, thanks for asking," Lincoln deadpanned.

"Sorry," Lucy blushed, "We should get home and give you some time to rest. You're probably exhausted."

"To be honest, my lower body's numb," the man said, tiredly, "I think I'll be out of commission for a while."

"I'm sure your lovers can keep each other _entertained_ while you rest," Haiku said, "Your health is more important than their pleasure."

They got changed and helped Haiku clean up before saying their goodbyes and departing. Lincoln thought back to his discussion with Lisa and wondered if he had somehow tempted fate by asking how many girls he could possibly sleep with. He shuddered at the idea that _more_ might be interested.

…

"Lincoln and Lucy?" the brunette asked, grinning as she eyed her bandmate, "You serious?"

"Giggles, Polly and I are _positive_ Haiku invited people over for sex," Tabby explained, "We snuck peaks in her room and saw that freaky contraption she has. When we were stealing looks at that cute brother of yours, that little goth clutched him like he was her property."

Luna Loud sat back in her beanbag chair, processing this information. She took a puff from her joint before passing it to her girlfriend, then began strumming a riff on her guitar, still thinking. How many others would know if Lincoln was nailing their sister? Lynn could be pretty oblivious when she wanted to be, so it was possible she somehow was unaware of the whole thing. Luna blushed at the possibilities that opened with Lincoln being willing to have sex with his sisters.

"Lu-na," Sam sing-songed after she passed the joint onto Tabby, "I see that look on your face… You feeling that schoolgirl crush flaring up again?"

"I told you that in confidence," Luna tsked, blushing more.

"Crush?" Tabby asked, raising an eyebrow, "You had a crush on your brother?"

"I had one on mine, too," Sam winked, "We both realized they were impossible fantasies, though. Except, Luna's just now realizing that – like with me – Lincoln's not so unattainable anymore, is he?"

"Shush!" Luna scowled, still blushing, "I… I need to think."

"I think you should go for it," Tabby said, offering the joint to Luna.

"I think that's enough pot for today," the older rocker mumbled, standing up and ignoring the offered weed.

"I agree with her, and it's not the weed talking," Sam said, causing her girlfriend to look back at her, "Look, Luna, it's clear you still have strong feelings for your brother. I knew your heart wasn't completely mine when we started dating, and I accept that. You're close to Lincoln, and he's a pretty swell guy."

"If _I_ had a brother like that," Tabby said, drawing on the joint and exhaling with a grin, "I'd be in jail by now."

"It's wrong," Luna muttered, blushing as her bandmates laughed.

"Girl, look in a mirror," Sam stood up, wrapping her arms around Luna, "Every kinda lovin' is wrong to someone else. Look, it's not like you're taking advantage of a child, are you?"

"…No."

"It's not like you're fucking a dog," Tabby added.

"…True."

"So, I say go for it," Sam smiled, "I'm fine with you slipping away to spend time with your family. Who knows? Maybe he can… put one in the oven for us?

"Which oven?" Tabby joked, quietly, earning glares from both of her friends.

"…Can you… tag along?" Luna blushed even deeper, "I think it might be less awkward if there's more than just his sister, you know?"

Tabby and Sam exchanged looks and Luna mentally cursed herself. She should have been more specific; she had meant the invitation for _only_ Sam, but Tabby had a habit of inviting herself into their sexcapades whenever the opportunity arose. It wasn't that Tabby wasn't a fantastic lover, but Luna preferred more intimate sex, _romantic_ sex. Not that she was ever opposed to the young spitfire working her magic on them, but it sometimes killed a special evening.

"Liam and I aren't together anymore," Tabby said, "so I say we do it."

"You'll be back together in less than a week," Luna sighed, "like always."

"And they'll both fuck just about anyone in-between just to piss the other one off," Sam smirked, "like always."

"Whatever!" Tabby snapped, blushing, "Are we doing this or not, Luna?"

The rocker contemplated the proposition, wondering how the hell she had landed a girlfriend as rad as Sam. Seriously, what other woman would be chill with you fucking your brother on the side? And joining in?! Luna decided she needed to hurry up and slap a ring on that before someone better came along and stole Sam from her.

"Alright," Luna stood up, smiling in confidence, "we've got a concert on-campus next week, right? Let's make sure we give my favorite groupie a performance he'll _never_ forget."

 **A/N: I realize this is more of a punk fetish scene than a goth fetish scene, but whatever. Also forgot to make use of the whips and handcuffs, whoops.**

 **I'm still a strong proponent for the "Lucy has freakishly beautiful blue eyes" theory.**

 **Haiku will make at least one more appearance later, but her "arc" is over. Now we set up the Luna/Sam/Tabby arc. Not sure if it'll be a two- or three-parter, though.**


	6. Roller Derby Part 1

**A/N: Bait-and-switch time; the band will be the next arc.**

"…and I've been relaxing, regaining my mojo, the rest of the week," Lincoln summed up his sexual experiences since the last time he'd discussed them with Lisa, which was to say only one.

The young professor jotted everything down, wearing the same neutral expression throughout, betraying no emotion. Lincoln was oblivious, however, to his sister's little tells. He'd spent time with Lisa growing up, sure, but he'd never been able to pierce her cold, analytical exterior when she chose to hide her feelings. He didn't notice how she crossed her legs, rubbing her thighs together more often than usual, nor did he notice the faintest hint of red in her cheeks as she asked for more details. She asked a few questions, which he answered, and then she released him, asking for the next person, and so on.

"Ronnie Anne and I have been pretty close, yeah," Lynn blushed at her prodding, "What? Lucy? Y-yeah, we've… done a lot of stuff. _That?_ Yeah… yeah, we've uh… done that, too… I'd say we're pretty active, yeah. On a good day? Four times. In a week? I guess twenty times for Lincoln, who knows how many for us. When he's occupied, we just help each other, y'know?"

"It's kind of a relief talking to you about this stuff," Ronnie Anne had chuckled nervously, but did seem genuine about the relief, "To be honest, it's a lot to take in. I mean, my ex banging his sisters, and one of them _happens_ to be the girl I've had a crush on since high school? Oh… well, yeah, I mean, of course I still love him – he was the best boyfriend I've ever had, honestly! Other boyfriends…? I haven't even told them about those assholes, so forget it."

"He completes me," Lucy had said, smiling and blushing in her chair, kicking her booted feet back and forth, "Every day has been like living a dream, so much so that I'm afraid to go to sleep because that might be me waking up. Oh, the sex? I certainly fantasized about it, but I never expected it to be so… _enjoyable_. How? Mostly it's because it's him – I love him so much… words fail me, and I'm a poet. Lynn does too, though she won't admit it as easily. The rest? Well, the rest of it is because he's gifted with a large dick and skilled tongue, and that he can cum like a hose several times before tiring out."

"He reminds me of my boyfriend," Haiku had explained, "Yes, my relationship with him is fine. We discussed it afterwards, and he didn't seem angry; in fact, he has a date with a girl tonight. Yes, I do hope he gets to relieve some of his stress with her. I'm not worried; sex with others is simply a way to relieve ourselves. I wouldn't say it means nothing; I did choose your brother because I trusted him and felt he was genuine in his love for his sisters and Ronnie Anne. The sex? Pretty good, but I still prefer my boyfriend. Why do you want details…?"

After all the interviews were done, Lisa relaxed in her office, going over the notes, processing it all. Why _did_ she want details over the sex itself? There was no logic to that focus. It served no purpose in her analysis of the remarkable relationship her brother was a part of. Would any scientist worth their salt see merit in including a detailed docket of the positions her siblings used? Measurements of his penis? Statistics on his sexual performance? For that matter, why was she only considering her brother in all of this? There were now five sexual partners involved; why was Lincoln the only one she could think about?

She felt her thighs rub together again, a heat blooming throughout her that made her uncomfortable. She suppressed her emotions, locking all of her notes away and taking several calming breaths. She was getting to wrapped up in the project; that was all. She never really had any crushes beyond age 8, and she had slowly pushed away personal feelings of attachment and materialism as she grew older, evolving into a higher lifeform. Alright, so that was conceited even by her standards, but she had tried to better herself by severing those troublesome human frailties. Why was she suddenly feeling _that_ for her brother? The only logical reason was that she was getting too interested in the experiment, to empathetic with her sisters.

Lisa licked her lips. Logically, the experiment was compromised by her biased opinions. She couldn't stay objective; she was personally invested now. The correct course of action would be to terminate the experiment, but… Lisa felt her blush deepen. Maybe she could keep it going; maybe it didn't _need_ to serve science. Perhaps she could allow herself to indulge in this one, unproductive hobby. Everything she did was work related, or a project to advance mankind, or something to help her family. Perhaps she could indulge this once…

After all, what was the worst that could happen?

…

"Yo, Linc, it's Friday…" Lynn said as she walked into the living room where the others were. Ronnie Anne put down her magazine, looking interested. "Sorry, Santiago, but I've got other plans for him."

"I suppose I've rested long enough," Lincoln smiled, feeling fully recovered and ready to get between a girl's legs once more.

"What?" Lynn blinked, "Oh! Yeah, no, we can do that afterwards. I was hoping you'd come watch me and my team."

"Which sport?" Lincoln checked his watch, "It's getting kinda late, isn't it?"

"Roller derby!" Lynn grinned, viciously, "You remember Polly Pain, right? I've been part of her team for a little while, and we managed to get Margo into it, too. Though, uh… she kinda sucks at roller derbies…"

"Wait, you're going to take him to watch you skate?" Ronnie Anne puffed her cheeks slightly in irritation, looking like a pouting child.

"Relax, girl," Lynn chuckled, "After the match, I'll let lover boy here have a go at me, and when we get back, we can _all_ celebrate my victory. Sound good?"

"I've waited this long," Ronnie Anne sighed.

"Ronnie," Lincoln looked a little conflicted, "I mean, if you ever… feel like you're not… _getting enough_ , uh… W-what I mean is, I won't be angry i-if you… um… get help, like Haiku does."

The Latina blinked, taken by surprise.

"What are you saying, Lame-o?"

"I'm saying that if you – if _any_ of you – need to, and I'm not around, it's only fair that I let your girls do what you let me do. Th-that is, s-sleep with other guys," Lincoln began to sweat as his lovers looked at him as if he'd grown a second head, "I-I don't mean to make it sound like I'm giving you permission or anything!"

"It's not that, you dork," Lynn snickered, "It's just… I think I speak for every woman here when I say we don't want to be with another guy."

"Oh, I'll try to convince you guys to bring another girl in from time to time," Ronnie Anne smirked, wrapping an arm around Lynn and Lucy, "but I'll put on a chastity belt before I let another man touch me. Except Clyde, but that's a special circumstance we've already discussed."

"I dated a lot of guys in school, as you know," Lucy blushed, "but I gave myself to you for a reason. There's no other man I want to lie with."

It was Lincoln's turn to be speechless.

"Alright, enough sappy stuff!" Lynn said, moving quickly to cover up her own blush, "Come on, Linc! The match is in several hours, so let's get some food and then hang out with the girls, alright?"

"Sounds fun," Lincoln snorted, "you girls are about as close as I get to hanging out with guy friends these days."

"You're just saying that because we own your ass at belching contests," Lynn blew air through her lips, dismissively.

"Have fun you two," Ronnie Anne waved, "but not _too_ much fun! I want that lame dick inside me again!"

"That goes double for me!" Lucy added just as Lynn dragged their brother out of the apartment and slammed the door shut. The two women stood there for a time, arms crossed, staring at the door. "You're totally horny right now, aren't you?"

"Girl, you have no idea," Ronnie Anne sighed, "Lynn's been dodging sex for the past few days, spending more time practicing than anything else." After a moment, the Latina shifted only her eyes to take a peek at the goth, then returned to normal, except for a faint blush on her cheeks. "Why? Are you?"

"I confess I'm a little pent-up, yes," Lucy said, neutrally, turning her full attention to the other woman, "I also feel that we haven't properly bonded yet."

"Bonded?" Ronnie Anne turned her head, raising an eyebrow, "I didn't think you were interested in that sort of thing. With me, I mean."

"You're a part of our relationship now, but unlike the others I barely know you," the goth explained, "All we've really done is have sex, and only last weekend. Lynn has gotten to know you, and Lincoln already knows you, but me? I've barely said two words to you before you joined us."

"Yeah, well, sorry about that," Ronnie Anne bit out, more than a little agitated.

"I'm not trying to insult you," Lucy said, evenly, "I… I want to get to know you better. I'm not sure if we can be _romantic_ , like I am with Lincoln, but maybe we can be closer, like I am with Lynn. At the very least, I want us to be friends."

"Why?" Ronnie Anne narrowed her eyes, suspiciously.

"Because we're dating the same people…?" Lucy pointed out the obvious, "And… and because you scare me."

" _I_ scare _you_?!" the Latina laughed, caught off guard by the revelation, "What? Seriously?"

"Lincoln loves you, genuinely. He never got over you, not in all the years since high school, no matter how hard he pretended to," Lucy began, "and out of the three of us, you are the only one who can legal marry him or bear his children without risk of mutation. You could easily take Lincoln away from us. He has a very strong sense of morality, and with a little pressure he could be persuaded to leave Lynn and I behind, writing all of this off as in immoral fantasy."

"You're worried I'll steal Lincoln from you?" Ronnie Anne hadn't considered any of this.

"It's more than that," Lucy said, her tone still neutral. The Latina was about to interrupt when she saw the first tear streak down Lucy's pale cheek. Remarkably, Lucy's monotonous voice didn't betray the intense emotion she must have been feeling. "You're also really close to Lynn, now. She's my closest sister – we've been roommates for almost my entire life – and she's also my best friend. She never spent a lot of time with me before, but now she's spending almost no time with me… I'm not just afraid of losing Lincoln to you. If… if they _both_ leave me… I'll be completely alone."

"And that scares you…" Ronnie Anne muttered to herself. It wasn't a question; simply a stated fact.

Lucy looked away, blushing at having allowed herself to be so open with her emotions to someone who wasn't close to her. And telling Ronnie Anne she was scared of her? That she saw her as a threat? That was a horrible way to improve their relationship! The poor girl probably felt insulted now!

Then she felt Ronnie Anne's hands lightly grip her face and turn her around to face her. Through her bangs she saw the older woman's face had a mixture of expressions: concern, sympathy, frustration, maybe even confusion. Ronnie Anne dried the goth's tears, running her fingers along the younger woman's face with a loving caress.

"Your brother will _never_ leave _any_ of you behind," she said, smiling, "That's one of the reasons I love him – and why all of you love him, too. He genuinely cares for others, and he cares for each of you more than anyone else. No matter what he feels for me, if I tried to take him away, he would choose his sisters over me – or any other woman – every time. He's like my brother."

Ronnie Anne's eyelid twitched as she said that and she stopped suddenly. Lucy noticed the distant look in her eye.

"Uh… Ronnie Anne?" the goth asked, gently removing and holding the Latina's hands, "Are you alright?"

"S-sorry, I was just thinking…" Ronnie Anne blushed. What was she supposed to say? That she just pieced together that Lincoln Loud, the only guy she was ever romantically into, was the same kind of man as her brother? That she had wound up dating _her brother_?! True, Lucy and Lynn would understand that, but it felt weird, so she just put it away for the moment. "Anyway, the point is, your brother will never leave you. If I made him choose, he'd leave _me_! He's cool like that."

"That is why I love him…" Lucy sighed, feeling relief wash over her.

The silence began to stretch into awkwardness.

"So, uh…" Ronnie Anne cleared her throat, "You… still horny?"

"I'm feeling like something slow and sensual," Lucy smirked, gripping the Latina's hands, threading their fingers together.

"I think I can oblige…" Ronnie Anne returned the smirk, leaning in for a kiss.

Their lips met in a mixture of heat and cool that made Ronnie Anne's skin tingle. Somehow, even worked up as she was, Lucy still managed to be a cooler temperature than everyone else. The chill of the grave, yet Lucy made it appealing. Ronnie Anne deepened the kiss, thrusting her tongue into Lucy's mouth and enjoying the sensation of the favor returned. Soon their hands began to explore each other with minds of their own, running down skirts, up shirts, past undergarments, fingers unfastening buttons, zippers, and buckles.

"Lynn was telling me this crazy story," Ronnie Anne huffed as Lucy peppered her neck with kisses and love bites, "that you turned into demons for your brother…"

"I got the idea from some bad hentai," Lucy confessed, nipping her lover's ear before pulling back.

"Must have been pretty _good_ hentai from what I've heard," Ronnie Anne grinned as she got out of her blouse, tossing it on the hoodie that had already been discarded without her realizing it, "I was just wondering… with how skilled and energetic it made you two… can guys become succubi?"

"No," Lucy said, flatly, earning a frown from Ronnie Anne, "but they _can_ become incubi."

"What's an incubus?"

"Like a succubus, but male," Lucy blushed, "I considered doing it, but after scrying the future, I determined it wasn't time yet."

"Scrying the future?" Ronnie Anne seemed skeptical, "How so?"

"I started with my Ouija board, but I didn't like waiting, so I used my tarot for a second opinion. Then I consulted the _I Ching_ … then the stars… then a crystal ball… I finally got so desperate for a different answer that I wound up buying a Magic 8 Ball, but even _that_ kept telling me to wait."

"Any idea what you're supposed to be waiting for?" Ronnie Anne asked casually as she pushed the denuded goth onto her bed. Everything was happening so quickly, both of them in a haze of hormones. When had they gotten naked? How did they get all the way to Lucy and Lynn's room so fast?

"I have a sneaking suspicion that there will be a lot more girls before all of this is over…" Lucy frowned, "I confess I don't enjoy the prospect of competition…"

"Maybe they'll all be like Haiku and just in it for the sex?" the older woman offered as she positioned herself over Lucy, sliding her rear back towards the goth's face as she lowered her mouth to her pussy, "But enough worrying about the future, alright? For now, let's just enjoy the present."

Lucy sighed at the fact Ronnie Anne seemed to favor 69 almost as much as Lynn, but the sigh turned into a moan of pleasure as the Latina reminded the goth just how skilled she was at the arts of cunnilingus. Lucy set to work, herself, nowhere near as skilled but making up for it with an earnest desire to please. Wet tongues lapped into wetter pussies, pale and dusky flesh rubbing together, slick with sweat, slick with saliva, slick with feminine secretions. The air heated up quickly, yet through it all, Ronnie Anne was astounded that Lucy somehow remained cool. Their breasts rested into each other's stomachs, heads nodding away between the other's legs.

The regular pleasure of sexual experience aside, both girls enjoyed the contrast in temperature. Lucy drank in the warmth from the woman lying on top of her, feeling it like a low-burning iron pressing into her (minus the intense pain). Ronnie Anne felt herself kept cool despite the burning heat of her horniness, and Lucy's tongue felt like an ice cube rubbing across her overheated sex. They began to get rougher, digging their fingers in deeper, gripping tight enough to bruise, biting. Scratching began, eliciting moans of pain that washed into pleasure, driving them to new heights of ecstasy. They licked wounds as much as each other.

And finally, they came.

"That… was a good warmup…" Ronnie Anne said after rolling off of Lucy, "You taste pretty good. Not as strong as Lynn, but nice. I can see why Lincoln eats you out the most."

"He does?" Lucy blushed as she thought back and realized that, yes, her brother did seem to favor her for oral sex.

"He won't leave you," Ronnie Anne said, grabbing Lucy's hand and looking at her, "and neither will I."

"Thank you," Lucy gave one of her signature small, genuine smiles.

"Now, I've got a favor to ask before we continue," Ronnie Anne sat them both up, "Can I see your eyes?"

Lucy's blush deepened as she moved her bangs aside, revealing her sapphire-blue eyes.

"Holy shit, you're fucking adorable," the Latina's jaw dropped, "You've got the same eyes as Lincoln!"

The older woman then noticed something she had never noticed before, something that astounded her and made her do a double-take.

"Are those… are those _roots_?" she asked, grabbing hold of Lucy's head before she could escape, "Wait, wait, wait, hold up! This… this isn't your natural hair color?"

"Stop!" Lucy said, pushing herself away, blushing madly and covering her hair with her hands.

"What's your real hair color?" Ronnie Anne smirked, "It's alright, I won't tell anyone else."

"…blonde." Lucy said quietly, blushing deeper when the Latina stifled a laugh.

"You're a… blonde?" Ronnie Anne grinned.

"Yes! I'm a… blonde."

"Oh man, that's kinda funny," Ronnie Anne, to her credit, only chuckled a little, "I mostly just find it funny you tried to cover it up. Wait, so your pubes you've been styling…?"

"…are dyed too, yes."

"Holy shit, girl!" Ronnie Anne finally burst into laughter, "The lengths you go to!"

"To be fair, I only did that because it looks really weird to have black hair and blonde pubes…"

"I guess that's fair," Ronnie Anne sighed, drying her eyes, "Anyway, you ready for round two… Blondie?"

"I will destroy you if you call me that…" Lucy seethed.

"Consider it a pet name," the Latina purred, running a hand down the goth's cheek, "for when it's just the two of us. If it makes you angry, then you can… _punish me_ …"

Lucy was silent for several moments, but her blush never faded.

"Alright, but if you use it, I'm going to take that to mean you want it rough…"

"Of course, of course!" Ronnie Anne nodded, then smirked, " _Blondie_."

Lucy tackled to Latina to the bed and they resumed their passionate love-making. Lucy reluctantly agreed to try a new thing Ronnie Anne had done with Lynn at the gym. The goth bit her lip as she martialed her limited physical stamina into the activity, unused as she was to it. Ronnie Anne seemed only a little more active than she was, though she tried to hide it. They lifted their bodies and gyrated their sexes against one another, breaking into a sweat at the exertion and ferocity. It was interesting to see the contrast between Lucy's pale slit battling it out against Ronnie Anne's dark flower, both covered in a sheen of natural lubricant and creating an air of humid musk. The smell was intoxicating, as were the moans the women let out. Prayers in Spanish mingled with praises to eldritch gods as the pair continued their quest for pleasure.

"Th-this takes a lot of work…" Lucy panted out between mewling whimpers, feeling her arms shake and threaten to give out.

"I-I know, right?" Ronnie Anne huffed, "Scissoring always looked easier in the p-pornos…"

"Aren't they usually lying d-down, though?" Lucy asked.

The two stopped, exchanging a look of realization that they were both idiots. Immediately they lied down, twisting their bodies around and using their exhausted arms to pull onto the other's legs, driving them closer. _This_ worked much better, as the more they pulled, the deeper their sexes collided, rubbing and grinding together in a pleasurable contest of aggression. Lucy found herself drooling while Ronnie Anne's tongue lolled out in an _ahegao_ that looked remarkably similar to the one Lynn had made so many months ago.

They finally came, collapsing as they were, tilting themselves to either side in a mess of entwined legs and soaked sheets. There they stayed, panting and feeling their cores smoldering, ready to ignite at the slightest stimulation. Thus, they were afraid to move beyond breathing, in fear that a rub across their pussies would drive them into a horny spiral again. Ronnie Anne licked her lips, thinking.

"Can I confess something to you?" she asked, her tone gravely serious.

"I would hope by now you trusted me," Lucy half-joked, but sat up all the same. The seriousness of the topic helped sober the pair, and whatever horniness they felt died away faster than it could rebuild. "What is it?"

"My last couple of partners," Ronnie Anne sat up too, chewing the inside of her cheek, "They… they weren't great."

Lucy stayed silent, waiting for her to continue.

"After high school, the first guy I dated seemed nice, but he was a racist, sexist pig. Thought of me as his property. I wasn't even a girlfriend to him; I was just a mistress, a subhuman wench to fuck with at his leisure. The second guy was also pretty sexist, expecting me to cook and clean for him, beating me when I didn't…"

"He beat you?" Lucy asked, surprised. Even after mellowing out, Ronnie Anne was always the toughest girl in school.

"I might have been a bully," the Latina sniffed, "I might have been able to beat up guys twice my size, but… when someone messes with your heart and mind, convinces you that he's the best you'll ever get… it fucks with you bad. I just stood there and took it, like a child being punished, wondering what I did wrong…"

She hugged her legs closer to her, drawing in a shaky breath.

"When I finally worked up the courage to get away, I went on a string of sex with different men and women, all of which meant nothing to me," she explained, "I was just so _lost_ … I came to college to run away from all of that toxicity, but the mind games they pulled on me, the stuff they had me do… Sure, I might be talented and pleasure, but it came at a cost. A steep, painful cost, and those scars run _deep_."

"I am so sorry," Lucy said, letting emotion bleed into her voice so Ronnie Anne understood the sincerity of her words, "The road you've had to travel down, no woman – no human being – should ever have to endure."

"Thank you," Ronnie Anne cleared her throat as Lucy dried her eyes for her, "I never told anyone that."

"I will always be here for you, to listen to anything that weighs on your heart," Lucy smiled, "thank you for trusting me with something so personal."

"You're alright, Spooky," the Latina smiled, small and sad, but a smile.

"Do you have their full names?" the goth asked, earning a questioning glance, "Of your ex-boyfriends, I mean."

"Yeah," Ronnie Anne raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Want me to hex them for you?" Lucy's smile was cold and sinister, but ultimately infectious.

Ronnie Anne found her face soon mirroring the goth's.

"Let's do it."

 **A/N: Bait-and-switch 2x combo, I guess. Lisa's coming eventually, but my plan is her to be way later.**

 **Forgot if I said at any point that Lincoln was an albino in this AU. Well, if I did I'm retconning it here; he just has white hair.**

 **On the dyed hair note, I got the idea from a comic awhile back where Lucy had white hair that she dyed black and it washed out in the rain. I can't remember who made it, and I can't seem to find it, but I just wanted to point out the idea wasn't mine.**

 **I'm going to try and make this arc a three-parter because there are three girls involved, but no promises. To be honest, I had to work a little to extend this one.**

 **Also, apologies for the second Haiku part. I've been writing this piecemeal due to current living arrangements (nothing serious, don't worry) so I didn't have a lot of mind for damage control. I re-read it and realized there were a lot of spelling and grammar errors;** _ **yikes**_ **. I'm probably not going to bother fixing it, but I will endeavor to make sure I don't repeat those mistakes in future chapters.**


	7. Roller Derby Part 2

Lincoln Loud sat in the locker room with the girls, blushing and keeping his eyes downcast as several of them changed. They weren't changing out of their underwear, nor did they seem to care he was there, but he didn't want to look upon any half-naked girls he wasn't sanctioned to look upon. Most of them he only half-recognized from the college, but at least three faces he recognized had names to them. First, naturally, was his sister and lover Lynn, whom he was convinced was purposely doing everything other than putting on her clothes just to tease him. Second was Polly Pain, the captain of the team, Lynn's friend, and one of his dates to Sadie Hawkins all those years ago. Finally, there was Margo, possibly Lynn's best friend.

Despite his personal prohibition from looking, curiosity got the better of him and he snuck the occasional glance in their direction, just to see how much they had changed. Polly still managed to be taller than the rest of them, but she had grown in other ways, too. She was still a little thin for her height, but not a lanky stringbean; small breasts, but nice curvature to her body from muscles. Margo looked plain, as usual. He had seen her often, since living with Lynn, but now he evaluated her growth for the first time. She was similar in build to Lynn, probably since they both usually played baseball and shared the same workouts. Lincoln smirked at the fact Margo had the largest breasts and most curves out of all of them, roughly Lucy's size in bust. That probably drove Lynn nuts.

Feeling ashamed for only analyzing their bodies like a pervert, especially with one of his girlfriends in the same room, he shifted his eyes to their faces. Polly's was still long, but she wore it well. Her short, auburn locks were tied up in two pigtails, and she wore that easy smile as usual. Margo had outgrown her buck teeth, but her eyelids still had the purplish tint of a lack of sleep, just as Lincoln's always had; her long, light brown hair was done up in a ponytail, oddly. Another odd thing he noticed were the symbols painted on their faces.

"What are you looking at, Loud?" Polly asked.

"Who, me?" Lincoln and Lynn asked in tandem, earning snickers from the rest of the team.

"Just Lincoln," Polly grinned, also amused as she skated closer to Lincoln, spinning around the bench he sat on while never breaking her stare on him, "He's been staring at Margo and I for the past five minutes!"

The rest of the team, barring Lynn, let out with catcalls and jokes that made the young man's ears burn. He could feel Lynn glaring at him from behind.

"I-I was wondering why you have those symbols painted on your face…" Lincoln confessed, prompting Polly to stop her teasing. On her last spin around the bench she stopped herself with practiced ease and sat down next to him in one, seamless movement.

"These are just lucky charms," Polly pointed to the parallel lines running across both her cheeks, "You know how Lynn is with her superstitions. We each found a symbol we like, one that helped with our mojo, and now we stick with it like a talisman."

"Or risk defeat," Lynn said in such a voice that Lincoln looked. She was still half-naked, and he blushed, but he noticed that there was a heart on either cheek. While all other eyes were on him, Lynn tapped one of the hearts, pointed at him, and winked. He blushed harder.

"Yeesh, man!" Margo rolled her eyes, "You blush like you've never seen Lynn in her underwear before. I've slept over at your house; I _know_ that's what she sleeps in." Lincoln saw she had four-leaf clovers on her cheeks.

"What do the clovers mean?" Lincoln asked, trying to deflect attention from himself.

"I'm… part Irish," Margo cleared her throat, blushing in embarrassment.

"They mean she can use all the luck she can get," Polly smirked, causing the rest of the team to laugh.

"Watch it, Polly!" Margo bared her teeth, squaring up. Polly eased into a fighting stance herself, giving a smug smirk at the shorter woman.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Lynn stood between them, "Save it for the ring, girls! We're a team, alright?"

"…Yeah," Margo sighed, easing out of her fighting stance. Polly eased up too, nodding and looking as chastised as a team leader could allow herself to look.

"Now hug it out," Lynn ordered. The others began to catcall until Lynn's glaring silenced the. "That's our leader, you louts! Show some respect."

Lincoln looked at Lynn with newfound respect as the chastised women bowed their heads in acquiescence, letting Margo and Polly hug in solitude. The moment passed quickly and Polly began pumping all of their spirits up for the game, leading them in a chant that built in volume until Lincoln could feel the vibration in his teeth. Finally, they reached their crescendo and roared, skating out of the locker room. Lynn held back, waiting for the others to leave, then skated back to Lincoln as he was preparing to exit the other way to take his place in the stands.

"You'll be rooting for me?" she asked, smiling.

"I will," he smiled back, "even though I have no idea how this sport is played."

"Then wish me luck," Lynn said, leaning forward for a kiss he happily gave her.

They pulled away and Lincoln's eyes widened as he saw a flash of someone fleeing the locker room. One of the players had returned, most likely to get Lynn, but whoever it was fled before Lincoln could identify them. Lynn, for her part, looked over her shoulder, curious what he was gazing at, then looked at him worried.

"What is it?" she asked.

"N-nothing," the man forced a smile on his face. There was no point in saying he'd seen someone watching them, not now. He knew the mindset of the jocks; they'd save whatever drama for after the match, putting all other concerns aside until they were finished. It may have been cowardly to put it off, but Lincoln couldn't forgive himself for giving Lynn something to worry about right before a big game. "It was just a really good kiss."

"I'll keep that in mind," the jock smirked, "Did you… wanna try it while I'm wearing my sports gear? I know you're kinky like-"

"Lynn, they're starting," Lincoln said, blushing.

"Right!" his lover jumped to, returning to her sporty nature. Lincoln briefly realized she would have made a hell of a soldier with that ability to put a mission first. He silently gave a prayer of thanks she'd chosen a path away from the battlefield. "I'm dedicating this win to you."

They shared a final smile as she left. Lincoln's faded as he exited for the bleachers, anxiety eating at him. What kind of drama bomb was going to detonate after the match?

…

The match, as far as Lincoln could tell, was a close one – a violent, aggressive close one. He'd seen contact sports before, and he'd seen his older sister get in scrapes, but he never imagined there would be so much violence in it. Like, seriously, what the hell? Even her hockey games weren't this bad! Slowly, as he watched the braying of the crowds, the gambling, and fact there were no referees, Lincoln pieced together that this wasn't a legal roller derby. This was some underground, counterculture scene where the violence was almost mandatory.

But Polly's team, the Painultimates, _did_ win. Beaten, bloodied, but undefeated, they limped back into the locker room where Lincoln was waiting – with enough foresight to bring a first aid kit from the owner of the establishment. The women glared at him at first, but reluctantly allowed him to dress their wounds, which he did so diligently and with great care. His careful manner seemed to have a transformative effect on the women as they examined their cleaned and bandaged limbs, then him. Most of them said their goodbyes (boisterously so) and left.

Soon it was down to Lincoln, Lynn, Polly, and Margo. He helped Lynn last, taking even greater care with her injuries and scolding her.

"You didn't tell me you were doing _illegal_ sports," he chided as he carefully cleaned the blood from her split lip. His fingers danced over tender flesh, gently checking and re-checking his bandaging of her injuries.

"Roller derbies aren't _illegal_ ," Lynn laughed but it was cut short by Lincoln applying pressure to the bandage on her shin, "Alright, alright! Maybe this one _is_ illegal, but you don't understand!"

"I understand that you're putting your career, your health, and your _life_ at risk by doing this kinda shit," Lincoln prodded her in the chest, locking her eyes sternly to his, "Now, promise me…" his control faltered seeing her pout, pleadingly, at him, "er… promise me you'll… be more careful in the future."

"Alright," the jock smiled, pleased with his request, "I promise I'll be more careful in the future." She leaned forward, tilting her head so the bruise underneath her left, black eye was facing Lincoln, "Kiss it and make it feel better?"

Lincoln rolled his eyes, smiling, and leaned forward, giving a long, sensual peck on her cheek. When they backed away, maintaining lovey-dovey-eyed contact, only then did they remember the other two people in the room. Margo looked unsurprised while Polly looked disappointed.

"Uh…" Lynn looked between them then shoved her brother away, "Gross, man! I-I was just teasing you!"

"S-sorry!" Lincoln forced a laugh.

"Jesus, you guys are terrible actors," Margo snorted, "You owe me $20, Polly."

"Damn it…" the taller girl muttered, fishing her wallet out of the duffle bag she had stored her items in during the match and tossing a wad of five-dollar bills at Margo.

"Why does she owe you money?" Lynn asked, suspicious.

"I saw you two kiss earlier," Margo explained, nonchalantly, undoing her hair from the ponytail she had worn for the match, "When I told Polly, she didn't believe me, so we made a bet. Now I'm $20 richer."

Lincoln and Lynn went pale, looking between the two other jocks, waiting for some sort of accusation or threat. A minute passed and they still stood there, looking no different than they usually did. Soon the silence became too awkward.

"So…" Polly scratched her nose, avoiding eye contact, "Does, uh… does the other girl know about you two?"

"Other girl?" Lincoln asked, unsure what she meant or who she was directing the question towards.

"The goth you brought over to bang Haiku," the tall woman explained, poorly, "Tabby and Giggles were talking all about it."

"Who said we were banging?" Lincoln asked, paling even more.

"Dude, _I'm_ the one who signed for the package for that equipment she rented," Polly laughed, "The shipping label was from _Griswold's Dark Pleasure Emporium_ , for God's sake! What else would you two be doing?"

"Goth…" Margo's eyebrows shot up, "Whoa, you mean _Lucy_? You're banging Lynn's best friend and closest sister behind her back?"

Lincoln was shocked by the anger in Margo's tone. It wasn't that she was angry; he had expected some kind of anger at the abomination of a relationship he was engaged in. What was surprising was that it seemed she was angry at the idea Lincoln would _cheat_ on Lynn more than the fact he was sleeping with his sisters.

"He's banging both of us," Lynn said, crossing her arms and deciding to stand her ground rather than hide, "Why? Got a problem with it?"

Margo calmed down while Polly only shrugged.

"To be completely honest with you," Polly confessed, "I've always had a suspicion that you had a brother complex."

"It was… kinda obvious," Margo agreed, "I mean, you two were always super close. Sometimes I thought you might have been _too_ close."

"I think we're the perfect amount of close," Lincoln countered, frowning. He took a defensive step between Lynn and the others.

"Can we see?" Polly asked, surprising everyone including Margo.

"What?" Lynn asked.

"I wanna watch," Polly grinned, "Margo totally does, too; she just doesn't want to admit it."

"Ew, gross!" the lighter-haired brunette blushed, "I don't want to see Lynn fuck her brother!"

"She had a crush on you in middle school," Polly whispered poorly to the white-haired man.

"Shut up, Polly!" Margo shoved her friend who only laughed as she rolled away on her skates.

"You had a crush on my brother?" Lynn cracked a grin, too, "That explains all those times you asked me about when he and I roomed together as kids…"

"I got over it," Margo grumbled.

"I wanna watch," Polly repeated, "Seriously, I've gotta see it to believe it."

"And why would I agree to this?" Lincoln asked.

"Because I am willing to _bet_ that you two were going to fuck in this locker room after everyone left anyway," Polly's grin broadened as the two blushed, "Margo, am I right or what? You know Lynn better than anyone else."

"Yeah," the other woman sighed, "It sounds like something she'd do."

"Margo!" Lynn cried out, "Seriously? You have that low of an opinion of me?!"

"It's efficient, it's ballsy, it's simple," Margo counted off on her fingers, smirking, "It's _totally_ something you'd do."

"Look, just let us watch, alright?" Polly said, "The truth is… I haven't gotten laid in _months_. Normally I'd just relieve myself, right? But our internet's fucking monitored at the house, can you believe that? Between Tabby fucking Liam – or anybody else – and Haiku inviting you over, I'm getting really, _really_ frustrated."

"Wait, so you want to watch so you can, what, _masturbate_?" Margo cringed as Polly shrugged, "Disgusting!"

"What happened to you and Rusty?" Lincoln asked.

"He, uh…" Polly blushed, "I kinda broke his arm on accident and he's been afraid of me since."

"Jesus, Polly…" Lynn rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Well at least she's not asking to join in," Lincoln chuckled, turning to face Lynn, "I'm okay with it if you are. Sex with you is still sex with you."

"Spoken like a man," Margo sighed.

"Wait, is joining in an option?" Polly looked hopeful while Lincoln winced, "Lynn, you would be a fucking _legend_ if you let Margo and I take a crack at your boyfriend!"

"Hold up, firstly: don't include me in this," Margo snapped, "Secondly: that's her brother, not her boyfriend!"

"Get off your soapbox, Margo," Polly scowled, hands on her hips as she looked down at the older woman, "You're interested, too, or you wouldn't be sticking around. You _still_ have some kind of attraction to Lincoln – don't deny it! – and you've probably gone even longer without a good fuck than I have!" Margo's expression didn't change so Polly forcibly turned her around to face the man in the room. "Yo Linc! Take off your shirt real quick."

"Uh… okay…" Lincoln said, removing his orange button-up and white undershirt. Lynn blushed as she usually did watching him strip, even when it was only his shirt, while Margo's face heated up, too.

"Stupid, sexy Lincoln…" Margo muttered, "Alright, fine! I _do_ want to fuck him! There? Happy?!"

"Not as happy as we're about to be…" Polly chuckled.

"Hey!" Lynn snapped, "I still haven't said yes! I wanted to have Lincoln _slam_ me after my victory, not share him with you two!"

"So, what?" Margo snorted, "He can't satisfy you _and_ other girls? Do you and Lucy trade-off days or something?"

"W-well, we do, but…" Lynn grew angrier, "Lincoln could fuck the two of you under the table!"

"Lynn, remember what Lisa always warned you about reverse psychology?" Lincoln hissed.

"I fail to see how that's relevant!" the jock snapped, cursing as she ripped her shorts and boxers off, a difficult feat while wearing her knee pads. At least she had the good grace to remove her skates. Lynn bent over, spreading her legs and bracing herself on the bench they'd been sitting on. "Now fuck me! Make it a _really_ good one!"

"Seriously?" her brother looked back at the other, slack-jawed jocks whose faces were crimson.

"Yes, seriously!" Lynn snapped, "You're going to fuck me, as hard as you can, so I can be satisfied before you fucking _destroy_ those two!"

"I don't even have condoms-" Lincoln began to say before Polly tossed a box in front of him. He glared at her before unzipping his pants and finishing undressing. He was about to reach for the box when Lynn growled.

"Forget the rubber and get to it!" she ordered, making Lincoln jump, "Come on! Let's see some hustle!"

He slid into her, already hard as a rock from seeing her exposed ass and pussy. The fact she was wearing her jersey, socks, and pads was also a plus. Loathe as he was to admit it, he _did_ have a fetish for his sisters' various outfits… The smeared black marks on her cheeks, the sweat, the disheveled hair, and the various bandaged scars and bruises didn't detract from her beauty. In fact, Lincoln felt himself a little sickened that her injuries sort of made her _more_ appealing. Perhaps he was losing his mind and beginning to find ever more bizarre things enticing. All of this thinking occurred in the time it took for his penis to slip into her, and he was ready to go as soon as he filled her from head to base.

He sped up instantly, thrusting his hips back and forth as quickly as possible, with as much energy as possible, and the entire locker room reverberated with echoes of the wet slapping of him fucking his sister. He was barely aware of Polly skating into a better vantage point, fingers already eagerly working at her crotch. In his peripherals he could see Margo leaning against a locker, absentmindedly fingering herself as well. His focus always quickly returned to the beautiful, toned ass in front of him, however. God, how he loved Lynn's shapely legs and buttocks – they were so fun to grip, strong enough that he could get rough and grope as tight as he wanted without fear of hurting her.

Lincoln lost his cool, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Lynn. He stopped for a moment, re-bracing his legs and breathing in Lynn's scent: a mix of panted breaths, feminine musk, and sweat. Then he renewed his efforts, his new position allowing him to pound her far faster, if with a shorter stroking period. Lynn moaned loudly and he took the opportunity to tilt her head back and to the side so he could lean forward and kiss her. It was a sloppy thing, difficult to do as they rocked back and forth as they did, but even when their lips were parted by the force of their love-making, they made every effort to keep their tongues in contact.

Finally, Lincoln grabbed Lynn's arms and stood up, supporting her weight while simultaneously using the limbs to pull her towards him, driving himself deeper. His hips increased in speed as he grew closer to a climax. He felt Lynn's hips shudder as she orgasmed – very likely not the first one, but the first one he felt – and she let out moans and screams of pleasure. Lincoln began to huff with the physical exertion. It grew even more difficult as Lynn's legs began to turn to jelly and she wobbled.

"F-fill me u-up, bro!" Lynn pleaded, looking back at him with eyes that were somehow dark with wanton hunger and bright with affection at the same time.

Lincoln, being the giving brother he was, granted her request and released his first orgasm since Monday. Lynn squealed in delight at the unprecedented amount of cum filling her. Several massive spurts of sperm erupted from Lincoln as he roared and panted from the pleasure coursing through him, his own legs threatening to give out. It had been months since he had been given so many days to recover from sex, and so he had built up quite a reserve. Combined with his fetish for Lynn's sports getups, and with the added thrill of fucking in front of her friends, well, that made for perhaps his largest eruption since the succubus incident.

After both siblings temporarily whited out, they collapsed onto their knees in the pooling puddle of their cum. Lincoln contemplated that. A _puddle_. The fact half of the mess was Lynn's fluids made him smile in pride; he'd made her feel as good as him.

"Holy fuck…" the jock drooled, "I… I can't walk. Holy fuck, I can feel it in every crevice… It's so warm!"

"Won't that make you…?" Margo asked, breath hitching as she orgasmed, the question unfinished.

"I hope so…" Lynn muttered to herself, still enjoying the sensation as she slumped forward and off of her brother, lying face-down on the cool concrete, pouring a white river of baby seeds, "I'm satisfied… Now: destroy them."

"Easier said than done, but alright," Lincoln stood up, dick swaying with slight flaccidness as he turned to face the other jocks.

"That was… fucking hot…" Polly said from her position on the floor nearby, her shorts discarded without the need to remove her skates.

"So… gross…" Margo panted out, but she never removed her eyes from his member. Unlike Polly, she'd only unfastened her shorts and started masturbating.

"If you think it's gross, I can always take it somewhere else…" Lincoln said, smirking.

"No!" Margo fell forward, forcing her legs to work, "I like gross! Gross is fine!"

"Dial it back," Polly chuckled, "Lynn told him to fuck you, so that's what he's going to do. Isn't that right, lover boy?"

"That's pretty much the crux of it, yeah," Lincoln laughed, looking between them, "So… which of you wants to go first?"

The two remaining jocks exchanged hungry yet cautious looks before looking back at the naked man standing before them. Lincoln only grinned back, letting excitement course through him like electricity. Either of them would do.

Oh yes. Either of them would do.

 **A/N: Thank you all for so many wonderful reviews.**


	8. Roller Derby Part 3

"Margo's looking pretty rough," Polly smirked, "You wanna go first?"

"I've… waited this long…" the lighter-haired woman huffed, "I'll let you go first. You _are_ the captain, right?"

"Damn straight!" Polly stood up and skated towards Lincoln, "Now, let's get- WHOA!"

Lincoln gripped her tightly, unfastening her helmet and tossing it aside before forcefully undressing her until she was just in her skates, pads, and fingerless gloves, looking startled at how quickly he had managed it. Before she could say anything he ran his hand through her short hair, mussing it up a little before gripping her head, soft but firm.

"Your hair's so cute… Out of curiosity, you've given blowjobs before, right?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," Polly put on a brave, but curious face, "I'm pretty good at it, too. I could deepthroat all day long!"

"Great!" Lincoln grinned right before shoving her to her knees before him.

He gripped her face with his free hand, forcing her mouth open before sliding his dick inside, then he shifted both hands to grip her ponytails. Tears formed in Polly's eyes as he slammed his length in and out of her as if he were fucking a woman from behind, maintaining eye contact and biting his lip in pleasure.

"Mmm… Sorry about this, but Lynn wanted me to teach you a lesson," he sighed in ecstasy, "and in truth, I've always thought you had a cute mouth; I had a fantasy of face-fucking you back in high school when I went through an insane hormone craze."

The comment actually made Polly smile, or at least as close to a smile as she could manage with her mouth stuffed. Lincoln felt a little relief wash over him; for a moment, this had felt a little too rape-y for his tastes, so it was good to see that Polly was into it. Feeling himself reach his full length, he pulled out of her mouth, letting her inhale air greedily. There was no point in wasting all his energy on a simple blowjob when he was supposed to be teaching them a lesson. He helped Polly to her feet, then gave a playful shove that sent her skating towards the lockers. She stopped herself with arms outstretched.

Before she could move back Lincoln was upon her, one hand keeping her in place against the lockers, the other holding a condom. He blinked, unsure how to put on the rubber while keeping her in place, but not wanting to let go of her. It was silly, of course – Polly wasn't going to move anywhere. The solution came from Margo, who had snuck over grinning and took the condom from him.

"What's going on back there?" Polly huffed out, "You having trouble?"

"Uh, no…" Lincoln raised an eyebrow as Margo put the condom in her mouth of all places. In a surprising move, she then slipped his dick into her mouth, so slow his breath hitched. When she pulled back with a wink, he was amazed to see the condom in place, perfectly. "H-how…?"

"Shh," the girl he had once thought looked plain whispered, sneaking back to her original seat to continue watching.

The white-haired man shook his head, utterly bewildered. Would women never cease to amaze him? Rather than wait for answer, he decided to just hurry up and give Polly what she'd been waiting for.

 _Haven't gotten laid in months?_ Lincoln wondered as he slowly entered her with a smirk, _I'll make sure you can't walk for_ days _._

The slow entrance was a farce, of course. As much of a gentleman as he'd like to be, Lynn had given him clear instructions on how to behave in regards to her friends. Only sexual destruction was allowed. Therefore, he sped up instantly, as hard and fast as Lynn had taken it. Polly's initial curses soon turned into moans of pleasure, and then outright screams of ecstasy. As physically draining as it was, Lincoln continued on at the punishing pace he usually reserved only for his older sister.

Polly was a tough girl – he'd known that since he met her in middle school – but she crumbled faster than he'd thought possible. She orgasmed within five minutes. Then again. So on, and so on, until Lincoln was beginning to question how many orgasms a woman could possibly handle. He pulled out, startling her. Polly stood on shaky legs, skates trying to spin out from under her, before Lincoln spun her around and lifted her up against the lockers. Polly blinked, gasping for breath as he reinserted himself inside her. She smirked once before his thrusts drove her expression into one of pleasure, her lips curling into an O as she moaned. Lynn had recovered enough to prop herself up and look enviously at Polly.

"You've never done _that_ to me before, Linc…" she pouted, "…looks fun."

"I-i-it i-i-is…!" Polly managed to get out, eyes rolling back into her head.

"S-sorry Lynn," Lincoln panted out, "I like to mix it up sometimes, try new things… I figured it would be better to try this out on a new girl, that way if it… if it's not satisfying, I w-won't embarrass myself with you girls!"

"How considerate," Lynn said, neutrally, as she watched her brother orgasm along with Polly, who passed out. Yeesh, what a lightweight. "Well, I'd say that one's a keeper."

"Yeah," Lincoln panted for a little bit, catching his breath, "Now, where's Margo? I need to destroy her so we can go home."

"Hard as it is to believe, Linc," Margo said from behind the boy. He spun around only to be pushed back onto a bench, roughly. By the time he recovered, Margo was already straddling him, swapping his condoms. "I'm not as easy to take out as I look."

"You seem… pretty experienced," Lincoln cleared his throat, feeling something approaching dread wash over him, "I didn't know you had a boyfriend before."

"After Francisco and Lynn broke up, I got her sloppy seconds," Margo said, scowling for a moment, "…as usual."

"But… Francisco and Lynn never had sex…" Lincoln pointed out, remembering quite distinctly that after he and his sisters had had sex for the first time – _real_ sex, not the demon stuff – both of them had bled.

"True," Margo sighed, "but I wasn't Francisco's first choice. Or yours. Or any guy's."

"Margo…" Lynn said, sadly, "I… didn't know you felt that way."

"Yeah, well…" Margo sighed, rolling her shoulders, "It's in the past. Francisco's at another school, playing for a rival team, and probably knocking up sorority girls. At least I can have sex with my high school crush while he's in his prime."

"Lincoln, you don't have to destroy her," Lynn said, sitting up, "I've changed my mind. Let her enjoy it, feel the warmth and-"

"Oh-ho, that's not how this is going, Lynn," Margo laughed, cutting off her friend, then lowered herself slowly onto Lincoln's cock until he was properly sheathed, making him hiss in pleasure, "There _will_ be destruction, but this time it's going to be _me_ who destroys _Linc_. You'll have to help him walk to the car after I'm done with him."

Lynn blinked in surprise while Lincoln only gaped. They exchanged a look before Lynn smirked, leaned back against the bench she had collapsed beside, and rubbed her bandaged fingers against her still-sloppy core.

"Alright, then…" Lynn said, "proceed."

"Wait, don't I get a say in-" Lincoln began, panic shading his voice before Margo's slow, rocking, grinding hips stole his breath away.

She lifted, ever so slowly, and lowered fast and hard, like some sort of piston. Except, instead of smooth movements, hers were filled with twists and turns, grinding his manhood alongside the walls of her pussy, scraping him, massaging him, driving him wild. In his short time sleeping with various women, he had come to appreciate the skills of the art, and while he hated to admit it, his sisters were really underdeveloped compared to the others. Oh, he loved them with a passion that made up for it, but Ronnie Anne, Haiku, and Margo had each introduced him to techniques and levels of pleasure he had never even conceived of before.

Within five minutes Lincoln was already biting into his hand to keep from whimpering. Margo smirked, trying not to laugh in amusement, before forcing Lincoln's hand from his mouth. He began panting as Margo lowered her body onto his, her hips not ceasing their gyrating grind. Her breasts – larger than Lynn's – pressed against Lincoln's sweaty chest, just as her dirty-blonde hair draped over his face.

"If you need something to keep your mouth occupied," she whispered to him, "why not give me a kiss?"

Lincoln was about to comply, but stopped himself. Margo noticed his hesitation and furrowed her brow in confusion, then looked at Lynn's somewhat pouting expression, then back at Lincoln's conflicted face. When the pieces came together, she almost stopped fucking him to laugh.

"Wait, wait, wait," she gasped as she continued to ride him, returning to sitting up, a smirk on her face, "Let me get this straight… You've fucked multiple girls now, and you haven't kissed anyone outside of your girlfriends?"

"Kissing is…" Lincoln twitched beneath her, breathing ragged, "kissing is intimate… It's special, to me."

"Holy shit, that's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard," Margo grinned, blushing slightly, "Lynn is so lucky to have a guy like you, you know that?"

"Not too lucky," the other jock snorted, "I have to share him, remember. Oh yeah, and can't forget that he's my brother, so… goodbye having a healthy, out-in-the-open relationship."

"From what I've been able to gather, everyone has their secrets, especially in the bedroom," Margo sighed, frowning, "It's weird… This kind of thing you two have going on… If I had heard about it, about it happening to people I didn't know, then I'd judge the siblings and call them disgusting, but it happened to people I know and care about and trust. Really makes me look at it differently…"

"Wha…" Polly sat up, clutching her head, "What happened?"

"Lincoln totally wrecked your cunt, girl," Lynn laughed as her skater friend tried to stand, and wobbled in the attempt, "Yeesh, I've never seen you stumble before."

"Keep your hands from your mouth, Linc!" Margo snapped, forcing his hands away from him again, "It makes you look childish."

"Oh, so he needs something to solve that _oral fixation_?" Polly managed to skate over towards the engaged couple, smirking, "Did you try shoving your tongue down his throat?"

"He's too much of a gentleman to kiss girls outside of his two girlfriends," Margo explained with a snicker.

"Three girlfriends," Lincoln and Lynn corrected at the same time.

"Hmm, well then…" Polly blinked before returning to the original problem, "if you're not going to keep that mouth busy by giving a kiss, then how about you give my kitten some more attention. You made her awfully sore, earlier…"

"I've also never… eaten another girl out, o-outside of my girlfriends, I mean-"

"Well, too bad!" Polly laughed as she planted herself down on his face, putting Margo behind her and gripping Lincoln's white locks in her hands to force his mouth into her core, "I won't pretend I hated the rough treatment earlier, but one good turn deserves another, don't you think?"

Lincoln mumbled something, unable to properly speak as his lips and tongue pressed into Polly's pussy. He blushed as he heard all three jocks laugh at his powerlessness. What happened to destroying them? What happened to feeling dominant and in control? And why, oh why, was his lack of control making him even hornier?! He felt himself melt into eating Polly out as easily as he melted into a passionate kiss with his lovers; her flavors were pungent, and there was significant more sweat than he usually tasted – an obvious side effect from having just finished a roller derby _and_ being violently fucked. Still, he drank in her flavors as he always drank in the girls' flavors: with a combination of lustful hunger and artistic technique.

"I always thought you had a cute face," Polly smirked, "Sometimes, in my naughtier moments, I'd wonder what it'd look like with it between my legs. Gotta say, it does not disappoint."

"Is he as good as Rusty?" Margo asked.

"Wait, _you_ had sex with Rusty?" Lincoln asked before Polly shoved his face back to work.

"Margo has a habit of talking me into letting her in for a threesome now and then," Polly chuckled, embarrassed, "I'm not into girls. Not like _that_ , anyway, but… Something about watching Margo work her magic on Rusty certainly spiced up a night at home, you know?"

"You didn't answer my question," Margo smirked, rocking her hips.

"He's good," Polly said, biting her lip as she came, "but he's not _quite_ as good as Rusty."

"Pwah!" Lincoln broke for air, tongue lolling out and leaving a trail of saliva and love juices between himself and Polly, "Why not try and get back together with him? If I know Rusty, he's probably over the arm-breaking."

"Maybe…" Polly sighed, shoving an annoyed Lincoln's face back into her core and giving a moan of pleasure when he returned to his work, "but I'll give him some space for now. I mean, it was a pretty _bad_ break."

Lincoln's breath hitched as he came again, his spasms into Polly's core driving her into another orgasm as well. If Margo had cum at any time, she kept her pleasure well-hidden as she slid off of him, slowly. Polly also got up and Lincoln took in several gulps of air, feeling the pleasant sensation of breathing without a woman sitting on his chest and shoving her pussy onto his mouth. The sensation ended quickly as he felt Margo take Polly's place and Polly work him into a new condom, quickly inserting him into her.

"W-wait, I-I just came!" Lincoln winced, panting into Margo's womanhood as she cushioned his face between her slick thighs.

"You were right, Polly," Margo smirked, "his face _does_ look good between a pair of legs."

"It kinda hurts…" Lincoln hissed out.

"Work through the pain!" he heard Polly say from behind Margo as she slapped haphazardly on his meat pole. Well, at least Polly wasn't a sexual goddess like Margo had been.

"Sometimes, when we have to set a broken bone or fix a broken nose on the field, we have players bite into a leather belt to help with the pain," Margo said, pushing her pussy gently to Lincoln's slightly-parted lips and giving a warm smile at him beneath hooded eyes, "Feel free to take a few nibbles; just don't bite too hard, alright?"

Lincoln only nodded and obeyed, digging into Margo, being sure to nibble and scrape with his teeth on her most sensitive region, driving her into whimpers and pants as Polly moaned, slamming herself up and down on Lincoln's dick. Lynn only watched until Margo invited her over.

"Sit there and spread your legs, Lynn," Margo instructed, pointing less than a foot above Lincoln's head. Lynn obeyed, blushing and gaping as Margo leaned forward, arcing herself to form a bridge between Lincoln and Lynn: Lynn's pussy to Margo's lips; Margo's pussy to Lincoln's. She began her own ministrations as Lincoln continued his, now free to use his arms to grip and play with the flesh of both Margo and Polly as much as his limited position allowed him to. "Sorry I'm not as skilled at this as I am with guys; you'd think being on a roller derby team would give me more chances to practice…"

"Mmm…" Lynn drooled while biting her lip and running her fingers through Margo's hair, "You're doing great, Margo! It's keeping me from losing my mind, that's for sure."

"Sh-shit, he's already getting ready to cum again," Polly chuckled, "You get off on eating girls out, don't you?"

"I think he gets off on making girls happy," Margo giggled into Lynn's core, "I may not be showing it, but you've made me cum more than a dozen times tonight, Lincoln."

"H-how long can we stay in here, anyway?" Lynn asked, "How has nobody come to check in on this place?"

"The guy that owns this place never takes care of it," Polly laughed, "He probably left as soon as he dished out the pay."

"And that means we have all night to enjoy each other's company," Margo smirked as she violently fingered a screaming Lynn, "and believe me, both of you: we're going to take advantage of that."

"Oh yeah!" Polly huffed as Lincoln came again, "We're gonna milk you dry. Don't worry, Lynn; we'll make sure you go home happy, too."

"Y-you cool with this, Linc?" Lynn shuddered as she came, "No p-pain, no g-gain, right?"

"I… I don't know…" the young man began, then stopped and went rigid as he felt a pair of soft lips massage his manhood once the condom was removed, "Oh god, it feels like an angel!"

"You're too sweet," Margo laughed between licks of his cum-smeared shaft, "It's just me, Linc. We might be dominating you, but be a good boy and we'll reward you every time."

"It gets so painful, though…" Lincoln almost whispered, breath hitching as Margo demonstrated her tongue skills on his dick, lapping up the accumulated cum that had stuck to him after three filled condoms, "I… I don't know, it feels great, but I don't know if I could keep this up all night."

"Use your tits," Lynn instructed, surprising her brother, "He can't resist a titjob."

"L-Lynn…" Lincoln gaped.

"I know you love them," Lynn crossed her arms over her smaller bust, "a-and just because I can't… y'know… it doesn't mean you shouldn't enjoy them from other girls. Since we're _doing_ this with other girls in the first place."

Margo wasted no time in wrapping her bust around Lincoln's dick, her sweat sheen and saliva lubricating her soft, pillowy mounds. Lincoln saw Polly approach his head and he sighed in defeat. Polly yelped as she was shoved aside by Lynn, who took the same position the other jocks had taken before.

"Sorry, bro, but I had to see what all the fuss was about," she explained with an apologetic smile, running a finger down his cheek, "I can't believe with all the times you've eaten me out, we've never done it like this. Your face really is adorable between a pair of legs! I'm about to cum and you haven't slid your tongue in me yet!"

"I'll have to keep that in mind for the morning routine…" Lincoln muttered as he got to work on his sister.

Almost immediately he felt his energy return to him, his horniness increase sevenfold. He hated to admit it, but his sisters' pussies had an effect on him that increased his sexual energy immensely. He could be near death, and simply getting a taste of their nectar brought him back full life. Margo's cheeks heated up as she felt Lincoln's member grow, harden, and warm between her breasts. Even her best efforts hadn't gotten him that hard that quickly, and all it took for Lynn was to shove his face into her cunt? It might be a little petty, but Margo was going to make sure Lincoln wasn't going to be much use to any girl for a few days after tonight. He'd be lucky if he could walk into a classroom without a limp after tonight!

He came again and Margo closed an eye and flinched away from the eruption spraying across her face and tits, pleased with the result. She had noticed his loads were getting smaller with each orgasm, but this one was sizeable. Lynn's attention seemed to have some pretty good effects, Margo mused as she lapped up Lincoln's overflowing cum, suckling the leakage straight from his head. Maybe Lynn would be cool enough to let her slide in for a few fuck sessions while she was between boyfriends? Just to tide her over, of course.

"I hope you're feeling energetic, Linc," Margo said as she stood up, licking some cum from one of her tits, "because we still have 21 condoms to go…"

"And that's not counting the loads we expect you to blow outside of a pussy," Polly smirked, "or in Lynn."

"We're not leaving until every cum balloon is filled," Margo laughed, fitting a condom onto Lincoln's dick, "and every pussy is satisfied."

"Boy, your jaw is going to hurt in the morning, bro…" Lynn chuckled, weakly, "Let's get ready for another rep."

Lincoln screamed internally.

…

"He's broken," Ronnie Anne deadpanned, looking at the young man bundled in sheets in his room with the lights out, "You _broke_ our boyfriend."

"Oh, relax, will you," Lynn rolled her eyes, "he just needs to sleep it off for a day or two."

"UGH…" Ronnie Anne shook her hands in frustration, "Of course this would happen!"

"You always try to tire him out…" Lucy sighed.

"Don't you start!" Lynn snapped, "It was Margo and Polly who jumped us! You're lucky we got home before 4 A.M.! They're _insatiable_!"

"Oh, so you kindly avoided fucking him to help keep him from passing out?" Ronnie Anne asked with a raised eyebrow, knowing full well Lynn did no such thing.

"Well, uh…" the jock blushed, rubbing her head, "Look, if it makes you feel better… I can barely walk, too. _That's_ how insane those two are! You know I'm _never_ exhausted!"

Lucy and Ronnie Anne exchanged looks of reluctant surprise. It was true that Lynn rarely got tired, and whenever she did it was never for long. For her to be exhausted, it would take a sexual experience more draining than any the other two had ever seen before.

"How big of a mess was it?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"You couldn't take a step in that locker room without getting into something sticky," Lynn scratched her nose, amused, "We mopped it all up before leaving – minus Linc, who passed out – but I don't think those fuck fumes will air out anytime soon."

"Absolutely disgusting," Lucy said in her monotone, but was smirking. It faded as she suggested an idea she wasn't too fond of. "Maybe we should give him some time off this week. Luna's band is coming to play Wednesday. It might be good for him to spend some time with sisters he isn't… you know."

"Spending time with family that doesn't involve sticking a penis into a vagina?" Ronnie Anne gave a snide grin, "What a revolutionary concept."

"Shut it, Santiago," Lynn sighed, "Yeah, that'd probably be best. Even having taken a week off, we've been a little more oversexed than usual."

After agreeing that Lincoln should have some regular time with family, the girls set about getting ready for the day, since it was now well into Saturday. Lynn hardly let her exhaustion bother her; staying up for 36 hours wasn't anything new for her, nor was the sensation of overtaxed muscles. Nothing some coffee and ibuprofen couldn't fix. Ronnie Anne prepared for her part-time job while Lucy prepped the station wagon. That left Lynn to take care of the usual chores around the house since Lincoln was out of commission.

Within the hour it was just Lynn and a sleeping Lincoln in the apartment. The jock finished the chores quickly and reclined onto the futon they used as a couch, browsing the various sports channels. Lucy returned to join her, reading one of her various books and ignoring the volume of both Lynn and her program.

Just another day in the apartment.

…

"Oh man, this is gonna be great!" Tabby practically shook in anticipation.

"What's the big deal?" Giggles asked, "You're really excited. Like… more than usual for a gig."

"Especially a charity concert for the college," Haiku noted, "It's not as exciting as your usual shows."

"Can you guys keep it down…?" Polly asked from the couch, groaning, "My head is killing me…"

"That's what you get for partying after probably getting a concussion," Giggles stated, matter-of-factly.

"Girl, she didn't get that headache from drinking," Tabby smirked, her excitement temporarily sidelined, "She got it from finally getting laid."

"Ugh…" Polly only groaned, unable to muster the anger to fight back.

"Really?" Haiku asked, "Rusty's arm has healed?"

"Oh, I doubt it was Rusty…" Tabby chuckled, "My sources tell me Lincoln went to the roller derby to watch his sister Lynn play. Now, assuming Lincoln _did_ come over to fuck Haiku, and Lucy was in on it, then that means Lincoln's not only DTF with his sisters, but also with any girl that gets lucky enough to be invited in. Am I wrong?"

Haiku and Polly both held their tongues, making Tabby grin. Giggles stayed silent as well, contemplating these events. She wasn't the type to blab this to the authorities; Tabby knew that. Why else would the rocker talk so openly about it?

"So…" the clown began, taking a drink of her coffee so they didn't notice her blush, "how was he?"

"He practically put me into a coma and he was fucking two other girls besides," Polly said in a huff, agitated, "Happy? God, talk to Haiku about it. My head is killing me!"

"He was alright," Haiku said, drearily, "though in his defense, I had him pretty tightly bound. I imagine if he had more freedom of motion, he would have tired me out fiercely, but I'm not really one for rough sex."

"Why do you care, anyway, Tabby?" Giggles asked, "It seems you have to be invited to join, but the only sister of his you're friends with is Luna."

"Lynn said he was only banging her and Lucy," Polly said, absentmindedly.

"That is also what Lucy said," Haiku agreed, "and Ronnie Anne."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about her," Polly groaned, "I never met her. Lynn seems to like her a lot."

"Well, sounds like he has his plate full with three girlfriends and you're not friends with any of them," Giggles surmised, "so that makes me wonder, again: why do you need the info? There's no way you can have sex with him."

"Oh, I suspect there are ways…" Tabby grinned, "Lincoln might be a loyal boyfriend, but I know – without doubt – that he's a loyal brother first. That means, if one of his sisters wants something, he'll do it. Even if it means betraying his lovers' confidence."

"That would still require you to be friends with a sister that was willing to let you join them for sex," Haiku said, "and you're only friends with Luna."

Tabby smirked, letting it sink in.

"Luna wants to have sex with Lincoln, too?" Giggles asked, eyes wide.

"Oh, more than that!" Tabby grinned, "Luna's madly in love with him, near as I can tell. Poor girl's got it _bad_!"

"Lincoln's looking at yet another sister-girlfriend…" Polly muttered, "Jesus, three sister-girlfriends, a regular girlfriend, and he somehow keeps getting roped into sex with women he hardly knows on top of that? It _sounds_ like heaven, but I'm surprised he hasn't broken to pieces yet."

"Wouldn't it be nuts if _all_ his sisters secretly wanted to date him?" Tabby chuckled, nudging Giggles in the ribs. The clown stayed silent. "Yeesh, you laugh at just about everything. What gives?"

"Uh… nothing," Giggles sat up, "Anyway, I'm going to hang out with some friends tomorrow."

"Friends besides us?" Haiku asked.

"Circus friends," Giggles explained, "You guys always say we're creepy."

"Well…" Tabby shrugged, "…you are."

"I like clowns," Haiku said.

"Case in point," the rocker laughed.

"Will you guys either carry me to my bedroom or leave?!" Polly snapped, groaning at her pain, "I didn't even drink anything and this is the worst hangover of my life!"

"Alright, girls," Haiku sighed, "let's get her to bed…"

…

"Lincoln is doing _what_?!" Luan Loud practically screeched, eyes wide and with a look of devastation on her face, "Are you sure?!"

"Tabby seems pretty sure," Giggles explained, taking a drink from her coffee at the comedy club. It was during the dead hours, so they could speak openly without fear. "Haiku and Polly didn't say she was wrong…"

"I can't believe it…" Luan slumped back into her chair, "Lucy and Lynn are dating Lincoln, and now Luna's gonna join in…"

"You forgot the Santiago girl," Giggles pointed out.

"Oh, he was dating her in high school," Luan huffed out, "Yeesh… This stinks."

"Why?" her friend asked, "I mean, isn't this a _good_ thing? It means Lincoln is comfortable dating his sisters, and in being in a relationship with multiple women. If anything, this means not only would he date you despite being related, but that he'd date you despite already seeing other women."

"Oh, like he'd date me on top of three other women!" Luan threw her arms up in exasperation, "Four, if Luna joins. I can't _believe_ she's making a move on him! She knew I had a crush on him…"

"Kinda weird that four out of ten sisters lust after their brother…" Giggles noted, "I don't suppose the other six are into him, too?"

"Lily's barely legal," Luan scoffed, then tapped her chin, "…but she always _did_ look up to him… I mean, all of us love him. Besides our roommates, he was always each of our favorite siblings, but I wouldn't say we all had crushes on him. I thought Luna and I were the only ones, though…"

"Apparently not, anymore," the clown girl laughed, "What's the plan?"

"Luna's got the right idea," Luan said, "She's bringing along Tabby – and probably her girlfriend, Sam – to make Lincoln feel less awkward about having sex with a sibling. It also works out because he has trouble resisting girls asking him for something, especially when they group up on him. My sisters and I used to do it all the time."

"Who are you going to get to help you?" Giggles asked, getting up to stretch, "How about that goth chick?"

"Maggie?" Luan raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I barely know her! I just… perform for her on occasion as a mime."

"Is that _all_ between you two?" the younger comedian smirked.

"W-whatever you're suggesting, Maggie isn't a good enough friend for me to blab about something like _this_ ," Luan blushed more, "Besides… I love Lincoln, you know that."

"That didn't stop you from dating Benny for a time," Giggles chuckled, "and I'd be a bad friend if I didn't point out that Luan is in love with both Lincoln _and_ Sam. From what I can tell, Lucy and Lynn love each other as much as Lincoln."

"So?"

"So, I think people's hearts are large enough to love more than one person at a time," Giggles smiled, "I mean, you already love your sisters, right?"

"Of course, but it's not like th-" Luan tried to say.

"Are you telling me that, with both you and Luna's interest in girls, you two never… practiced?"

The comedian's blush was all the answer Giggles needed. Exactly how far either of the bi-curious sisters had went during their hormone-driven teen years was irrelevant; even if they had only practiced with a single unsisterly kiss, it was enough to prove the clown's point.

"Maybe I'll… go out with Maggie…" Luan sighed in defeat, "but first we go after Lincoln."

"We?" Giggles looked worried.

"What? Aren't you interested?" the comedian asked, "Seems like everyone else is."

"I'm not as sexually charged as my roommates," Giggles confessed, then tapped her empty mug, "…but… it'd be weird if I'm the only one in the sorority who _didn't_ fuck Lincoln, plus I'd be helping a friend out. But no coercing me into trying new stuff, alright? Regular sex. And… if you two do something that… looks fun… maybe I'll try it."

"Alright!" Luan thrust her fist into the air in celebration before producing a pen and notepad, "Now we get to the brass tacks: what kinds of jokes are we going to assault him with?"

Giggles grinned in eagerness.

 **A/N: Despite popular suggestions for a Luan/Maggie/Giggles tag-team on Lincoln, I couldn't bring myself to introduce Maggie quite yet, or to have her be part of the comedian click. I like Luaggie, but I feel like it needs a little more build-up for this fic. There** _ **will**_ **be Maggie and there** _ **will**_ **be Luaggie, so fear not.**

 **Next up is the Rock Band arc I bait-and-switched you all with.**


	9. Rock Concert Part 1

**A/N: A small warning: no sex in this chapter. I'll make up for it in the next.**

Lincoln Loud took a deep breath, savoring the crisp October air. After sleeping all of Saturday, he had been surprised at the lack of sexual demands from his three girlfriends. Oh, they weren't abstaining or anything, but none of them – not even Lynn – were going out of their way to tease a sexual response out of him. He was free to do whatever he intended, and if the mood struck him, suggest it to one – or multiple – partners, and if they were also in the mood, they fucked. No pressure or coercion, no tricks to drive anyone into a hormone-mad sex machine.

Though, to be fair, each of his girlfriends _eagerly_ agreed when he asked.

Now it was Monday, however, and the whole lot of them were off to do the awkward chore they'd agreed to.

"Do we really have to go to this stupid thing?" Polly asked, skating alongside Lincoln and the others with her wheeled shoes. With the colder weather moving in (and also not allowed to dress in sporting gear all the time to keep up her sorority's image), Polly wore a simple yellow hoodie and pink sweats, her hair still done up in pixie pigtails.

"Yeah," Margo shrugged, wearing a red hoodie over her RWCC track suit, a baseball cap on her head, "why do we have to talk to your sister, anyway?"

"It's a thing we all have to do whenever something sexual happens," Ronnie Anne explained, also wearing a hoodie (purple, naturally) over skinny jeans, "Don't worry too much; you guys only have to come in once."

"Why?" Polly asked.

"Because you've only had sex with Lincoln once," Lucy said, "We have to come in every week because we do things daily."

"Lisa needs data for some nerd thing, or another," Lynn rolled her eyes, "Don't ask me why. Something about a… microcosm or something."

"She's interested in studying how bizarre our relationship is," Lincoln explained, "and in exchange, she doesn't report us."

"Whoa, so this is blackmail?" Margo furrowed her brow.

"Eh, not quite…" Lynn shrugged, "She wouldn't blab either way, but… Well, talking to her is kinda therapeutic."

"Really, everyone benefits," Ronnie Anne nodded, agreeing with Lynn.

The conversation died as the adults made their way through the main campus and into the science building. Margo and Polly were tense, almost anxious, eyes drifting around to look at all the students who ignored them. They looked at Lincoln and his sisters, astounded with how calm they were. Once they were out of earshot of any students, Margo spoke up.

"You guys are all… really calm."

"We got over our paranoia after the first week," Lynn chuckled.

"Until a whole bunch of people we knew in school suddenly started enrolling," Lucy corrected, "then we were even more paranoid."

"I've seen you guys kiss openly on campus," Ronnie Anne noted, "After I found out, and everything. I just thought you should know that you're kinda… not hiding it well."

"Like I said," Lynn repeated, "we got over our paranoia."

They entered Lisa's section of offices and began the tedious process of waiting and going in to talk with her, one-on-one. The young professor wore her usual bored expression, though something was… different. Lincoln couldn't place it as he waited, only able to sneak occasional peaks of her whenever she opened the door to let one girl out and the next one in.

What was different?

…

"Oh yeah, he's good," Polly said, smirking, "My only complaint is that he doesn't eat pussy quite like Rusty, and that's hardly a complaint because he was a close second, no doubt. Yeah I miss Rusty. Yeesh, why does everyone ask that? I'm giving him space! Yeah, yeah… I _do_ plan on trying to get back together with him! What? Would I still sleep with Lincoln? Uh… I'm not really into cheating. What? No, I don't think Rusty wants to be a cuckold!"

"Y-yeah, I did have a crush on him in high school… Who told you that? Was it Polly? What do you mean you 'just know'?" Margo demanded, "Whatever, I got over it. Yes, I did! So I had sex with the guy! Polly pressured me into it. No, I don't regret it. Yes, I find him attractive… No, I don't plan on trying to butt in and be his girlfriend! The poor guy has enough on his plate as it is. Will I still have sex with him? I mean, as long as he and Lynn are willing until I can find a guy of my own. Or girl, I guess. These questions are really weird…"

"Yeah, it's a little weird being eaten out by your best friend while she fucks your brother/boyfriend…" Lynn agreed, "I mean, not quite as weird as having your brother's cum sucked out of your pussy by your little sister. Yeesh, does anything I say faze you? You're like a robot right now, you know that? How in the world did you just listen to me – _your blood sister_ – say that and _not_ react?! Wait, what kind of question is that?"

"How would I feel if more sisters joined in?" Lucy repeated the question, "I'm not sure. Did you ask Lynn? How did she take it? Ah… Well, I'm sure she wouldn't hospitalize any of our sisters, or risk breaking her prized baseball bat. Right, I still haven't answered. At the risk of sounding too submissive, I wouldn't mind if it was what Lincoln wanted. After all, I don't see how denying him from the rest of our sisters would really do anything to improve my relationship with him or them, and I've already shared him with five other women. No, I'm certain Lynn wouldn't actually hurt any of them. Why are you so worried about that?"

Finally, it was Lincoln's turn. He walked in to Lisa's office, taking his seat across from her and giving his usual, brotherly greeting. His eyes raked over her, trying to figure out what was different now that he had her in full line of sight.

"How are you, Lincoln?" Lisa asked, surprising her brother.

"I'm… fine," he answered, knitting his brow in confusion, "I don't think you've asked me a question like that except for medical reasons. Did one of the other girls say something?"

"Each of them did express some concern about your health after the roller derby incident," Lisa elaborated, "but the question itself was unrelated to that. I can see you're physically healthy, and by all accounts mentally healthy as well. I merely asked because I'm genuinely interested in how you are feeling at this moment."

"Oh," Lincoln cocked his head, "um… Well, I'm fine. I feel pretty good, actually. There's still some soreness, but it's manageable, and I get to see Luna at the concert this Wednesday. Luan's probably going to show up since she works at the comedy club near campus, and if you come, well, that'd be the most siblings we've had in one area since we moved out."

"Are you suggesting I attend the music festival?" Lisa asked, expression and voice betraying no emotion besides a casual detached amusement.

"I suppose I am," Lincoln chuckled, "Wouldn't it be nice to see so many of us together again? I mean, we haven't hung out in years."

"It's considered unethical for professors to fraternize with their students," Lisa's mouth slid into a small smile at her little joke, "but I do have months of time off accrued and tenure. I suppose I could cancel my Wednesday classes."

"That's short notice," her brother looked worried, "Will the school get mad?"

"They can't afford to lose me," Lisa explained, "I'm almost the entirety of the science department. They know full well I can teach at any university I wish to."

"Why do you teach here, then?" Lincoln asked, "I mean, you could be literally anything! You could be programming in Silicon Valley, or helping advance space travel, or working in India designing processors, or Japan designing robots, or literally anywhere advancing any science. Why do the work of several professors at a community college in your hometown?"

His sister reclined back, putting her clipboard up and crossing her leg, threading her fingers together on her stomach as she thought about how best to answer. Lincoln was beginning to see what was so subtly different about her, but became distracted by her answer.

"At the risk of sounding sanctimonious, I honestly do it because I want to help students who don't have the best opportunities," she explained, "Community colleges are usually the cheapest way for people to acquire degrees, especially people from low income families who can't afford to go to more impressive schools further away. That's why I signed on: the offer additional classes to students who might have an interest in things beyond general sciences, to inspire students to strive for greater levels of academia and more rewarding career opportunities. I also did it because I wanted students to pursue science with a passion and desire to further humanity, not just so they could pursue wealth like a shortsighted peon. True, not all of my research has been beneficial to mankind, but it is my belief that science should be used to improve the lives of humanity – not to be used for personal gain."

She turned her attention back to Lincoln and gave a smile that was soft and warm, something he had never quite seen her wear before.

"There is also another reason I'm too embarrassed to admit to our siblings," she confessed, "I also did it to stay close to all of you."

"Wow…" was all Lincoln could manage, moved by his younger sister's uncharacteristically emotional speech. Then he remembered what he noticed about her: she wasn't disheveled anymore. Her hair was brushed and she wore clothes that fit. More than that, her green sweater and red slacks actually hugged her body, revealing the curves she had always hidden beneath baggy clothes. She was surprisingly curvy, similar to Lucy but not as petite. "Why are you so… clean today?"

"Lincoln, I'm always clean," Lisa said, "in a controlled chaos sort of fashion, I confess, but hygienic."

"I mean, why are you wearing tighter clothes and brushing your hair?" he clarified, then grinned, "Wait a minute! Did you find a new boyfriend?"

"Not quite, but an excellent first guess," the scientist kept her cool, maintaining the same tone she always used.

"Are you trying to get a boy to notice you?" her brother pressed.

"Affirmative."

"Has it worked yet?" Lincoln chuckled, too amused by this.

"What do you think?" Lisa asked, fixing him with her analytical stare, reading him like a watchmaker read clockwork.

"I don't see how it wouldn't," Lincoln rested his chin on his fist as he let his eyes scan Lisa's entire body, smirking, "You look downright gorgeous, though I think the messy hair was better, personally."

Lisa felt her face heat up but fortunately her brother didn't notice, paling and sitting upright as horror washed over him.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry!" he apologized, "That was really inappropriate of me. I… I really need to remember that there's a boundary between me and my sisters. It's just, I hang out with Lynn and Lucy so much and never get to see-"

"Lincoln," the professor interrupted, causing him to look at her blushing, smiling face, "it's fine. I found it rather flattering, actually. When you were younger, it was easier to capture lightning in a bottle than to get you to tell any of us we were pretty. Now you're able to give us honest answers, not worried that it might seem awkward."

Lincoln found himself looking into her face, a strange tugging at his heart that made him uncomfortable. He broke eye contact.

"You had some questions for me?" he asked.

"I've gotten all I needed," Lisa said, standing up and gesturing for him to follow her to the door, "You're free to go. Don't forget that midterms will be coming up soon. I expect high marks from you in biology at the very least."

"I'll do my best not to disappoint," Lincoln chuckled.

"Oh, and Lincoln," Lisa stopped herself from opening the door, "have you decided on a major?"

"Not really, no," the young man sighed, "Law enforcement seemed so cool, but with how things are these days, I'm just not sure that's what I want to be anymore… I'm a really good artist, but I don't need a degree for that."

"If I might make a suggestion…?" Lisa waited for her brother to nod, "Might I recommend pursuing a career in education? Your tuition is mostly paid for from our parents' college plan they saved up for you, and there are several scholarships available to help cover what's left, so there is little fear of student debt. Being a teacher doesn't pay very well, I confess, but I've seen how you are with children, and you're intelligent in a number of fields. You also have a good heart and a strong desire to help others."

Lincoln blinked at her, surprised.

"Just… some food for thought," Lisa blushed again, opening the door for Lincoln to leave and addressing all of them gathered in the hall, "Thank you again for helping me with this research project, and as promised all of your identities have been kept secret, even in my personal notes. Lucy, Lynn, Ronnie Anne, Lincoln – I hope to see you again next week. Margo, Polly – it was a pleasure getting to know you both. Have a nice day."

"That was a weird experience," Polly grunted, "I have to do that every time I have sex with Lincoln?"

"It wasn't too bad," Margo rolled her shoulders, "but some of those questions were… specific."

"Oh yeah, she always asks for the dirtiest details," Ronnie Anne chuckled, "I have a feeling her reasons aren't fully academic, if you catch my drift."

Lucy and Lynn exchanged worried looks as the other girls laughed at Ronnie Anne's joke. What if the Latina had hit the nail right on the head? No, no… that was nuts. Too weird to be real. Too improbable, especially with Lisa who was like a robot when it came to emotions. Shoving their worries aside, the groups split up for their respective work and classes. Whatever fears gripped the enrolled siblings, they were overwhelmed by the fear of midterms. By the time Lincoln and Lucy made it back to the apartment they felt ready to vomit. Lincoln grinned as he saw a familiar sight pulling into his apartment complex, however.

Parking the station wagon in its usual place, Lincoln got out, arms spread wide in greeting. Nearby was Chunk and his van, as well as Luna, Sam, and Tabby – all waiting for the arrival of Lucy and Lincoln.

"Luna!" the white-haired man greeted, embracing his older sister and exchanging back-pats, "Dude, it's been too long!"

"Couldn't agree more, bro," Luna grinned, eyes in their usual hooded position as she looked him up and down, "When was the last time we saw each other? The Summer Music Festival?"

"Where the sun is hot," the two siblings said in unison, striking air guitar poses, "but the rifts are _hotter_!"

They laughed, hanging onto each other as they regained their breaths. Lucy had appeared beside them, startling the rocker but not even fazing their brother. Sam and Tabby also moved closer, waving in greeting, while Chunk continued with his maintenance of the van and checking their gear for breaks.

"Sup Spooky?" Luna nodded towards Lucy, her smile taut.

She knew about the forbidden relationship, and jealous rage was flaring strong through her. Still, Lucy wasn't at fault. She had just happened to get lucky. Perhaps what bothered Luna so much wasn't even that; maybe it was the fact that Lucy almost certainly instigated all of it, that she had had the courage to pursue the forbidden relationship in the first place. If it hadn't been for the goth, would Lynn have ever tried to turn the fantasy into a reality? Both the rocker and her closest sister, Luan, had often talked about their attraction towards Lincoln, and both had eventually agreed that such a thing was simply impossible. Lucy hadn't cared about the impossible, or unnatural, or immoral, and she had succeeded where others thought only failure resided.

And that was infuriating. But it wasn't her fault.

"Hello, Luna," Lucy greeted monotonously. The two sisters embraced, awkward and tense.

"Chunk, my man!" Lincoln greeted the roadie with a signature handshake they had developed over the years, "How's it been?"

"Same as always, guv," the Brit chuckled before leaning in closely, "Tabby claims you've got quite a way with the ladies. Mind teaching me a few tricks?"

"Ha… haha…" Lincoln felt himself sweat, "Tabby said that? What _exactly_ did she say?"

"Never fear, chum, my lips are sealed," Chunk assured him with a smile, "I've been in the rock n' roll scene for many years – I've seen all sorts of insanity, and a lot of things I ain't comfortable with, but I've always kept my mouth shut. Trust me, what you're doing ain't anywhere close to the worst I've seen."

Lincoln was speechless, pale in the face, and felt his throat dry up. He cleared it and started talking about how he just… did what he always did. He helped out whenever he could, tried to keep a smile and easy attitude, work now and play later, keep his nose clean, and have fun as much as possible besides. Chunk gave a deep laugh and slapped the younger man on the back.

"Blimey, you are one of a kind, you know that?" Chunk sighed, "I'm glad my girl is back in England, or I'd be worried."

"Chunk, I-I'd never-"

"Easy, lad," Chunk laughed again, "I know you're not the kind of guy to do something like that. Looks like Luna wants to talk to you again."

Lincoln turned around to see his older sister standing over him. Only then did he realize that, despite being taller than most of his sisters, Luna somehow still had an inch of two over him. It never really occurred to him that he was shorter than her until that exact moment.

"Hey Linc, Lucy was telling me that she and Lynn were thinking of letting you chill with me and the band for a little bit," the rocker said, gesturing to the goth who nodded in agreement, "The college has put us up in one of the nicer hotels in the area, with all the fancy privileges that includes. I figure, since we're here for the week, why don't you stay with us for the time being?"

"Stay with a rock band in a fancy hotel?" Lincoln grinned at the prospect of wild shenanigans and outrageous adventures could be had, "Absolutely! I mean… Are you sure it's cool, Lucy?"

"Yes, Lincoln," the goth said, clearly struggling with how to word things so as not to allude to their taboo relationship, "I know we planned to hang out with Ronnie Anne, but we already discussed giving you some time to hang out with Luna. One week won't kill us."

"If they're fine with it, I don't see why I shouldn't indulge," Lincoln chuckled, "and spend time with the greatest rock star _ever_!"

"Stop, bro, you're making me blush…" Luna joked, though she did feel some color in her cheeks at his praise, "Why don't I help you get packed? I've never really seen your place before."

Lincoln led the way into the apartment. Lucy made to follow but her path was blocked by Sam and Tabby, all smiles.

"Girl, I love those bands on your ear, where'd you get them?" Sam asked, tracing her finger along the goth's cartilage, "They look wicked cool."

"There's a gothic jeweler in town," Lucy said, feeling strange. A girl was complimenting her jewelry? One that wasn't a goth? Was the strange sensation in her chest _belonging_? "Haiku introduced me to it."

"Haiku does love her piercings," Tabby laughed, "Actually, I really love your whole look. It's dark, punky – bloody brilliant, actually."

"You'd fit right in with some of the concerts we've been to," Sam agreed.

While the other women kept Lucy occupied, Luna followed her brother through a quick tour of the apartment, wearing her usual mellow grin and hooded eyes. In truth, she was far from the laidback aura she tried to project. Her heart beat faster and faster as they approached his bedroom. It didn't help that, despite their cleaning, there was an unmistakable, subtle aroma of sex. The fact it was ever-present implied that the young adults living there rarely took breaks long enough to let it air out. It put Luna in mind of a pothead's house, where the smell of marijuana was never quite gone due to the frequency with which it was used.

The smell put a whole slew of images into the rocker's head that made her cheeks heat up and her head swim. Finally, they reached his room and she helped him gather a suitcase and fold clothes. About halfway through, however, she closed his door and waited for him to look at her. The laidback demeanor of hers was gone, replaced by a more serious, cautious expression and tense stance.

"What's wrong, Luna?" Lincoln asked, then looked worried, "Oh no. What did Tabby say?"

"She said a lot," Luna confessed, "Bro, I know about you and Lynn, and Lucy, and Ronnie Anne," she paused smirking despite the tension, "…and Haiku, and Margo, and Polly."

"…Great…" Lincoln sighed, sitting down on his suitcase, "So… what's the plan? I never thought you'd be the kind of person to do an intervention – no offense."

"You got it all wrong, Linc," Luna blushed more, taking a deep breath and forcing herself to calm down, "I can see you all care about each other. You know I'm the last person to stand in the way of true love, no matter how wrong people say it is."

"And that's one of the reasons I've always respected you," he brother interjected with a smile, "You know things are never as simple as people make them out to be."

"Y-yeah," the rocker rubbed her arm, "and you know things aren't so simple, either. Which is why I'm talking to you about it, here, alone… Linc… I love you, bro."

"I love you too, Luna," the young man beamed, oblivious, "you know that."

"No, no," Luna shook her head, slightly annoyed by how dense boys were sometimes, "I _love_ you, bro."

"Oh," Lincoln started to blush, "Well… I mean… Um…"

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way," the rocker sighed, "but I wanted you to know that I've had a crush on you since you were a freshman in high school, when I finally saw you growing into a man. You've always been a super-rad dude, and… really cute. I was always too scared to make a move, but now that Lucy and Lynn have, a-and you don't seem to have any problem with multiple girlfriends…"

"I… I date them all with the others' consent," Lincoln explained, "What about Sam? Aren't you two married in all but law at this point?"

"She's onboard with us," Luna chuckled, "She used to have a crush on her younger brother, Simon, so she knows how it is for your heart to belong to multiple people."

"I… I don't know, Luna, I'd have to talk it over with the others, and they've been getting a little protective with all the other girls just jumping in whenever," Lincoln sighed. He watched Luna's expression fall and felt his heart sink with hers. "But, I... used to have a really big crush on you when we were younger. I've always felt super comfortable around you, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't find you attractive."

"Did you… still wanna hang out with us?" the rocker shrugged, smiling now that her spirits had been slightly repaired.

"Absolutely," Lincoln beamed, "Nothing short of death would keep me from hanging out with you."

"Rad!" Luna stood up and helped Lincoln finish packing, "You're in for a helluva week, bro. The girls and I have a whole bunch of stuff planned."

"Sounds like a blast!" her brother laughed, then smiled, "I wasn't lying when I said any of that, Luna; I will talk to them about it. I really do care a lot about you."

"I appreciate it, Linc," Luna melted back into her laidback demeanor, truly put at ease. The hard part was over. The fear of outright rejection or awkwardness between them had been proven false; now there was only the same comfortable vibe they had always shared.

They stowed his luggage and prepared to leave just as Lynn and Ronnie Anne approached, both wearing sweats and looking as if they had been jogging.

"Whoa, what the hell's going on here?" the jock demanded, sweaty but far from winded.

Ronnie Anne merely wheezed, hands on braced against her knees as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Lincoln will be spending the week with Luna's band," Lucy said, "We've talked about this, haven't we? Letting him spend some time with other family members?"

"But a whole week?" Lynn frowned, trying to avoid acting too unusual.

"It's not as if she's taking him on tour to another country," Lucy allowed herself a coy smile, "He's not even leaving Royal Woods."

"I guess we can go a week without the dweeb," Lynn sighed, trying to act only jokingly disappointed, when in reality she felt her heart twist at the prospect of him leaving. God, she hated how weak he made her. It was one week! And they could visit and hang out the whole time, and spend time with Luna to boot! "What do you think, Santiago?"

"Gah!" the Latina wheezed out, throwing up a shaky thumb up.

"Walk it off," Lynn sighed, "Why does everybody act like this after jogging with me?"

"Feel free to visit anytime, girls," Luna offered, "I wouldn't want Linc to get _bored_ hanging out with us."

Lincoln's three lovers exchanged nervous glasses as Lincoln got into the van with the band. Before any of them could so much as voice a concern, the van's engine rumbled and the radio blared heavy rock music at a painful volume, before peeling away and leaving them in the dust.

"Wait… does she know?" Ronnie Anne asked, finally regaining her breath and processing what little she had witnessed.

"If she does, did she just kidnap Lincoln?" Lynn's pupils shrunk in panic, "Oh man, what if she thinks we were taking advantage of him and she called cops to come in as soon as he was rescued?!"

"Stop it," Lucy said in a warning tone, "I'm pretty sure she didn't call the cops, though… I was the one who suggested they hang out more, and she offered the stay at the hotel…"

"So, she probably knows what's been going on," Ronnie Anne counted off on her fingers, "she doesn't have a problem with it, and she took Linc to stay a whole week with her in a private hotel room."

"Smooth, Lucy," Lynn grumbled, "You just handed our boyfriend over to, like, three _more_ girls! And Chunk!"

"I don't think Chunk was interested," Lucy interjected, cheeks coloring in embarrassment.

"I was joking about Chunk!" Lynn rolled her eyes.

"Ease up, Lynn," Ronnie Anne slid between the two, "Even if that _is_ what Luna intends, well… does it even matter?"

"What?" the sisters replied in unison.

"I don't like the idea of sharing him willy-nilly either," the Latina elaborated, "but he's not the kind of guy to just sleep around, and we've kind of been using him."

The others stayed silent so she continued.

"Lynn, you technically cheated on him with me at the diner, and you ordered him to sleep with Polly and Margo to prove a point, didn't you?" she pointed out, making the jock splutter in indignation, "And Lucy, you might have asked him if he was alright with sleeping with Haiku, but we _all_ twisted his arm to make him feel less awkward about having sex with his best friend's girlfriend."

"I… guess we _have_ been taking the lead on all of our sexual misadventures…" Lucy conceded.

"If he has sex with Luna, or whoever, over the week – and that's only an _if_ – we shouldn't be too quick to blame," Ronnie Anne offered a defusing smile, "I mean, this is Linc we're talking about here. He'd never do anything to hurt us. I bet, if he had sex with those girls, he'd call us up and beg our forgiveness right after."

"And he'd be right to beg!" Lynn snapped, then blushed, "B-but, I guess we can let this… slide."

"We'll definitely need to set ground rules when he gets back, though," Lucy sighed.

"Agreed," Ronnie Anne chuckled, "What if Luna is as in love with Lincoln as we are? Do we… you know?"

"Let her join?" Lynn gaped, "She's in a relationship with Sam!"

"To be fair, the three of us are in relationships with each other as much as Lincoln," Lucy pointed out, "and Ronnie Anne joined because she was in love with you first."

"Semantics," Lynn huffed, "Fine! Luna is… pretty cool. And, from what I've heard… pretty good in the sack."

"Well, she is a musician," Ronnie Anne scratched her cheek, thoughtfully, "I wonder if she'd be willing to go all out with us, too…?"

"Let's just find something else to occupy our time, alright?" Lucy said, drearily.

"Hear that?" Lynn wrapped an arm around her younger sister, directing her towards the apartment, "Sounds like Lucy needs a pick-me-up."

"I could go for one myself," Ronnie Anne giggled, opening the door, "While the Lincoln's away, us girls must play…"

Lucy blushed as they led her into the apartment.

 **A/N: I know I've implied by saying "all these months" and other things that this fic takes place awhile after** _ **Succubi Sisters**_ **, but really it takes place in the subsequent October (** _ **Succubi Sisters**_ **taking place during August). I probably said this took place in spring, but we're retconning that. It's fall now.**

" **Wheeled shoes" refers to Heelys, but I wanted to avoid including real-world products, businesses, celebrities, etc. to give that "cartoon" vibe. Since Polly is encouraged to avoid skating everywhere by her sorority, she uses them as a way to skirt past the regulation.**

 **Next chapter will have the lesbian threesome, fear not.**


	10. Rock Concert Part 2

The trio of lovers quickly made their way into their apartment and began undressing. Purple hoodie, red jersey, black sweater – all articles of outerwear shed rapidly, one after the other, until the three women were down to their underclothes. Lynn stopped, suddenly, as she noticed the contrast between herself and the two women she was with. Ronnie Anne wore simple purple underwear – regular cotton panties and bra, nothing too special, but still feminine, hugging her breasts and nicely-full ass. Lucy wore dark, frilly lingerie that transparent in some parts, both girly and dark, and very sexually-alluring. And what was Lynn wearing? A pair of men's boxers and a sports bra.

"What's wrong, Lynn?" Lucy huffed, feeling the lust in her blood cloud her mind. Strands of saliva were still draping from her black-painted lips down across her veiled breasts from the rigorous lip-mashing they had engaged in while undressing.

"Yeah, don't stop now," Ronnie Anne massaged her moist panties, "I was just getting ready to go."

"Sorry, it's just…" the jock looked around the room for some kind of answer she couldn't find, "am I… Am I pretty?"

The other two girls exchanged questioning looks before looking back at Lynn.

"Dude, you're fucking hot," Ronnie Anne scoffed, "I mean… isn't that what I said on the first day we hooked up?"

"And both Lincoln and I agreed," Lucy said, "and we still agree."

"Okay, so I'm hot," Lynn shrugged, curling up a little on the bed, "but am I _pretty_? You know… am I a nice-looking girl?"

"You've always preferred being a tomboy," Lucy pointed out, "and you've always been comfortable being you. What's changed?"

"Well, I've never really bothered looking at other girls' underwear until now…" the jock blushed, "You're both so… feminine."

"What are you talking about?" Ronnie Anne sat up, genuinely confused, "Because we wear skirts when it's warm?"

"All of it!" Lynn exclaimed, throwing her hands out, "Look at you two! You're not muscular, you have full breasts, you're comfortable in skirts, dresses, stockings, and makeup, and you wear women's underwear!"

"Girl, you don't need any of that!" Ronnie Anne laughed and even Lucy chuckled, angering Lynn.

"Don't laugh at me!" the jock snapped, "I'm baring my heart here!"

"But it's funny," Lucy said, risking her sister's wrath, "Do you honestly think you should be more feminine for Lincoln?"

"I… kind of," Lynn huffed, "Yes. Why is that funny?"

"Because that's not what he likes about you," the goth explained, "You gave Lincoln erections before any of the rest of us, and you did it without even trying. Lincoln is attracted to you for _you_."

"I mean, you manage to grab men's attention without having to wear frills or act like a girl or even using makeup," Ronnie Anne added, "That's how feminine you are; you don't need anything to enhance it!"

Lynn felt a smile tug at her lips. Then she felt two pairs of arms wrap around her, one warm and the other cool.

"Besides, we love you the way you are: fiery, fierce, and uncompromising on who you want to be," Ronnie Anne chuckled, her warm hug turning slowly into a groping adventure, "If you really don't feel pretty enough, how about I show you how pretty I think you are?"

Lynn couldn't bring herself to protest; Ronnie Anne's hands were simply too quick, gliding over the plane of Lynn's stomach, feeling out the musculature of the jock with dexterous fingers. This didn't help Lynn, however, as she looked down at her abs. There was definition there, and while it wasn't as obvious as that of a bodybuilder, it was far more noticeable than the flat stomach of either Lucy or Ronnie Anne.

"I've always been jealous of these," Lucy commented, joining in with Ronnie Anne's exploration of Lynn's stomach. Her words almost seemed like she'd read Lynn's mind or sensed her disappointment. "They're so powerful, but also… subtle."

"Yeah, that's true," the Latina agreed, hands curving upwards, fingertips brushing Lynn's sports bra, "Your whole body's like that. You've got so much strength in you, but it's just barely visible."

"Ugh, all this talk about strength and power…" Lynn used her hands to cover her face in embarrassment, "It sounds like you're complimenting some dude!"

"I guess our compliments work for either," the goth sighed, "but that shouldn't matter. We like them on you – they fit _you_. You're charged, and strong, and yet so beautiful, without even trying. The combination makes you seem so… dangerous."

"The good kind of dangerous," Ronnie Anne whispered to Lynn before nipping her ear, "The _sexy_ kind of dangerous."

"I've also been pretty jealous of these, too, truth be told," Lucy continued, daring to lift Lynn's sports bra and expose her breasts.

"Okay, now I kn-know you're lying!" the jock snapped, breath hitching as both girls began suckling on her smaller tits, "My chest is the least feminine thing about me!"

"Girl, there's nothing on you that's not feminine," Ronnie Anne laughed, running her silky tongue around Lynn's left nipple, her right hand dipping below the waistline of the jock's boxers.

"I am being sincere," the goth explained, scraping her teeth against Lynn's right breast, "You're not flat – not that that would even matter. You have just enough boob to grip in a hand and fondle. They're fun and easy to handle, and really cute."

"She's not wrong," Ronnie Anne agreed, fingers digging into Lynn's pussy while her mouth still worked at her tit, "I know sometimes girls want larger breasts, but trust me, there's an appeal to smaller breasts, too."

"Y-yeah, l-like what?" Lynn panted, feeling good despite herself, "L-Linc likes titjobs!"

"I don't understand that, but then again I don't have a dick," the Latina shrugged, "I mean, if he likes fucking breasts, why don't you try giving him an buttjob?"

"What, like anal?" Lynn's head snapped up, blushing, "I… I mean, I've crossed a lot of lines, but I-I'm not really into that, a-and I don't think Lincoln is-"

"No, no, no!" Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes, "A _buttjob_. You know, when you have a nice pair of cheeks and you let a guy rub his dick between them? Like a titjob."

"That… that works?" the jock asked, bewildered.

"Admittedly, you'd need a larger, more cushiony ass I imagine to have the same effect as a titjob," Ronnie Anne shrugged again, "but your smooth, toned, and beautiful buns have enough space for Lincoln Jr. to slide through."

"He does stare at your ass and legs more than either of us," Lucy pointed out, "and it's not his fixation on socks, either, because even when I wear boots and my leg warmers, he still pays more attention to yours."

"You're also the only one he ever goes extra hard with," the Latina said, "Yeah, he'll go hard with me on occasion, or Lucy once in a while, but you? He goes at you like an animal! I mean, it's not as romantic as how he treats Lucy, but it speaks volumes of his sexual attraction to you."

"I wish he'd take me like that more often…" the goth sighed, helping Ronnie Anne slip Lynn's boxers off, "Sometimes he treats me too gently."

"I'd like to be… treated gently once in a while," Lynn coughed into her hand, embarrassed, "b-by Linc, I mean. I-I like it rough, too, but… it'd be nice if he… treated me like a valuable, from time to time…"

"D'aw," Ronnie Anne snorted, smirking, "Lynn's got a soft spot!"

"I never had you pegged as the romantic sort," Lucy smirked too.

"Alright, enough of that!" the jock blushed, "Clearly I need to give your mouths something better to do than harass me."

Lynn grabbed Ronnie Anne roughly by her hair and shoved the Latina's head towards her crotch. Ronnie Anne still smirked, her eyes twinkling with mischief, as she used her tongue to tease the jock in other ways. Breath heavy with lust, Lynn used her free hand to wrap around Lucy's petite waist and drag the goth against her body. They embraced as well as they could, lips locking and smearing Lucy's black lip gloss across both of their mouths. The jock came quick enough, with tongues slipping into her from both ends and four sets of fingers digging into her breasts and thighs.

"N-now what?" Lynn's eyes came back into focus as the heady rush of release faded from her mind.

"You just lay there for a moment," Ronnie Anne instructed, removing her panties before sliding herself sideways into the jock, their legs overlapping as their pussies rubbed together, "It's time you put that mouth of yours to work, too."

Lynn said nothing as Lucy slipped out of her frilly panties and hovered over the jock's face, contemplative. After a moment's consideration, the goth undid the hair tie holding Lynn's ponytail, letting her shoulder-length auburn hair free. Lynn blinked in surprise while Lucy blushed at the sight beneath her: fiery Lynn, small-mouthed and eyes wide in surprise, haloed by her silky, brown hair, with a faint rosiness to her cheeks. Biting her lip, Lucy lowered her own pussy to the jock's waiting lips, watching the freckled face looking up at her from between her legs.

"How can you be so sexy without even trying?" Lucy asked her older sister, running her black-painted nails through the jock's loose hair, "I see you're still not convinced. Would you – gah! – would you like to hear a secret?"

"Depends," Lynn paused to take a long, slow lick across Lucy's slit, "it's not some weird occult thing, is it?"

"I-I'd rather not hear any of your _spiritual revelations_ today," Ronnie Anne stated, grinding her hips into Lynn's, their moist mounds producing rivulets of musky fluid, "The last one you talked about kept me up all night in existential dread."

"No, this is a personal secret," Lucy gasped as Lynn drilled into her pussy, "You remember when Lincoln clogged the toilet with that _Princess Pony_ book?"

"When we were kids?" Lynn raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, why?"

"It was _my_ book," Lucy sighed, her confession enough to cause both her lovers to stop, eyes wide in surprise, "I'm… a Princessister."

"Whoa, what?!" Lynn gaped, "This whole time I thought it was Lincoln!"

"Yeah, what about that weird phase he went through back during high school?" Ronnie Anne asked, "Wearing that stupid '25% Neater' shirt and everything?"

"He covered for me the first few times, and he was the only one to ever know my secret," Lucy explained, "and I… kind of convinced him to watch the show with me in secret, sometimes, then it really caught on with older guys. He started liking it ironically, then… well…"

"That explains all the porn he had of the one with the flower on her butt…" Lynn grunted.

"Lilly Pad or Rose Petal?" Lucy and Ronnie Anne asked in tandem, prompting the goth to stare at the Latina in bewilderment.

" _You_ watch _Princess Pony_?" Lucy asked.

"I-I dated Lincoln when he went through that shit, okay?" Ronnie Anne blushed vividly, "He convinced me to watch an episode or two, a-and they were kinda funny and… Stop judging me!"

"NERDS!" Lynn shouted before Lucy shoved the jock's face back to work.

"The point I was trying to make, Lynn," the goth sighed, "is that I always hid that part of my personality because I was uncomfortable with what others might think. You never have to hide – you're bold and out in the open, never caring what anyone says or thinks of you."

"I told you that at the diner, remember?" Ronnie Anne agreed, "And I'm sure Lincoln's said he admires that about you, too, at some point."

"He might have brought it up," Lynn grumbled, suckling on Lucy's clit and making the goth scream, "Thanks, girls."

They continued with their grinding and licking ministrations until the three of them climaxed and rolled off of each other in a pile of sweaty skin and tangled limbs, panting. They were far from satisfied, but they had the rest of the day, so there was no need to rush. As they lay there an idea occurred to Lynn.

"I just realized none of us have ever tried any of that costume stuff," she said, prompting the other two to look at her, "I mean, we've all noticed how much Lincoln gets off on us wearing stupid clothes, right? Socks, boots, my jersey, hoodies, his shirts, and so on."

"He went insane for the costumes Haiku had us wear," Lucy said, cupping her face in her hands, blushing, "It was so gratifying."

"What's your point, Loud?" Ronnie Anne asked, "Do you want us to dress up as nurses or schoolgirls or something? I'm not dressing as a maid!"

"You'd look so sexy in a maid outfit, though," Lucy commented.

"I appreciate the compliment, but really?" the Latina scoffed, "A Mexican maid sexual fantasy? It's a little insulting."

"Fair enough," Lucy conceded, looking back at her older sister, "So what _did_ you have in mind?"

"I don't know, but we'll think of something," Lynn sighed.

"Eventually," Lucy agreed.

"Yeah, eventually," Ronnie Anne snorted, "Now, can we get back to it? All this talk about seducing Lincoln has me going like a faucet."

"Is it wrong that when he's gone we do it on his bed?" Lucy asked as she lowered herself to Ronnie Anne's core, black lips peppering kisses along her inner thighs, "He just washed these sheets."

"And when he gets back and goes to bed, he'll smell us and our love for him," Lynn chuckled, "and it'll get him all hot and bothered."

"How could anyone resist your delicious pussy juice?" Ronnie Anne smirked, grabbing Lynn's hips and rolling on her side.

Seeing what she was attempting, the sisters repositioned themselves accordingly. All three lay on their sides, heads between another's thighs, connected in a circle of oral sex. Ronnie Anne lapped at Lynn's cunt, who in-turn fingered and licked Lucy's, who nibbled and toyed with Ronnie Anne's. Their faces and fingers grew slick with fluids as they massaged one another's precious kittens. They stayed like that for a few hours, shifting their limbs as they got tired, simply rubbing and licking away as orgasms came and went, staining Lincoln's sheets with their moistness, fogging his window with their combined heat, and leaving a scintillating reek in his room that would addle his hormones and make his nose itch.

"I miss him already," Ronnie Anne confessed with a sad sigh.

"Me too," Lynn agreed, "What do you think he's up to?"

"Knowing Luna?" Lucy said, "They're probably putting the hotel's soundproofing and energy bill to the test."

…

"This isn't exactly what I was thinking of when I said we'd make the walls shake hanging with Lincoln!" Sam shouted to Luna over the ludicrously loud music blaring from their various amps and speakers set up within one of the hotel's meeting halls. It had the best soundproofing in the entire building, but that didn't help the shaking. Even shouting, her voice didn't carry far enough to reach Lincoln, who was jamming out on air guitars with Tabby. "When are you gonna make your move?"

"Linc wants to discuss it with his girlfriends first," Luna explained, "I can't just force him to do it, y'know?"

"You're gonna miss your chance!" Sam gaped, "You need to go over there and put some of that Luna Loud charm on that boy!"

"B-but…" Luna began only to stop once she heard the music shift. The heavy metal they had been listening to had ended, replaced by a slow, romantic melody. The purple-clad rocker glared at Tabby, who had somehow moved away from Lincoln and was now standing suspiciously close to the radio setup. Before she could say anything, Sam shoved her from behind towards her brother.

Stumbling a little, she caught herself just in time for Lincoln to turn around, looking confused at the sudden shift in tone. When his eyes landed on her, standing so close, he stood straighter. The two siblings stood, almost mirroring each other with their wide-eyed expressions, lips slightly parted, cheeks coloring. Luna rubbed her left arm, nervously, while Lincoln stood rigidly, fingers grasping dumbly by his sides. The first romantic song ended, another beginning with a piano introduction. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Luna closed her eyes and forced herself to relax. Opening them again, she was back to her smooth, easygoing self, all casual smiles and hooded eyes. She extended a hand towards her brother.

"Care to dance, bro?" she asked, putting on no airs and making no effort to be anything other than herself. Being fake never got anyone anywhere.

Lincoln watched his hand glide into his sister's of its own volition. Immediately she pulled him close and they fell into a classic waltz position, with Lincoln resting his left hand on her waist, Luna's right hand on his shoulder, and their other hands entwined. His parents had taught his older sisters how to dance for prom until they could teach each other, and over time they had learned and added on. Each Loud who learned to ballroom dance from their older siblings was slightly better than the last as more and more experience accrued. Lily had been an absolute artist by the time she went to prom, stunning everyone there with her fluid, flawless dances.

Luna and Lincoln may have lacked their younger siblings' skills at the art, but they were still light on their feet and remembered the steps with practiced ease. They glided from one to the next, circling the room and each other, like a planet and its moon around an invisible sun. Everything else simply fell away from them, as if they truly were the only bodies in an infinite reality, moving to the rhythm of the universe. The music blended with their heartbeats. Both became so entranced with the other, so fixated on the other's eyes, that there seemed to be nothing else. The music ended and the two adults stumbled, startled by the sudden silence. The world came back into focus around them and they blushed.

"Why…" Lincoln nervously placed his hand on his chest, "why do I feel like this?"

"Music has a way of stirring the soul, Linc," Luna explained, wrapping her arms around her brother, drawing him closer to her, "It has a power, man… one that can change moods and inspire ideas. It can force you to face things you're uncomfortable with."

"What kinds of things?"

"I don't know," Luna smiled, soft and affectionately, "Why don't you tell me? What are you feeling?"

"I feel…" Lincoln let out a shaky breath, "I feel scared, and nauseous, and guilty…"

"Why?"

"Because…" her brother cleared his throat, "Because I also feel… warm, and happy, and safe, and… and…"

"And?" Luna leaned in closer, expectantly.

Lincoln gripped her face in both hands and drew her in for a kiss, which was _not_ what she had been expecting. It began as sweet and tender, fueled by their mutual compassion and warmth towards one another, but it quickly grew fierce, tongues wrestling for dominance, teeth pulling on lips, lip gloss smearing across both faces. They parted, huffing, red-faced, wide-eyed.

"B-b-" Lincoln began, trying to regather his wits.

"W-what?" Luna asked, worried. Had this been too much? She hadn't planned that _he'd_ rush things! He might have just spooked himself out of going further, and she couldn't very well have prevented a mistake he'd make.

"Bedroom," Lincoln said sternly, almost forcefully, a hungry look in his eyes.

Luna felt a grin split her face, heat rising to her cheeks. She barely took a step before Lincoln dipped and lifted her into his arms, bridal style, eliciting a giggle from her as he carried her away. Tabby made to follow, but Sam stopped her with an outstretched hand, waiting until the pair had left the room.

"What the hell, Sam?" the younger rocker snapped, scowling, "I thought the whole point of us coming along was to help her ease Lincoln into sex!"

"Looks to me like he doesn't need any easing," Sam chuckled, "which means you and I are just extra wheels."

"Damn it," Tabby growled, "This was my idea! Now I won't even get any…"

"Chill, Tabs," the older rocker said, "They'll have their honeymoon romance, then we can come in and turn it up a notch. We've got all week, but for now, let's let Luna have some time with her love."

"You're… really cool with this, for some reason," Tabby noted, the frustration in her voice being replaced by confusion, "I feel like you should be, I don't know… jealous or something."

"I know Luna's just caught up with the fact her dream is turning into a reality," Sam explained, "It'll wear off soon – especially when we get in there and I remind her she's _mine_ first and Lincoln's second."

…

Lincoln lowered Luna onto the bed, barely registering that the door to their hotel room had indeed closed behind them. He was too focused on his older sister to fully notice all that was happening around them. There was an energy driving him he had come to recognize as a subtle _wrongness_ which he associated with all of his first experiences. He had felt it when Lucy and Lynn had tricked him into sex with their succubus stunt. He had felt it when he had sex with Ronnie Anne while she had not known it was him. He had felt it again when sleeping with Haiku – his best friend's girlfriend. It made him uncomfortable and undermined the lust and pleasure he felt, but in the past there had always been consent – consent from his sisters, from Ronnie Anne, from Haiku and Clyde…

Now, though, he certainly had Luna's consent as she made no move to stop him, her eyes bidding him to continue, but he did not have the consent of his partners. True, he was in a polyamorous relationship with multiple lovers, but they had not given him permission to sleep around just because of it. Oh, they'd invite other girls into their fun, but that had always been with Lincoln's knowledge and permission. Now that he was pursuing sex without the women he was committed to knowing about it, the wrongness that had been present before had gone from a slightly exhilarating thrill into an inferno of nausea.

"I can't do this…" Lincoln gasped, lifting himself away from the bed and backing into the wall separating the bedroom from its adjoining bathroom, "I can't!"

Luna sat up, disappointment clear on her face, heartache staining her teary eyes, but she stayed strong and gave her brother a fragile smile in a vain effort to say "it's cool, no damage done" despite all evidence to the contrary. She wanted to say something, to try and console him, to let him know pressuring him or trying to win him over with pity was the last thing she wanted, but the pain in her chest was too much, the tightness in her throat making speech impossible.

"It's fine, bro," she finally croaked out. She took a steadying breath, holding onto her tenuous smile as tears fell fresh down her cheeks. God, she was trying to _avoid_ guilt-tripping her brother! In a steadier voice she said, "You're loyal to the others. I love that about you. You don't have to if you feel like it's betraying them."

"But that doesn't stop me from _wanting_ to," Lincoln ran hands through his pale hair, eyes frantic, "and isn't that just as much of a betrayal? And what about you? I love you as much each of them, and the idea of hurting you, it's… it's even worse. What would you do?"

Luna's sorrow was given a reprieve as she contemplated that. What would she do? If Lincoln was the one whose lovers had given consent and Luna was here, alone, without Sam's knowledge on the matter? There was a magnetism between her and her brother that neither of them could deny, but would that itself be enough for her to betray Sam? Dear, sweet, perfect Sam? But… Sam would understand. She'd be hurt, but she more than anyone would understand. Luna suspected that Lincoln's lovers would too, since they were open to polyamory, to incest, and to inviting friends in. If Sam had been the one to instigate those kinds of affairs, to constantly invite external lovers into their personal time together, then would she have any room to talk if Luna took the initiative once? It would still be a betrayal, but… So, what would she do?

"I think…" Luna sighed, "Honestly, I think I would ask for forgiveness, rather than for permission, but I'm not the one who has to make the choice. What do you want?"

"I just want… them to be happy," Lincoln slid down the wall until he was on his haunches, "and you to be happy."

"And that'd make you happy?" Luna felt her heart flutter at such a simple, albeit difficult, wish, "I have no right to speak for them in this situation, but I feel like all they want is for _you_ to be happy."

"It's not right," Lincoln groaned, "None of what I have done so far is right… and yet, I still want to do this with you, to show my love for you, to make you as happy as I've made them happy, even if it means betraying them."

"Linc," Luna began, "why not… call and ask?"

"Call and ask?" the young man looked perplexed, "I'm afraid to. What if they say no?"

"Then we just suck it up, I guess," the rocker sighed, then smiled, "But what if they yes?"

Lincoln fished out his phone and tenuously looked through his contacts before finding Lucy. He found it odd that the youngest of them was sort of their _de facto_ leader. She had been the one to instigate the whole thing, and she was the most level-headed and diplomatic of all of them. Perhaps it was also a selfish desire on his part to call her over Lynn or Ronnie Anne; Lucy was far more understanding and more likely to agree.

 _"Hello?"_ Lucy's voice said over the speaker, _"Lincoln? Is something wrong?"_

"Hey Luc," Lincoln said, feeling some relief wash over him just from hearing her monotonous voice, "No, nothing's wrong, it's just… I needed to ask you and the girls for… something."

 _"Is that Linc?!"_ Lincoln heard Lynn's voice in the background. There was the sound of a scuffle and some arguing. _"Did you and Luna bang yet?!"_

"Wh-what?!" Lincoln paled, almost ripping the phone from his face to stare at it in disbelief, "No!"

 _"…Why not?"_ Lynn asked, her voice oddly neutral.

"Because I'm dating you three!" Lincoln said, "B-but… I mean, I-I did call to ask for your consent, so that I could, uh… with Luna, you know…"

 _"Damn it!"_ Lynn groaned, her voice slightly away from the receiver, _"You were right, Santiago! He_ did _call us first!"_

 _"I told you he would,"_ Ronnie Anne's voice chimed in from the background, _"The dude's impulsive, but he's not_ that _impulsive. Remember, I dated him for a pretty long time."_

"Wait, did you guys make a bet on whether or not I'd cheat on you?" Lincoln was horrified, "Do you have such little faith in me?"

 _"It's not that, Lincoln,"_ Lucy said, regaining control of the phone, _"We know you would never sleep around unless you loved the woman as much as you loved us. It just seems obvious you'd sleep with Luna, since there's no one you love more than your sisters and you're already comfortable sleeping with them."_

 _"If anything, our bet proves how_ much _faith we have in you,"_ Lynn said, matter-of-factly, _"After all, neither of us bet that you_ wouldn't _call us. We just bet to see if you'd call us before or after you did the deed."_

"…Thanks?" Lincoln narrowed his eyes, trying to detect some hidden insult, "Well, since I've been outed anyway, uh… can I have your permission to sleep with Luna?"

 _"Hand the phone to Luna, Linc,"_ Lucy instructed. Lincoln obeyed, worried what exactly he was being excluded from.

"Hello?" Luna answered, equally cautious.

 _"Do you love him?"_ Lucy asked, _"As much as, if not more than, you love Sam?"_

"It's hard to put into words, 'cuz we're always taught that there's only ever one true love," Luna explained, "but growing up the hardest reality I ever had to face was the fact I could never be with the man I loved, and I tried to accept that. Now that I have the chance again, I feel happier than I've ever been and the thought of losing this chance would destroy my _soul_ , man. It's the same with Sam – I love her more than I can describe. She's a part of me, she _completes_ me on a spiritual level. I could never give my whole heart to any one person, because what would be left for my family and friends? But I could give most of it to Lincoln and Sam, in equal measure. Sorry, I guess that doesn't really make a whole lot of sense when I say it out loud like that; made more sense in my head."

 _"It makes perfect sense, Luna,"_ Lucy assured her older sister, _"But if you date Lincoln, you date_ us _, do you understand?"_

"What, like…" Luna blushed, lowering her voice and turning away so Lincoln would have to strain to hear, "…have sex with you?"

 _"Family comes first,"_ Lucy said.

 _"And me."_

 _"And Ronnie Anne,"_ the goth corrected, _"But no, you don't have to have sex with anyone you don't want to. What I mean is that we have a system so we don't stress Lincoln out by stepping on each other's toes. We divide our time with him up, so he isn't stuck having to try and please us all at the same time. And before you accuse us of treating him like a piece of meat, he has a lot of sway on matters; he just doesn't seem to mind the schedule. I imagine it has something to do with the fact he's sleeping with multiple women."_

"Alright, so you split up your time with Linc to avoid fights," Luna nodded, "Makes sense. So, really all you want from me is to cooperate with the system you've got, so nobody feels left out or unloved? I can dig it. Anything else?"

 _"Nothing really,"_ Lucy said, _"We'd take an affair very seriously, but inviting others in for occasional sex – with the partners' permission, of course – is perfectly fine. Sam doesn't count, since she's already your girlfriend and you love her as much as Lincoln."_

"Man, you girls have this pretty well thought out," Luna chuckled, "Is there paperwork, too?"

 _"Just remember that Lincoln is our boyfriend as much as yours, and that none of us want to hurt anyone else,"_ Lynn interjected, _"And… if you to get to know any of us a little better… well, let's just say Linc isn't the only one willing to cross the line with his sisters."_

"I'll keep that in mind," Luna grinned, rubbing her chin, "I've always had a soft spot for little spitfires…"

 _"Okay, okay,"_ Lucy took control again, _"Hand the phone back to Lincoln before we get completely sidetracked."_

Luna tossed the phone back to her brother who caught it and answered.

 _"Luna is part of the club,"_ Lucy explained, _"Have a good week, Linc, but not_ too _good, alright? We miss you already, and the first thing we're going to do when you get back is-"_

Luna watched as Lincoln's eyes widened and cheeks colored.

"Oh my!" he said, "A-alright, then. I'll be sure to save my strength. I love you. I love you too. Of course I love you too, Lynn. Goodbye."

He hung up and tossed the phone onto the nightstand, ignoring it as it tumbled onto the floor. With his conscience at ease, his focus narrowed back to Luna once more. Somewhere in his mind there was still a part of him questioning the tumultuous madness of his life, of how he now seemed to be juggling four girlfriends, three of which were his sisters, but that part was ignored. After all, if none of them cared about sharing him, if they were all happy, then what did it really matter? Technically, he was sharing them as much as they shared him.

His hands shook with the same anxiety he always felt when it was his first time with a girl he loved. It was hardly noticeable; neither Lynn, Lucy, nor Ronnie Anne had made a comment about it. Still, it was there. Lincoln knew no two girls were alike, and he was afraid that this time would be the time he made a mistake and ruined it for one of the women he loved. After the first time, of course, the anxiety was gone. He would be familiar enough with her not to make a fool of himself.

Luna merely sat on the bed, grinning confidence into her brother, hooded eyes watching his hands run hungrily along her arms to her ratty, purple shirt. She nodded at his questioning glance, finding it cute he was worried about moving too fast with her. They were already in her bedroom; was he seriously worried she'd change her mind _now_ of all times?

Lincoln slid her shirt off over her head and his breath hitched in his throat as he was immediately greeted by her bare chest. She was flatter than Lynn, so it shouldn't have been surprising that she had forgone a bra altogether, but he still wasn't expecting to see her bust so soon. The skin beneath her shirt was paler than the rest, but only marginally so. Pink nipples on the small, pale peaks made him smirk.

"H-hey now, don't laugh…" Luna said, hurt in her voice.

"But they're so cute," Lincoln gripped Luna's hip with one hand while the other held her back. He moved his head closer and began licking and suckling on her breasts, teasing the nipples with his teeth and tongue.

"Gah!" Luna gasped, surprised by the attention her chest was getting. Of all the things she expected her brother to do, taking an interest in her flat chest had not been one of them. "S-stop! Th-that feels weird!"

"Really?" Lincoln's eyebrows shot up, "I've never gotten this kind of response from the others. This is kinda fun."

"Y-you're so mean," Luna said in a pouting voice, but her face was split into a silly smile as her brother continued his work. His hands shifted to her breasts and, unsupported, they fell back on the bed, Luna letting out a moan as she felt the weight of her brother straddling her thighs, his body hovering over her torso. Warm hands and hot breath were dancing over her chest, made moist and cool by Lincoln's attentive licking. "D-don't just focus on my chest, bro."

Understanding perfectly, one of Lincoln's hands drifted down towards her plaid skirt, which was fastened by to white leather belts that crossed through a silvered ring, one plain and the other decorated in studs. Like most of Luna's ensemble, the belts and skirt had been designed by their older sister Leni to be both comfortable and stylish, while still capturing the aesthetic Luna had cultivated over the years. Seeing the obstacle and not wanting to stop altogether, Lincoln grinned at a new idea. He slid off his sister, getting on his knees beside the bed. Luna let out a confused noise as she propped herself up a little to watch.

Sliding his hands along Luna's knees and up her thighs, Lincoln felt his way under her skirt and to her panties, which he slid off as slow as he could manage in his excitement. Luna helped by moving to untie her purple boots, but Lincoln stopped her with a gesture, simply working with her to slide the panties off over the boots and onto the floor. She eased back as her brother removed his orange button-up and undershirt, wondering if he was simply going to skip straight to the main event. She wasn't complaining; she was plenty eager to get to it herself, but she had expected something a bit more…

Oh wait, he was back on his knees before her, using his hands to part her thighs and-

"Whoa there, bro!" she sat up further, blushing like mad, "Y-you don't need to do anything like that for me!"

"It'd be wrong for me to just slam it in there so quickly," Lincoln said, "I mean, we've got all night, and it's our first time. W-why? Is this not something you like?"

"Of course I _like_ it!" Luna laughed, "I mean, what do you think Sam and I do? Just avoid using our tongues?"

"What's wrong, then?" the young man asked, confused.

"I-it's just… I mean, it feels weird having you do something for me without me returning the favor."

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Luna," Lincoln chuckled as he leaned forward into her spread legs, slicing into her with his tongue and taking in her flavor; he stirred her up with his tongue, drinking up the fluids pouring out, and suckled on her clit for a moment before coming up for air, "I _love_ doing this for you girls."

"Hngh…" Luna drooled, face splashed in red, tongue lolling out, eyes rolling backwards, "W-why?"

"Well," Lincoln thought about it, toying with the rocker's pussy with his fingers, running two inside her with piston-like efficiency, "I love making you girls happy, for one. I've always loved it when you've smiled at me, said thank you, given me a kiss on the cheek, or patted my cheek, or rustled my hair. Another thing I enjoy about it is the sensation. The smell is intoxicating, the flavors sublime and unique for each girl, and the feeling of your soft flesh under my hands drives me insane! Finally – and this is why I suspect Lucy and Lynn love giving my head to so much – I love the faces you girls make and the feeling of accomplishment that I could make someone I love feel so, amazingly good without having to myself. To see the person you love weak on their feet all because of your efforts, to see their eyes hungry for more of you… it's a great sensation."

"Mmm…" Luna bit her lip as her brother dug into her once more, feeling the hunger grow in her eyes now that Lincoln mentioned it, her voice taking on the British accent she often slipped into, "Bro, you spin my head right round!"

"Can you feel the love tonight?" Lincoln asked, crawling up the bed, unfastening his belt as he met Luna for a passionate kiss.

"Is this love?" she asked as they took a break for breath, "Or is it just a dream?"

"This is for real," Lincoln assured her and they kissed again. He stroked her cheek and they looked into each other's eyes. "I can't help falling in love."

" _Crazy_ in love," Luna laughed with a smirk, helping her brother out of his pants.

"Do you love me?" Lincoln asked, pretending to be worried.

"I'm crazy for you!" Luna shoved him playfully, eyeing his erection with interest.

"I'll make love to you," Lincoln smirked, keeping their little game going as he slowly inserted himself into Luna's pussy.

She was as warm and as moist as any of his sisters. Lucy and Lynn had been like this, too – so… perfect. He fit each of them like a hand into a perfectly-tailored glove. He shuddered at the pleasure and she clung to him, purple-painted nails digging into the flesh of his shoulders. He grunted at the pain but made no effort to stop her scratching as he picked up speed, ramming her quickly, steadily, until she was moaning in pleasure. He felt himself getting close to climax, his breathing becoming ragged as his member swelled within her.

"Give me your love!" she demanded before he had a chance to pull out.

He felt her purple boots lock ankles behind his back. A part of screamed out in frustration; he could _not_ keep cumming inside of girls like this! _Especially_ his sisters! Still, the larger part of him didn't resist at all, taking a perverse pleasure in pumping his seed deep inside of Luna, listening to her moaning crescendo as if it were the greatest song she'd ever sung. They collapsed onto the bed, Lincoln rolling to lay beside her. They embraced, cuddling and basking in the afterglow of their first time together.

"You're the first boy I've ever slept with," Luna sighed contentedly as she nuzzled into her brother's chest, "Sorry there wasn't really a cherry to pop; Sam and I make good use of toys."

"It's fine," Lincoln chuckled, "I'm getting a little tired of making my sisters bleed down there."

"If taken your sisters' virginity is a downer, look on the plus side," the rocker chuckled, "at least Lori's definitely slept with another man. I can't vouch for the others, though."

"Do you honestly think anymore sisters are going to try and sleep with me?" Lincoln laughed at the idea, "Don't you think three is bizarre enough? I mean, I know I have more sisters than most people, but that's still, like… 30%."

"I wouldn't be surprised if all of them wanted a piece of you, especially after seeing we managed it," Luna explained.

"And the idea of sharing me with 10 other women doesn't bother you?" Lincoln sat up, disbelief on his face, "At all?"

"Well, I mean I'd be jealous," Luna admitted, "but it kinda comes with the territory. We've always had to share you; you don't pick favorites. If all of us said we loved you and wanted to be with you, then none of us should expect you to love only one of us in return. It's not fair."

"I don't know if I could handle 11 girlfriends…" Lincoln confessed, "One of you is hard to satisfy."

"Who says I'm satisfied?" Luna swung herself around to straddle her brother, smirking down at him, "Now get ready, bro. I'm gonna rock your world tonight!"

"What about the rest of the week?"

"As much as I'd like to keep you to myself, I can't be away from Sam very long – it'd break my heart if she thought I forgot about her," Luna said, "Besides, she's gotta ride that rod of yours, bro – Tabby, too."

"Sounds like I've got my work cut out for me, then," Lincoln sighed in pleasure as Luna slid herself on him again, "I'll do my best to leave a good impression with your girlfriend; I wouldn't want her thinking I'm not giving you my all."

"Enough talk, dude," Luna let out a moan, "Let's make music!"

 **A/N: None of the** _ **Princess Pony**_ **characters I made up have any resemblance to any MLP characters; I just came up with generic names.**

 **For this fic I've decided to make Luna flat-chested. The reason for this is that, besides Lynn, all of Lincoln's sisters will have medium to large busts, so I needed** _ **some**_ **variety.**

 **Apologies if the story doesn't have any conflict or struggle; it's really just a "fuck of the week" thing until the entire roster is gone through. To add some kind of romantic drama or to make a harem seem more realistic on top of building a harem of a dozen-plus girls stretches the limits of plausibility.**

 **That whole sequence between Lincoln and Luna near the end was a bunch of song references because that's Luna's quirk in the show.**

 **This chapter is longer than I wanted it to be. The next chapter will be the finale for the Rock Band arc and include Sam and Tabby.**


	11. Rock Concert Part 3

Lincoln's eyes fluttered open. He felt light, warm, carefree…

And sore. Very sore.

"Ugh…" he let out in a groan as the night's events finally reaped their toll, "What time is it?"

"Too early…" Luna muttered beside him, their limbs entangled beneath messy sheets.

She nuzzled closer into him, her short brown locks tickling his chin. He shifted his head so his nose hovered over his scalp and he inhaled. She smelled of sweat, but also of lavender shampoo and a myriad of other, subtler things that made her unique – made her _Luna_.

"It's two in the afternoon," a third voice informed them, startling the sleepy adults into wakefulness. Fortunately, it was only Sam and Tabby. "Up and at 'em, dudes. The concert is tomorrow, which means we have to practice."

"R-right," Luna got up, picking up her discarded clothing and boots from the floor, "I guess I'll take a quick shower. Anyone care to join?"

"No time!" Tabby threw her hands up in excitement, "Luna, we've got _one day_ left to practice!"

"Tabby's right," Sam sighed, "We'll have to save that kinda fun for after rehearsal. Linc, you don't mind being our test audience for rehearsal, do you? It helps to have more than just Chunk there."

"Are you seriously asking if I'd like to listen to your band?" the white-haired man grinned, "The only thing I love more than Luna's music is her-"

"Pussy?" Sam guessed with a smirk, causing Lincoln to go into a spluttering fit while Luna only blushed deeply.

"I-I was going to say her smile," Lincoln said. He took a whiff of himself and gagged. "Ugh. Actually, is your offer to share a shower still open? I reek!"

"I kinda like it," Luna giggled as she rustled Lincoln's hair playfully and took an exaggerated snort of his cheek, "Smells _manly_."

"Stop it!" her brother laughed, playfully shoving her back.

"Make it quick," Sam tapped her wristwatch, "The later we are to practice, the later we'll be to the _finale_."

She grinned, waggling her eyebrows, which caused Luna and Tabby to grin, too. Lincoln's eyes only drifted from face to face, trying to determine what mischief they were collectively up to. He's was certain it was something sexual – after all, Luna had confessed as such the night before – but his experience with women lately had taught him that life was full of surprises.

"Alright, let's get cleaned up," Luna led her naked brother into the bathroom with her, starting up the hotel shower. Almost immediately she turned around and fell to her knees before her brother, smirking at his morning wood. "And while the water warms up, let me tune your instrument, bro."

"We don't have time for sex," Lincoln chided but made no effort to stop Luna as her hands massaged his manhood.

"You ate me out last night," the rocker shrugged, blushing, "and rocked my world like it was my first concert all over again. Let me make you weak in the knees, alright? I might be new at _this_ , but I think we can get a quickie done, don't you, love?"

"Oh…" Lincoln let out a moan as he felt Luna's lips wrap around his head and take him in slowly, "You know I can't resist that sexy British accent…"

Honestly, he couldn't resist his fully naked sister on her knees, either. What man could resist a sexy, naked woman once she already had her lips around his cock? Well, there were probably plenty of situations where a man _could_ resist, but this was not one of them.

"Am I doing good?" Luna asked between slow deepthroats of Lincoln's cock.

"V-very good," Lincoln huffed, "I-I thought you said y-you've never done this before?"

"I practiced on some of our toys, from time to time," Luna confessed, "but on an actual dude? You're the first."

"W-well it feels amazing!" Lincoln clutched his sister's short hair, "D-do you mind if I… get a little rough?"

"Will it make you cum faster?" Luna asked, licking her brother's head while she watched him nod. She grinned. "By all means, then."

Lincoln slid his meat into his sister's mouth once more, pumping slowly along most of his shaft, reveling in the warm, moist sensation of Luna's mouth. It was made all the better by her tongue and muscles working in tandem to massage his length. He huffed, picking up speed while clutching Luna's short hair in his fists, keeping an eye on her to make sure she wasn't choking or in pain. Astoundingly, Luna was taking it better than even Lynn did – and he had done this with Lynn more than once. Finally, he pulled out and started stroking himself with his hand.

"Wank that spunk all over me, bro!" Luna commanded in her British accent, opening her mouth, closing her eyes and letting her tongue hang out.

With such a lovely invitation it didn't take Lincoln long to erupt, spraying the hot, white liquid into his sister's mouth, across her face and chest. Luna cleared an eye of semen and grabbed her brother's still-leaking cock, suckling it and massaging its length, trying to squeeze every drop out like it was a yogurt tube. After she got all she could out of it, she set about scraping up and drinking what was sprayed on her.

"The whole reason I sprayed it outside was because we could just wash it off…" Lincoln sighed, getting into the now-hot shower.

"Another reason I wanted to try that was to see how it tasted," Luna admitted, joining her brother in the shower, "Gotta say, it tasted better than I imagined."

"I think love has made you girls blind to taste," Lincoln grunted as they shampooed each other – it was more convenient to do so in the limited space of the hotel shower, "There is no way my cum tastes good."

"I don't know, Linc," Luna chuckled, "it sounds like four against one here."

"How you've all described it, it sounds bitter, pungent, salty, and with the consistency of a slug!" Lincoln gagged, "There's no way you guys actually think it tastes good. Lucy even said she only loves it because it's _me_."

"Yeah, that's true," Luna agreed, "but I _do_ like the sensation of it spraying on me. Not quite as great as you filling me up, but that splash of hotness on my skin… pretty nice."

"You should try Lucy's candles, then," her brother chortled as they began lathering up loofas for each other, "you'd get a kick out of them."

"That sounds… tempting," the rocker confessed, remembering Lucy's point that she was as much her girlfriend as Lincoln's. She'd discuss a visit to her sisters with Sam.

They rinsed off and dried off with different towels before returning to the room to change, where an impatient Tabby was tapping her foot. Her irritation waned a little as she allowed herself to watch Lincoln get dressed, causing the man to blush in embarrassment. Finally, they were all cleaned and dressed in their usual clothes, heading out of the hotel room and back to the conference room they had rented out for practices. Chunk was already there, rechecking the speakers and equipment before smiling and signaling all was ready to go with a thumb's up. Lincoln sat down in one of the folding chairs set up for the 'audience' and Chunk took the seat next to him.

"Blimey, this is the latest I've ever seen Luna wake up before a gig," the burly man chuckled, "Usually she can't sleep at all before a show – even small potatoes like a charity function for a community college. Way Sam tells it, Luna stays up all night before a gig listening to music and composing lyrics, but is fit as a fiddle after she has her coffee."

"Yeah, that's how she was when we were kids, too," Lincoln joined in the older man's chuckles, "All of us had sleepless nights at different times. Lynn before a sports game, Luan before a comedy show, Lucy… well, actually I don't think I've ever caught Lucy sleeping, no matter what hour it is."

"I'm just surprised you managed to tucker her out at all," Chunk smirked, "She seemed _especially_ excited for you, and yet you two still slept. Slept in, to boot. How late were you at it?"

"Uh…" Lincoln coughed in his hand. This was the first time he had discussed sleeping with a sister with another man – and the first time he'd discussed it with someone he wasn't sleeping with aside from Lisa. Embarrassment didn't even begin to convey what he was feeling. "W-we started in the late afternoon, so we got started pretty early. Even so, I think we passed out around… midnight?"

"That bloody long?" Chunk gaped, then gave a powerful slap to the younger man's back, "Good show, mate! No wonder the ladies line up for you."

"Th-thanks, Chunk…" Lincoln laughed weakly.

"What's wrong?" the roadie asked, sensing Lincoln's discomfort.

"I just… I haven't really talked to anyone outside of the others," the young man confessed, "It's just weird talking about openly."

"Sometimes it helps to talk about these things, lad," Chunk said, an understanding tone to his British accent, "You don't have to talk about it with me, but if you ever need an ear to listen – particularly a _male_ ear – and talk matters that you can't talk with the fairer sex, I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Chunk," Lincoln smiled at the prospect, "Actually, sometimes I really could use a guy to talk to, but… Well, I've had sex with half my friends' girlfriends or exes and it feels…"

"Mental?" Chunk suggested.

"And then some," Lincoln agreed, "It'd be nice to talk to a guy who isn't affected by my activities."

Chunk only nodded, seeing that Luna, Sam, and Tabby were getting into position and finishing fine-tuning their instruments.

"One two three four!" Luna shouted moments before all three girls slammed straight into their first song, hitting hard and fast with drumstick and pick. Lincoln immediately began head-banging to their thrash metal, jamming out on air guitar and grinning while Chunk nodded along to the beat, not as vigorous as he once was, but still just as avid a fan. Soon enough it was over and Lincoln applauded heartily, stopping once he saw the annoyed expressions on the bandmates' faces.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We sound awful!" Sam groaned.

"What?" the young man did a double-take, "Were we listening to different songs? You sounded great!"

"It's sweet of you to say that, bro, but each of us made several mistakes," Luna sighed, "I was totally flat during that chorus."

"I was offbeat for nearly half the song!" Tabby buried her face in her hands, embarrassed.

"And I… well, I think I nailed it," Sam pursed her lips, "Did I miss anything?"

"No, Miss Perfect," Tabby sighed, sitting back on her drum stool, "you didn't miss a beat."

"You _are_ perfect, babe," Luna said with a grin, sharing a quick kiss with her girlfriend.

"I think your boyfriend might be jealous," Sam smirked at Lincoln as she broke the kiss.

"No, no," Lincoln gave a languid grin, "please, continue."

"Oi!" Tabby interrupted, "We can do this _later_! Rehearsal first!"

Lincoln returned to his seat beside Chunk as the band prepared for their second take. He leaned over to whisper to the older man.

"I've never seen Tabby so serious before," Lincoln noted, "Even when Luna was worried about a gig, she never got quite so agitated."

"Tabby's the youngest bandmate," Chunk said by way of explanation, "See, she's the newest on the scene, replacing the fella who used to run with Luna and Sam. She's virtually unknown in the band scene, and people really liked the old drummer. She's fighting an uphill battle to get recognized. Of course, there's also the boy problem."

"Yeah," Lincoln muttered, "I heard she and Liam breakup often."

"Oh yeah, but they've never been split this long before," the roadie explained, "They had their usual falling out right before his family went on vacation, and he's been out of reach for at least a week now. They _always_ get back together before a show. It's hitting Tabby hard, but I imagine it's hitting the lad just even harder."

"Why doesn't he just call her?" Lincoln asked.

"Because then she'd start a fight about apologizing over the phone," Chunk chuckled, shaking his head, " _again_."

"How did they get so toxic?" Lincoln shook his head in disbelief, "When they started dating, they were perfect!"

"They like to be angry at each other; makes things more exciting," Chunk sighed, "But I think that time is ending. They're getting older, more mature. Their arguments are becoming almost desperate. I think they might just be afraid to commit to each other, but their love is like something out of a ballad – they can't ignore it."

Lincoln processed this information as the music began again. It was still in the back of his head as he cheered his sister and her bandmates on, and continued to dissolve there slowly until hours later when the rehearsal finally ended. Lincoln couldn't understand the foul temper the girls had fallen into as he suppressed a yawn. Listening to their music was good and all, but listening to the same four songs for five hours was exhausting, especially when the band only got more tense and agitated as things went on.

"Ugh! My drumming is awful!" Tabby growled out.

"Chill, dude, you'll get it by tomorrow," Sam tried to offer, but her tone was strained from having to repeat this process so many times.

"Easy for you to say, _little Miss Perfect_!" the youngest rocker snapped back.

"Hey, chill out Tabs!" Luna stood between the two, glaring at the younger woman.

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me, Luna," Sam ground out.

"What are you yelling at me for?" Luna rounded on her girlfriend.

"I'm not yelling!" Sam raised her voice.

"Ooo! Getting mad?" Tabby chuckled, "Not so perfect now, huh?"

"You're a perfect pest!" Sam snapped back, making to grab Tabby's throat while the latter balled her fists.

"Break it up!" Lincoln shouted before Chunk could intervene, "You girls are just stressed out, but you have nothing to worry about. You sounded amazing! I think your nerves are making you hear mistakes you didn't even make."

"No offense, but you're not exactly a musician," Tabby huffed out.

"My bro has just as good an ear for music as any of us," Luna prodded a finger into Tabby's chest, threateningly, then forced herself calm, "but he's right… we _are_ stressed. We need a break."

"I guess we could use some relaxation…" Tabby agreed, rubbing her eyes.

"Maybe even some pampering," Sam stretched, "I'm thinking we try that sauna place nearby."

"But, what about…?" Luna left the rest unspoken but jerked a head towards Lincoln.

"It's fine, girls!" Lincoln chuckled, "You don't need to do anything like that for me – really. Besides, this is to help _you_ relax and get ready for the concert tomorrow."

"Rad," Tabby laughed lightly, "Alright, sauna it is. You guys coming?"

"I'm going to hit up the pub and catch up with some of me old mates, if it's all the same," Chunk tipped his hat and made to leave, "What about you, lad? Pub crawl with some old farts like myself, or sit in a room with three lovely ladies in nothing but towels?"

Lincoln's eyes drifted towards the girls and Chunk let out a bass laugh as he pat the younger man on the shoulder and left. The three ladies in question grinned at Lincoln with hooded eyes.

"Heh, easy girls," Lincoln held up his hands in a feeble effort to ward off their hungry stares, "The sauna is a public space, and somebody's personal business! I mean, it's not like we can just have sex in there, right?"

…

"We'd like to rent your largest sauna room," Luna said, smiling smugly as she lowered her sunglasses to eye the lady at the service desk, "Preferably one that's _soundproofed_."

"Look, lady, I don't know what kinda business you think we're running here, but we're not letting you make a porno in the sauna," the servicewoman scowled, "This is a legitimate business!"

"I guarantee we are _not_ making a porno, ma'am," Sam spoke up.

"So you're not just going to have sex in the sauna?" the woman deadpanned while crossing her arms.

The four youths exchanged nervous glances, so Lincoln stepped forward.

"Don't you know who this is?!" he demanded, outraged, "This is Luna _Loud_! The sensational rock star who's playing for a charity event tomorrow?!"

That made the woman purse her lips in consideration.

"Well, we still can't let _that_ kind of stuff happen…" she said, but seemed more reluctant to deny them.

"How much do you make in a day?" Tabby asked, impatient.

"It doesn't matter how much _I_ make," the servicewoman scoffed, "We can't allow our valued customers' experience to be ruined by some lewd display going on a few rooms down!"

"Is there even anybody here?" Tabby lifted an eyebrow.

"Well… it's a little slow on weekdays…" the servicewoman cleared her throat, uncomfortably, "Honestly, we're lucky if we get a single booking most days…"

"This place closes in, what?" Luna asked, "Three hours? Couldn't you just let _four_ customers book a room for that long and tell everyone else the place had to shut down early for… maintenance?"

"If anybody even shows up, that is," Sam added.

"Or the four of us can just leave and you could be lucky to have even one customer book a room for an hour tonight," Lincoln chuckled.

"Alright, fine!" the servicewoman snapped, "But you have to stay and clean the room! Cleaning up bodily fluids isn't in my contract."

"Isn't sweat a bodily fluid?" Sam asked.

The servicewoman glared at the blonde and threw her a room key.

"Just… just leave before I regret this."

The girls grinned as they led Lincoln towards the designated sauna room and set about changing in the room adjoined to it. Lincoln rolled his eyes at the fact they were even bothering changing in different booths. They were the only ones there, and it was obvious by now they were just going to have sex once they were in the sauna, anyway. Did somebody tell them about his clothing kink? He privately laughed at the idea. Was a towel a costume? How would a flat, bland piece of cloth do anything to enhance his attraction to three naked rock stars? Who would even pass that information onto the three anyway?

As soon as he exited his changing booth and saw the three, however, he realized that, yes, a towel _could_ enhance the appeal of already attractive women. There the three stood, bereft of all clothing. Sam had her long hair kept back in a ponytail while Tabby had washed out her hair gel, letting her purple-striped bangs rest swept back and to the right, held in place by a barrette clip. It made sense, Lincoln realized; the moisture from the sauna would cause the styling gel to fail anyway, and then her long bangs would be in her eyes. The towels acted as shrouds, providing Lincoln with a tantalizing amount of skin, exposing the women's smooth arms and long legs, but denying him even a peek at the regions he wanted to see most.

They grinned at him, eyes looking below his beltline, and with embarrassment he realized he was already aroused. A lot of good the towel around his waist did when it was being lifted up by the pole he was packing.

"Someone's already eager," Tabby noted with a chuckle, "Alright, then, let's get this relaxing and pampering underway!"

They went into the sauna room and reclined on the benches, adding water to the coals. As the room filled with steam, each of them sighed, letting the warm moisture cling to them. For a time, they let themselves relax and even forget about the horniness that had dragged them there. Of course, as soon as the initial calm began to lift, the sexual craving resumed.

"Alright, let's do this!" Tabby exclaimed as she jumped up off the bench, letting her towel fall from her. Lincoln felt himself go hard again at her exposed skin. He had mentally noted she seemed average in build before, but she had a little more meat on her than he'd at first assumed; her legs, hips, and chest were surprisingly full considering her smaller build. Several tattoos and piercing decorated her otherwise unmarked flesh.

"Whoa, Tabs!" Sam interrupted, "Shouldn't Luna get first go? I mean, Lincoln's her man, after all?"

"I was actually going to let you two take the first crack," Luna explained, moving closer to Sam and straddled the blonde's lap, letting her own towel ride up and expose her freckled rear-end to an already-aroused Lincoln, "Tabs going first also gives me some time to show you that just because I finally got to nail my brother, it doesn't mean you're any less important to me."

"You know just what to say to a girl," Sam smiled before kissing Luna full on the lips. Lincoln felt his mouth go dry as he watched his sister, with her ass hanging out, engage in make out session with her girlfriend.

"Yo, Linc, naked girl standing in front of you," Tabby snapped his attention back to her, "I don't wanna sound demanding, but I heard you were pretty good at servicing girls, and I _did_ come here for some pampering."

"Alright, alright," Lincoln chuckled as he got to his knees before Tabby, "I get it."

Lincoln stabilized the rocker's legs by gripping her full thighs with his hands, enjoying the sensation of her warm, smooth, soft flesh beneath his fingers, and how she tensed ever so slightly. He was eye level with her pussy, staring in amusement at the graffiti-font words tattooed just above it. He had a sneaking sensation that Tabby and Haiku had the same tattoo artist, and that they had gotten their womanhood inked together. Lincoln kept his hands on her legs and simply dove in, using his lips and tongue to eat his way into the young rocker.

Tabby's breath hitched as she felt him enter her. Was _this_ how it was supposed to feel? Liam was a helluva lover in his own way, but he'd never had the talent for cunnilingus, and all the other guys she had fucked in-between were usually the 'let's skip to the main event' kinds of people. She had never felt this kind of pleasure before. It was… slippery, for lack of a better word. Lincoln's tongue carved, and raked, and wiggled its way through her, making her mouth water.

Seeing her properly moistened, Lincoln stepped back and sat on the bench, patting his lap as an invitation. Tabby glared at him for a moment, unhappy that he had stopped in his oral work, but sulking about it wasn't going to make her cum any faster. She slid down onto his length, letting herself mold around him before moving her hips. She rose and fell slowly, then with increasing speed, bracing herself against Lincoln's shoulders.

Lincoln felt his breathing grow ragged as she slammed herself onto him again and again. He looked her over, taking in every curve and detail with hungry eyes. Her tattoos were a tapestry of the punk-rocker culture and he found himself running his fingers across the inked flesh. He'd never gotten a tattoo before, mostly due to a fear of needles, but he'd occasionally felt the inclination whenever he saw his sisters'. Nearly all of his older sisters had indulged in at least one tattoo, with mixtures or regret and pride. Luna, of course, loved each of her tattoos for sentimentality if nothing else. It seemed Tabby was the same way.

His eyes drifted up to her face, smiling at the light blush she was wearing beneath her shut eyes. She looked cute with her hair down. Not that she wasn't cute before, but something about her naturally-flat hair made him snicker. Fortunately, the rocker didn't hear him or chose to ignore him. As he let her ride fuel his pleasure, his eyes flickered over towards his sister and Sam, whose towels had fallen off in their increasingly-frisky make out session. Tabby gasped in pleasant surprise as he hardened further inside her, and Lincoln was glad her eyes were closed so she couldn't see his blush. How embarrassing that he was fucking a cute girl with a gorgeous body and the thing that excited him most was his sister across the room.

"Tabs," he huffed out, returning his eyes to the girl riding him, "I'm getting close."

"D-damn," the girl cursed, "I was really starting to enjoy it, too. I guess you'll have to pull out soon; forgot to put a rubber on…"

"Yeah, I've been getting a little careless with that," Lincoln muttered as he lifted himself and Tabby together, the rocker crying out as their position changed and gravity slammed Lincoln further inside her. Lincoln smirked as he gently lay her down on the bench and pumped her a few more times, being sure to put as much effort into each thrust. Finally, he pulled out and began stroking himself. "Did you want it anywhere in particular?"

"Just keep it out of my hair," Tabby instructed, "I'd rather not walk out of here with cum still in my do."

Lincoln aimed low and sprayed his first load of the evening at her pelvis. It splurted out in its usually quantity, splashing over her stomach and spattering the underside of her breasts. Tabby, despite being breathless, still managed to sit up and look astounded at the amount. She grinned up at the young man, clearly approving, before she fell back down to revel in her afterglow. Lincoln turned back towards Sam and Luna who must have heard either Tabby's gasp or his grunts, because now they were both eyeing him hungrily, motioning for him to join them.

"I haven't seen Tabs that satisfied in a while," Sam commented, quietly enough to keep from alerting Tabby, "Usually only Liam can shut her up with one go."

"Can we quit mentioning my friends when I nail their girlfriends?" Lincoln whispered back, cheeks flushed in shame, "I know they're 'taking a break,' but that doesn't make this any less awkward."

"Easy, dude, I got it," Sam chuckled, "Lay down on the bench. Your sister and I have a gift for you."

Lincoln did as he was asked and had to resist rolling his eyes as Luna rolled her pale ass over his face, lowering her pussy to meet his lips. Of course this would happen. Lincoln couldn't remember the last time he'd laid down in sex and _not_ had to eat a girl out. Feeling his sister's mouth wrap around his cock as he enjoyed the taste of her scrumptious pussy, however, he couldn't really complain. When he felt Sam's mouth join in around his shaft, he _really_ couldn't complain!

"I can still taste Tabs on him," Sam giggled as she suckled some stray cum from his head, "I can see why you girls love his cock so much; his spunk actually isn't that bad."

"Like you've tasted a lot of spunk," Luna gasped, grinning as her brother's tongue wormed its way inside her pussy, "Trust me, tasting his cock is nothing compared to riding it."

"You're sure you want me to go first?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at Luna as she slipped a condom onto Lincoln. At least someone in the group took the time to be responsible. "I mean, obviously we're both cool with sharing you, but some people aren't keen on letting their wives meet their mistresses, if you know what I mean."

"I want to share everything with the two of you," Luna huffed, biting her lip as she came again, "and I don't think I could forgive myself if you missed out on the chance to ride Lincoln's dick."

"Well, alright then," Sam gave a confident smirk as she lifted her pussy over Lincoln's rubber-clad member, "Keep that seat warm for me, though; I've heard nothing but good things about that tongue."

Lincoln's breath hitched as he felt Sam sheathe him inside her. His hands jumped to Luna's ass and thighs, groping tightly at her flesh to help alleviate the sudden rush of sensitive pleasure. Luna gasped and moaned at his roughness, but didn't complain, so he began massaging her while lapping up her pussy. Sam, in the meantime, lifted and lowered herself with ease, but her gasping moans told Lincoln she was enjoying it as much as Tabby had. He felt a little disappointed that his vision was obscured; he'd secretly been looking forward to watching Sam's perfect body impaling itself upon him, her boobs bouncing and the blue streak in her hair bobbing. She looked a lot like Leni, he realized – blonde, tanned, flawless – and suddenly his attraction to her made sense, though it frustrated him more. The fact she was wearing her hair in ponytail, which reminded him of Lynn and Luan, didn't help him alleviate that shame, either.

How deep did his sister complex run, exactly? Clearly a lot further than he'd care to admit.

"Woo," Sam slurred as she slowed herself to a grinding against his hips, "He's making me weak in the knees, actually… I wasn't expecting him to be quite so _big_. He wasn't this big when he laid down."

"I don't wanna sound conceited, or anything," Luna chuckled as she leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend, "but I think he gets more excited when one of his sisters is involved. Either that or he just loves a pussy in his face."

She sat up some, giving Lincoln space to shit his head and speak.

"Which is it, bro?" she asked.

Lincoln lifted his head and enjoyed the view: right in front of him was Luna's moist pussy, trails of saliva and schlick linking it to his face, and beyond her supple thighs was the sight of Luna's face, upside-down, grinning at him with a blush. Beyond that was, as he'd imagined, Sam's flawless body and cute face, haloed with golden hair, also grinning playfully at him. As she continued to grind against him, he couldn't help himself and grunted, cumming. Sam's eyes widened in surprise as she felt the condom swell inside her. Luna's blush deepened as she got up off of her brother.

"I guess I can't blame you for cumming like that," Sam chuckled as she got off of Lincoln and removed the condom, swapping it out. Luna was about to protest using a condom, but Sam silenced her with a disapproving glare. "I've lost count of how many times I've cum seeing this girl's face after having her legs wrapped around my head."

"Hope you saved some energy, bro," Luna's grin grew as she switched places with Sam. Lincoln licked his lips as Sam winked at him and lowered herself on his face. "because I'm expecting this to be an encore of last night, not just a reunion tour."

Lincoln drank deep of Sam's pussy. She was wetter than he expected, but that was hardly a complaint. Her fluids were sweeter than most he'd tasted and he found himself really, _really_ enjoying the flavor. Her angelic voice alternating from little whimpers and loud moans was also invigorating. He felt his sister's familiar pussy slide down upon him and, even through the condom, he felt pleasure and warmth from Luna's walls closing around him. Still, it was no wonder Luna was so infatuated with Sam; if he wasn't dedicated to his sisters and Ronnie Anne, he would have very likely pursued Sam. Well, provided Luna wasn't also pursuing Sam – it would have been painful for them to have to compete over her. There'd be no victors in that contest.

Thankfully he didn't have to choose, as both beautiful women were on top of him, and he was having his fill of their moist snatches. He raked his fingers down Sam's plush cheeks, getting her to scream beautifully for him. Luna's eyebrows shot up at her girlfriend who blushed in embarrassment. The rockers giggled as they enjoyed Lincoln's talents, letting the heat buildup inside them and be released in climax after climax. Tabby came over, rubbing her thighs together and trying not to look needy or pathetic as she pouted beside them. Luna rolled her eyes, leaning forward to snatch another kiss from Sam before shifting position and increasing her speed.

"Looks like Tabby needs another round, bro, so I'm gonna speed this up a little," Luna sighed, partly in disappointment and being rushed, but also in sexual joy at the sensation of Lincoln's meat pole grinding her up inside. "Cum whenever you want, bro – I know firsthand you've still got a lot of spunk left in you!"

"We do need to hurry this up," Sam said as she reluctantly slid off of Lincoln. She stood beside Tabby, looping an arm around the younger woman and groping her breast, much to Tabby's irritation. "We only had three hours, and I think we've already used up one."

"Time flies when you're having fun, right?" Tabby grunted, trying not to give Sam the satisfaction of knowing her groping was making Tabby hornier.

Lincoln looked up and saw Luna riding him hard, leaning back and bracing herself against the bench, while Sam stood nearby groping Tabby. It was too much to take in, and they _did_ tell him to hurry. Grunting and going rigid, he filled yet another condom. Luna's breathing hitched and she grinned, pleased that his cum was overflowing even the condom. She shot a proud look back at the other two girls for having produced the biggest load out of the three of them, and despite neither Tabby nor Sam being his girlfriend, they both frowned, trying to look like they didn't care and failing.

"Come on girls," Luna said, "let's build a tower of power for Linc."

Lincoln sat up, raising a curious eyebrow as Luna whispered instructions to the others. Tabby rolled her eyes while Sam laughed. He watched as Sam laid down on a bench, looking up and winking at him as she exposed herself. Lincoln made to get up but then he saw Luna straddle Sam and lay on top of her. Then Tabby struggled to mount her and lay down on top of the other two rockers, looking uneasy at the height from the floor. Sam laughed at the absurdity of their positioning, but didn't seem to struggle too much for breath. Lincoln approached and straddled the bench, grinning. His dick lined up perfectly with Sam's pussy and, with only a little bending, he could reach Tabby's with his mouth.

He made sure to fix a condom on before inserting himself into Sam again. She began moaning until Luna's lips shut her up. Lincoln gave a playful slap to Tabby's cheek, getting the youngest rocker to yelp.

"Watch it…" she warned, playfully.

Lincoln chuckled before leaning forward to pepper the bruised region with kisses, trailing back to her womanhood. He didn't hesitate to dig in, spreading Tabby open with tongue and tooth and plucking moans and cries of pleasure from her throat.

"B-bro…" Luna huffed, taking a break from making out with her girlfriend to speak; Sam resumed her own moans and screams, "Don't forget about your sister in all this…"

"I'd never dream of it," Lincoln said, breaking from Tabby's pussy long enough to speak then returning to work. He used one hand to support Tabby and the other to begin furiously fingering Luna.

Within minutes, Lincoln began to strain under the effort. He used to practice doing silly things with Luan, from time to time, and the hardest tasks had been multitasking. For instance, hopping on one foot while patting one's head with one hand and rubbing one's stomach in a circle with the other. It was very difficult to keep track of multiple feats at once, and Lincoln was certainly having that problem now. He was pumping his hips, pistoning one arm, and lapping with his tongue. Not only did it tax his attention, but it was also somewhat physically exhausting, and his back was hurting from his odd angle.

But hearing the girls moan and even shriek his name was worth it. Deciding to switch things up, he pulled out of Sam to insert into Luna, using his hands on Tabby to give his mouth a break. Fortunately, Sam didn't seem to mind the lack of attention as Luna used her hands to keep Sam's pussy pleasured. And the two were making out again. Lincoln felt the oddest twinge of jealousy at that and began pumping harder and faster, forcing Luna to break away in a moan. Alright, so maybe that had been a _little_ petty. He pulled out and moved onto Tabby, letting Sam and Luna keep each other occupied. The youngest rocker bit her lip in an effort not to scream out in pleasure. Lincoln took it as a personal challenge to ramp it up until she did, however.

And so it went for the next hour, Lincoln switching between the girls until he came again, falling back onto the bench to catch his breath as the girls collapsed into a pile of sweating flesh. When Lincoln opened his eyes, however, they were standing over him with playful grins he recognized all-too-well from his time with Lynn and her friends. He gulped.

"That was a pretty good rehearsal, stud…" Sam chuckled, slowly.

"…but let's see how you do during the _real_ show," Luna finished, her grin widening.

"Better have enough in you for an encore, too," Tabby rolled her shoulders, "because when we get back to the hotel, we're going to need something to keep us occupied until show time. We _never_ sleep before a gig."

Lincoln let out a strangled whimper.

 **A/N: Full disclosure, I don't know how saunas do anything, lol. I've never used one.**

 **Updates will likely be infrequent. I'm traveling and working on multiple projects, not just writing. And job-hunting, to boot. And my laptop is dying, so… Basically, don't freak out if it takes a while. I'm not shelving this.**


	12. Chapter 12

The concert ended as one would have expected it to end – with rousing applause. Luna and her bandmates took their bows and played their encore to the campus lawn teeming with thousands of students and visitors, bowing once more when all was said and done. In the audience were nearly all of the Loud siblings: Lincoln, Lynn, and Lucy most obviously, but Lori and Bobby came down with their daughter to see; Luan had showed up, always there to support her closest sister; Lana had swung by after her day job to catch the show; Lisa had kept her promise to watch and spend time with her siblings; and finally, Lily had arrived with their parents to see both the show and tour the campus, looking forward to enrolling at the college herself.

Once the concert was over, the horrifying reality that their parents were there made Lincoln and Lynn almost as pale as Lucy. Their parents… What if they wanted to visit the apartment? They hadn't cleaned up at all! Forget the mess, what about the stench of oversexed adults?! Lincoln tried to distract himself by playing with his young niece, always having a way with young children and getting her to laugh easily. Lynn followed his lead, choosing to distract herself with Lori and Bobby's child then worry about their parents. Lucy had no problem hiding her emotions, simply behaving as she always behaved.

"You two should literally be parents," Lori commented, drawing a blush from Lincoln and Lynn, "You're both really good with little Rosa."

"I don't know, aren't we a little young to be thinking about that…?" Lynn avoided looking at Lori.

"As much as I wish we were still that young," Lori sighed, "Lily is literally going to college. Lincoln's almost in his thirties! Which means I'm… _old_."

"You look like you've hardly aged a day since high school," Lincoln assured her.

He wasn't lying, either. Lori had aged astoundingly well, especially since she had already had a child. She was roughly Lynn's height, had shapely hips and thighs, and a bust just under Lucy's in size. Her face was smooth and youthful, barring the barest of wrinkles around her eyes from the trials of parenthood. There was nothing in the way of sagging or blemishes. Honestly, only Leni had aged any better. Lincoln found himself examining Lori's body in earnest and caught himself, noticing an almost-proud smirk on her face. Had she noticed him doing that?

"Ronnie Anne!" Bobby chuckled as he wrapped his powerful arms around his younger sister and lifted her up from behind in a bear hug, "Oh, it's so nice to see you again!"

"I literally only moved away a semester ago, you idiot!" Ronnie Anne blushed in a combination of embarrassment and at the proximity of her brother.

"You could still visit," Bobby noted, sadly, as he let Ronnie Anne down. Unlike Lori, he'd changed a great deal since high school. His multiple labor jobs had finally caught up with him, filling his once-thin frame up with muscles. He wasn't anything like a body-builder, but he was brawny. Combined with his short beard, and the fact he was usually laughing or grinning about something, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne often joked he looked like a pirate. "I hear you're hanging out with Lincoln more often. Are you two dating again?"

"Yeesh, you sound hopeful," Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes, "We're… dating."

"This is literally perfect!" Lori beamed, hugging Lincoln close to her breast at the same instant Bobby wrapped his muscular arms around Ronnie Anne and drew her close to his chest. Both younger siblings spared pitiful, blushing looks at each other. "We'll be like double-family, or something, if you two get married!"

"Because that's not weird," Lynn snorted, only half-listening as she focused on entertaining Rosa with Lincoln's car keys.

"I guess if you got married, you'd technically be marrying your brother-in-law," Bobby tapped his chin, snickering at the idea.

Soon the others arrived and Lori and Bobby were distracted by exchanging greetings with them, giving Ronnie Anne and Lincoln breathing space. Both of them felt a deep-rooted sense of shame at uncomfortable feelings that had surfaced during their embraces with their eldest siblings. Lincoln had already come to realize he had a latent sexual attraction to all of his older sisters, but he hadn't expected himself to simply fall into checking Lori out like that. For Ronnie Anne, she had only considered being attracted to Bobby once, after Lynn and Lucy pointed out how similar Lincoln was to him. Now that the seed of incestuous thoughts had been planted – and she had been exposed to such actions through her lovers – seeing Bobby again had awoken in her forbidden desires. He was attractive, and a very generous and loving man. Honestly, he was the only man she had ever loved besides Lincoln. The two shuddered as they forced the revelations down; no need to worry about them anyway. After all, Lori and Bobby were married; neither of them would be interested in something like that.

"Heya, Linc!" Lily greeted, beaming as she rushed up to them. Despite being an adult, she still looked like a child to Lincoln: blonde hair held up in the back by a simple clip, wearing a black overall skirt over a lavender blouse, her full height only coming to his shoulders. Bright, blue eyes and a youthful face almost convinced Lincoln that Lily was still in middle school. That, and the fact her chest was flatter than Lynn's.

"Hey, Lily!" Lincoln returned the affectionate greeting, enjoying a hug with a sister that didn't elicit a sexual response. Lily was so young and pure; she'd _never_ be sexualized by him. At least, that's what he was sure of.

Lily had her own ideas on the subject, of course, and as she hugged her older brother and idol closer, she took in the scent of his body soap and cologne. She struggled to keep from outwardly displaying any sexual thrill she got from it. Damn her brother! Plenty of boys were interested in her – after all, she was attractive like all her sisters – but she found all of them repugnant. Tech-obsessed, cruel-humored, and utterly selfish louts. Frankly, her brother's selflessness growing up had been unique even for his generation. She could never find a single guy close enough to her age with anything approaching a decent temperament. Lincoln was there, though; always there. Handsome, charming, intelligent, thoughtful, kind… Lily couldn't help but wonder if the fact they had to be born ten years apart and as siblings was some sort of punishment for something she did in a past life.

"Alright, I need to breathe," Lincoln joked, breaking the hug, "Looking forward to going to college?"

"You know it!" Lily kept up her enthusiasm despite disappointment at having to end her embrace.

Lincoln and his lovers were completely oblivious to Lily's affection. Even paranoid about sisters spontaneously falling for their brother, Lucy and Lynn completely bought Lily's act. Of course, by the same token, Lily would never have guessed another sister had laid eyes on their brother; she certainly never would have imagined he was in a relationship with three of them. By the time she had become old enough to think of her brother in such a way, nearly all of her siblings had moved out of the house. She had only ever been close to Lincoln and Lisa, and the latter had never displayed anything like romantic interest towards Lincoln. Thus, she had never been exposed to the possibility that she wasn't alone in her incestuous cravings.

 _I suppose it's all just a pipe dream,_ she lamented to herself.

"Stellar performance as always, kiddo," their father congratulated Luna with a proud chuckle.

"It was so sweet of you to dedicate that last song to your brother," their mother sighed, "It's just a shame Leni and Lola couldn't make it."

"Lola wanted me to pass on that she was sorry," Lana's tone suggested she didn't like serving as her twin's messenger, "Her loss, though; this was a great show."

"Makes up for all those first concerts I ruined, right?" Luna half-joked.

"No," all of her siblings except Lincoln responded, deadly serious and in tandem.

"Tough crowd," Sam chuckled, tugging at her collar, "Anyway, how you two doing, Mr. and Mrs. L?"

"Yeah, with the youngest moving out soon, how you holding up?" Tabby asked, earning a smack to the back of her head from Luna, "Ow! I meant… uh…"

"We're fine," Lynn Sr. forced a smile, "We've been preparing for this day since Lori moved out."

"I'm trying really hard not to cry," Rita confessed, "Is that little Rosa?"

"Not so little anymore!" Lynn chuckled, lifting her niece up, "I can hardly lift her! What's your mother been feeding you?"

And on and on the familial tit-for-tat went. Lincoln hanged back, smiling as his initial nausea passed. It was like being in a regular family again, and he found the experience enjoyable. Even Lisa looked like she was enjoying herself, taunting Lori with suggestions for genetic experiments on Rosa. At least, Lincoln hoped they were merely taunts… Then he noticed Luan for the first time and realized she had been watching him, unusually quiet. Once she saw him noticing her, she looked away, blushing. Without drawing attention to himself, Lincoln made his way to her.

"Hey Luan," he greeted, "Are you alright? You've been really quiet."

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you," she admitted, jerking her head at the others, " _privately_. If you don't mind."

Lincoln nodded, growing concerned. He felt the familiar unease grow inside him once more, the creeping sensation that someone had uncovered his dirty, poorly-guarded secret and was about to perform an intervention on him. There was, also, a tiny part of his mind that wanted to believe yet another sister was wanting to join in, and he felt great shame at that part. It also made him feel stupid; even if 9 sisters were interested in him, it still wouldn't guarantee all 10 were. To assume that every sister he talked to privately wanted to love him as a romantic partner was asinine.

As soon as Luan led them into one of the college buildings, she took him aside and ensured there was no one else around. Once she was confident they were secure, she forced her brother's back against the wall. Before he could process what was happening, she had her lips locked to his; before he knew what he was doing, he kissed back, melting into it as if it were as natural as making out with Lynn, Lucy, Ronnie Anne, or Luna. After a moment, faster than it took for the young man to realize he'd so easily given into her kiss, Luan broke it off and grinned.

"Sorry about that," she giggled, "I was originally going to ease you into the idea first, but I couldn't help myself!"

"L-Luan, I-"

"You're dating Luna, Lynn, Lucy, and Ronnie Anne, I got it," the comedian rolled her eyes, still smirking good-naturedly, "I figure, what's one more?"

"I can't just cheat on them…"

"What's the matter? You getting so much pussy you're turning into one?" Luan grinned, cheekily, "Get it?"

Lincoln glared at her, unamused.

"Alright, I admit that one was a little tasteless," Luan sobered up, "Look, I'm sure you've heard this more than once by now, but I've had feelings for you for _years_! Luna and I both knew about each other's crushes on you. We'd talk about it pretty often, dreaming of the day we could share you…"

Lincoln found himself frowning sympathetically as Luan trailed off, lost in her own disappointment at how things had turned out. Lincoln gently stroked her cheek and she clasped his hand, holding it close to her face. They stayed like that for several moments until the sound of a door opening caught their attention. Entering the hallway and looking right at them was Luna, Sam, and Tabby.

"Dudes, there you are!" Luna exclaimed, but her excitement died down as she realized what was happening, "Ah… right. Sam, Tabs, I need you two to do me a favor."

"Running interception again?" Tabby sighed, crossing her arms.

"Please?" Luna pouted, slightly.

Tabby rolled her eyes but went off to comply. Sam gave a wan smile, giving a thumbs-up to signal she understood this was a family matter. Luna returned her attention to her siblings, confident that Tabby and Sam could keep the others from finding them.

"I'm glad you could make it to my show, sis," she began, clearly uneasy.

"Relax, Luna," the comedian laughed, "I know what you and Lincoln have been up to, and I don't hold it against you. Honestly, given the opportunity, I'd have probably done the same thing."

"Oh. Well, that's kind of a relief."

"That said, Lincoln here's resisting my feminine wiles," Luan continued, "I think he wants permission from one of his girlfriends."

"Linc, bro, this is Luan we're talking about here," the rocker smirked, wrapping an arm around her former-roommate, "Lucy, Lynn, and Ronnie Anne will understand. Luan and I are a package deal; if they accept me, they've gotta accept her."

"Well, I guess that makes sense…" Lincoln lied. That didn't make sense at all! Still, with his dick already fit to burst through his cramped jeans, he wasn't reluctant to accept a fifth girlfriend. A small part of him felt selfish for it, but Luna was right. To accept one and not the other was cruel; the pair had been nearly as inseparable as Lana and Lola. "Alright. To be honest, I love all of you – you all know that. I can't say no to any of you."

"I'm glad to hear it, because I've got a special comedy show set up for you tomorrow afternoon," the comedian beamed, "and I want you to be there. There's even a guest performance planned."

"And it's an actual comedy show?" Lincoln narrowed his eyes, "It's not just a metaphor for sex?"

"I can't believe you think I'm that fast!"

"You literally just cornered me and kissed me without even saying anything!"

"Are you coming or not?" Luan deadpanned. Her brother nodded. "Great! Now, one more thing… I'm feeling a little greedy. Mind if I get a little taste?"

"Another kiss? Sure!" Lincoln grinned, having enjoyed the sensation of Luan's soft lips.

"I love that enthusiasm," Luan giggled, stroking the crotch of his pants, "but I was hoping for a taste of something else. Luna, would you like to help me? Sharing is caring, after all."

"I think our bro would love that," the rocker smirked, getting to her knees.

Lincoln bit his lip and looked around, anxiously. This was a little-used classroom building, and since it was the weekend and everyone was at the concert, it should be abandoned. Still, he hadn't survived this long by _not_ being cautious. As soon as he felt his trousers and underpants slip away, however, Lincoln relaxed into the tender caresses of his sisters' hands. He panted slowly as he felt them work his shaft and balls, enjoying Luna's calloused fingers and Luan's smooth palms in equal measure. Then they set to work with their mouths, taking him into their soft lips and running their silky tongues along his length. He couldn't help but grin at their bright eyes and warm smiles as they sucked him off. Within minutes he felt weak in the knees, but how could he not? With two beautiful brunettes on their knees before him?

"He's close," Luan noted between long sucks, "Mind if I take it?"

"Take it?" Luna raised her eyebrows, "You think you can handle it? I thought you and Benny never… y'know."

"You guys always tell me I have a big mouth," the comedian giggled before beginning her final ministrations on her brother. She took more of his length in than before, at a faster pace.

Lincoln resisted only a little bit, letting the pleasure build to a crescendo before releasing his seed into Luan's mouth. He let out a sigh of ecstasy, leaning back against the wall and looking at the ceiling. When he looked down, he was surprised to see Luan carefully locked to his dick, her throat visibly working to gulp down his cum. When she slowly pulled off of him, he was clean. She opened her mouth in a grin, sticking her tongue out to show that not a drop remained, and Luna whistled, clearly impressed.

"Y-you'd give Lynn a run for her money," the man confessed, catching his breath, "We should probably stop here."

"Yeah, probably," a new voice said, drawing all three of their attentions. Lana looked back at them with a smirk on her face, "Yeesh, and you guys used to get on me for eating slime and playing with bodily fluids."

"L-Lana, this… isn't what it looks like?" Lincoln facepalmed as soon as the words left his mouth.

"I might not have gone to college, Linc, but I'm not stupid," Lana deadpanned, "Look, I'm not judging; we all have our dirty secrets and kinks."

"So you won't tell the others?" Luna asked, hopeful.

"I have to tell Lola, naturally," the mechanic shrugged as she approached her siblings, passively gripping her brother's dick and studying it, "Huh, so that's what that feels like. Cool."

"Uh…" Lincoln looked at the others, confused, but Lana released him just as quickly, as it if were a passing interest and there had been nothing weird about the action.

"Anyway, the others are looking for you, so you might want to zip yourself up," she explained, wiping her hands off on the chest of her overalls like she always did when she 'cleaned' them, "And don't worry about Lana trying to use this to blackmail you guys; she won't tell anyone, trust me."

With no real choice in the matter, Lincoln zipped himself up and followed his sisters back to his family, trying to process exactly how weird his life had become in such a short span of time.

…

Lisa watched her siblings return, sure to keep her usual, calculating demeanor on. Even then, her eye twitched in annoyance. It was pretty clear to her from how Luan wiped her grinning mouth and winked at their blushing brother what had happened. The fact Luna was blushing and grinning too didn't help much, especially since she had already heard about the rocker joining in. Why on Earth was Lana smirking? Was she involved now?! Seriously, how many others would jump onto this bandwagon before all was said and done?

Lisa felt a heat in her core and failed to stop from rubbing her thighs together, briefly. Only Lily noticed, raising an eyebrow, but she had always been intelligent beyond her years and left it alone, for which the scientist was thankful.

This was getting out of hand, Lisa decided. Sleeping with two or three sisters was one thing, but- who was she kidding?! It was getting out of hand as soon as it started! She needed to do an intervention of some kind, something to help her siblings see reason.

She felt the heat in her core again as she caught Luan and Luna sneak a kiss with their brother, somehow completely unnoticed in the crowd as everyone else was distracted talking to Sam and Tabby.

 _Or,_ the scientist mused, _perhaps_ invitation _would be a more practical use of my energy..._

 **A/N: Just going to point out again that Tabby breaking up and getting back together is a common thing, so don't worry – she'll be back.**

 **My usual formula for writing this fic put me in such an intense writer's block, that I'm going to change how I'm doing things just to keep the story flowing a little easier. No more multi-chapter arcs for each character.**

 **Rosa is a direct reference to Rosalina Santiago, an OC by Warden-Sigma. While the character I'm using only uses part of the name and has the same parents as the OC, I feel I should still put in a disclaimer. Additionally, I'd recommend checking out Warden-Sigma's artwork. They do quite a few humorous Children of Sin shorts.**

 **I might as well give actual ages at this point. Lily is 18, which means Lincoln is 28 and Lori is 34. You can figure the rest out.**


End file.
